Oji-Chan, Daisuki!
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Age Ain't Nothing But a Number, baik Sasuke dan Naruto percaya akan kalimat tersebut, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka. (Warn : SasuFemNaru, AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Ding dong ...

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya, sembari berfikir siapa kira-kira tamu tak diundang yang sudah berani mengganggu waktu santainya di sore hari yang tenang.

Ding dong ...

Lagi, sepertinya sang tamu yang tak diundang belum berniat beranjak pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi sayang, dirinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar bangkit dari sofanya yang empuk.

Ding dong ..

Ding dong ...

Tampaknya sang tamu semakin tak sabaran diluar sana menunggu sang empunya rumah membuka kan pintunya.

"Sasuke, kurasa Kau harus membuka pintunya, Aku tidak bisa menyapa tamu mu dengan tangan yang masih belepotan adonan kue seperti ini" ujar Karin sembari menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah dapur.

"Hn"

Walau sedikit kesal akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari sofa nya yang empuk menuju pintu utama. Jika bukan karena Karin sang pacar yang menyuruhnya, Ia pasti akan membiarkan tamu yang tak diundang itu menekan bel rumahnya sampai Ia puas, dan tak akan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah dirinya membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya ialah sesosok gadis kecil bersurai pirang dengan gaun putih yang sedikit kotor, dan jangan lupa surai pirangnya yang panjang dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi wajah chubby nya.

"Trick or Treat" teriak sang gadis kecil kemudian.

Blam..

Dengan kasar Sasuke menutup pintu rumah nya tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Yahh, Oji-chan, buka pintunya? Aku tahu Oji-chan takut, tapi tenang saja ini Aku, Naruto" ujar sang gadis kecil seraya menggedor pintu rumah milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil Aku Oji-chan, Aku belum setua itu" bentak Sasuke sesaat setelah dirinya kembali membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Dan lagi pula Aku tidak takut dengan penampilanmu itu Naruto, sejak kapan ada Sadako berambut pirang" ujarnya kemudian sembari tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang mendengar calon korban trik Halloween-nya yang tertawa karena penampilannya segera menata kembali rambutnya yang semulanya menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah Aku katakan padamu sebelumnya Naruto, kostum itu sangat payah" ujar seorang gadis cilik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanyanya hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki surai yang hampir menyamai warna pirang milik Naruto yang diketahuinya belakangan ini bernama Yamanaka Ino, dirinya akui kostum vampire milik Ino memang lebih enak dipandang ketimbang kostum milik Naruto, dan kali ini dirinya setuju dengan Ino, kostum Naruto memang payah.

"Konbawa Uchiha-san, Trick or Treat" ujar Ino seraya menyodorkan keranjang kecil miliknya kehadapan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Ino menyodorkan keranjang kecilnya juga tak mau ketinggalan, Ia juga ikut menyodorkan keranjang kecilnya kehadapan Sasuke sembari kembali mengucapkan 'Trick or Treat' yang diakhiri dengan cengiran 3 jari nya.

"Sho .. Sho .., pulang sana Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni dua anak kecil seperti kalian" ujar Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya layaknya mengusir hewan.

"Ne, Oji-chan kenapa dirimu sangat pelit, kami hanya meminta permen ataupun coklat" teriak Ino sedikit marah karna perlakuan Sasuke yang mengusir mereka layaknya hewan.

Twitch ..

Muncul perempatan siku imajiner dikepala Sasuke, berani-beraninya sang vampire cilik ini memanggilnya Oji-chan seperti Naruto.

"Oi, berhenti memanggilku Oji-chan, umurku masih 17 tahun" protes sang bungsu Uchiha

"Sasuke siapa yang datang?" tanya Karin.

"Ara, rupanya ada Naruto-chan dan Ino-chan" ujar Mikoto yang datang didampingi oleh Karin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Konbawa Mikoto Oba-chan, ah .. Karin Ba-chan" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Aku Karin-nee, jangan panggil Aku Oba-chan" ujar Karin seraya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Naruto.

"Aduh sakit" Naruto segera mengelus pipi yang bekas dicubit oleh Karin.

"Tapi Ka-chan yang menyuruhku memanggil Karin-nee dengan sebutan Oba-chan, dan kata Ka-chan juga nanti kalau Sasuke-nii menikah dengan Karin-nee Aku juga harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oji-chan".

Uhuk..Uhuk..

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'menikah' sontak terbatuk, sesekali Ia mengelus dadanya agar batuknya terhenti.

"Sasuke, Kau kenapa?" Karin mengusap pelan punggung sang kekasih.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" ujar Sasuke seraya berdehem pelan.

"Ano … apa kalian tidak berencana mengisi keranjang kami dengan coklat atau permen?" ujar Ino seraya menyodorkan kembali keranjang kecil nya.

Naruto yang melihatnya refleks mengikuti tindakan Ino, Ia menyodorkan keranjang kecilnya diiringi cengiran 3 jari andalannya.

"Ara, maafkan Ba-chan anak-anak, Ba-chan lupa kalau hari ini Halloween, jadi Ba-chan tidak menyimpan permen dan coklat, kalau kalian mau Karin-nee sedang membuat cookies, sebentar lagi akan matang, kalian mau menunggu?" ujar Mikoto seraya berjongkong untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah bersurai pirang tersebut.

Tampak raut wajah kecewa dikedua wajah gadis kecil tersebut.

"Terima kasih Mikoto Oba-chan, tapi tidak untuk kue buatan Karin Ba-chan, Ka-chan bilang Aku tidak boleh memakan kue buatan Karin Oba-chan kalau tidak mau sakit perut" ujar Naruto dengan nada polosnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan lugu Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, takut menyinggung hati sang kekasih.

"Apa yang barusan Kau bilang Naruto?" Karin berusaha meredam amarahnya, jika saja sedang tidak ada Mikoto disana, mungkin pipi Naruto sudah kembali menjadi korban cubitannya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang saja kalau begitu" ujar keduanya seraya beranjak dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Oi, tunggu dulu" ucapan Sasuke yang sontak menghentikan langkah keduanya, refleks kedua gadis kecil bersurai pirang tersebut kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Ini" ujarnya seraya menaruh sesuatu kedalam masing-masing keranjang Naruto dan Ino.

Naruto menatap tak percaya benda yang baru saja diberikan Sasuke kepada mereka.

"100 yen" teriak keduanya seraya menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, ini bahkan tidak cukup membeli ice cream di Lawson" protes Naruto.

"Oji-chan, dirimu tampan tapi sangat pelit" kali ini Ino pun ikut berkomentar.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan kedua bocah pirang tersebut, berani-berani nya bocah yang baru berumur 6 tahun tersebut menghina dirinya.

"Yaah, sudah kubilang jangan panggil Aku Oji-chan, dan Naruto bukannya kamu bilang mau membeli permen, itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Mikoto dan Karin hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang tidak seperti Sasuke jika sudah berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah, maafkan Sasuke-nii yah Naru-chan, Ino-chan, ini dari Ba-chan, kalian bisa membeli permen ataupun ice cream di Lawson nanti" ujar Mikoto seraya memberikan keduanya masing-masing uang 1000 yen.

Keduanya menatap selembar uang kertas tersebut dengan raut wajah gembira, sembari membayangkan apa saja yang bisa mereka beli dengan selembar uang tersebut di Lawson.

"Arigatou Oba-san" ujar keduanya seraya mencium masing-masing pipi Mikoto.

"Ara, kalian manis sekali" Mikoto memegang pipi nya yang baru saja dicium oleh kedua gadis kecil tersebut.

"Jaa-ne Mikoto Oba-san, Karin Ba-chan, dan Kau juga Oji-chan yang pelit" ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya, berlari kecil bersama Ino meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Oi, berhenti memanggilku Oji-chan!"

"Bweek" sebelum menghilang, sempat-sempatnya Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ejekan buat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menatap kesal punggung Naruto yang perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya, berurusan dengan keponakan kekasihnya itu memang selalu sukses membuat dirinya kesal. Terutama yang paling tidak disukainya dari bocah dengan surai pirang, berpipi chubby, berkulit tan tersebut adalah sebutannya untuk dirinya,

Oji-chan ..

Hey, dirinya belum setua itu, umurnya saja baru 17 tahun.

.

######

.

11 Juli, Musim Panas 10 tahun kemudian

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya menatap laporan yang kemarin diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Penjualan di bulan Juni menurun 15% dibandingkan dengan penjualan di bulan Mei, dan dirinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah di Rapat Direksi besok siang. Apa yang mau dikatakannya, 'kondisi perekonomian Jepang sedang tidak stabil' atau 'Amerika sebagai negara Importir terbesarnya sedang mengalami krisis politik akibat pergantian presiden baru' atau ..

"Aarrghhh .." Sasuke mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

Ia melempar laporan tersebut keatas meja kerjanya, perlahan dirinya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dinding kaca ruangannya, pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian lantai 25 cukup mempesona, ditambah sinar matahari disore hari melengkapi keindahan kota yang sedang ditatapnya.

Drrtt … drrtt …

Sasuke melirik smartphone nya yang bergetar diatas meja kerja nya, Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kota, mengabaikan smartphone nya.

Drrtt .. drrtt …

Smartphone nya kembali bergetar, dengan langkah gontai Sasuke menghampiri meja kerjanya, dengan malas Ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Sasuke, kenapa Kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya"_ teriak seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

Sasuke refleks menjauhkan smartphone nya dari telinganya.

"Handphone-nya Aku buat dalam mode silent Sakura" ujar Sasuke seraya memijit pelan batang hidungnya.

" _Hahh, sudah berapa kali Aku bilang coba, jangan suka mengatur handphone mu dalam mode silent"_ ujar Sakura sembari menghela nafas.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa Ia selalu memiliki kekasih yang hobby nya mengatur dirinya. Dulu saat Ia SMU, ada Uzumaki Karin yang cerewet dan suka mengatur hingga akhirnya mereka putus di semester ketiga saat keduanya kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, setengah tahun kemudian dirinya kembali berpacaran dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuga, Hinata namanya. Awalnya Ia sempat takjub dengan keeleganan gadis keturunan Hyuga tersebut, tapi setelah 3 tahun berpacaran, akhirnya mereka putus, Sasuke tidak suka Hinata yang suka mengaturnya, mengomelinya karena suka meletakkan barangnya sembarangan saat mereka memutuskan tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tidak sampai setengah tahun tinggal di apartemen yang sama akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Dan 3 tahun belakangan ini dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Dokter Psikiater di Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo, tidak berbeda jauh dengan kedua mantan nya, Sakura juga cerewet dan suka mengatur.

"Ya, Aku minta maaf" ujarnya, lebih baik mengalah daripada adu argumen dengan Sakura.

" _Ne, Sasuke, Kau tidak lupa kan dengan makan malam kita hari ini, Aku akan menunggu mu di restaurant biasa jam 7 nanti yah"._

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, bagaimana Ia bisa lupa dengan janjinya, tapi jujur dirinya saat ini sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan makan malam kita, Aku masih banyak kerjaan".

" _Apa, Sas .."._

"Sakura, Aku tutup telponnya yah, Jaa" Sasuke buru-buru mengakhiri panggilannya sebelum nantinya Sakura mengintrogasinya dengan seribu pertanyaan. Ia pun langsung mematikan telponnya, karna Ia yakin Sakura akan kembali menelponnya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya, dan kembali memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Wah-wah, baru kali ini Aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke frustasi" ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik malas kearah Shikamaru, pria berambut bak nanas ini memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintunya jika masuk kedalam ruangannya, namun karena dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang kepercayaannya, Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang kurang sopan tersebut.

"Diam Kau Shika, lebih baik Kau juga bantu Aku memikirkan jawaban di rapat besok"

"Hey-hey, daripada mencari alasan, lebih baik Kau menyiapkan ide buat menaikkan penjualan kita dibulan ini" ujar Shikamaru seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada diruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Shikamaru, benar yang dikatakannya, yang dibutuhkannya bukan alasan mengapa penjualan mereka turun di bulan Juni, tetapi strategi pemasaran yang baru untuk dibulan Juli ini, agar bisa menutupi target yang tidak tercapai di bulan Juni lalu.

"Butuh inspirasi?" ujar Shikamaru seraya menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman mencurigakan.

.

######

.

"Hey, ini yang Kau sebut mencari inspirasi Shika?" ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah keduanya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa didalam sebuah tempat hiburan malam didaerah Roponggi tersebut.

"Oi, otak kita juga butuh hiburan Sasuke".

Sasuke hanya melirik malas kearah Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun mewah datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman bak malaikatnya.

"Ah, Terumi-san, lama tidak berjumpa" ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, apa dirinya tidak salah dengar, Shikamaru mengenal wanita di klub malam ini.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa juga Nara-san" ujar sang wanita seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap kedua insan yang sedang berbincang tersebut, sesekali wanita yang dipanggil Terumi-san oleh Shikamaru tersebut menutup mulutnya saat dirinya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru, dirinya baru tahu tenyata masih ada 'manner' ditempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menyuruh wanita terbaik milikku untuk menemani kalian minum disini, pesanan seperti biasa kan Nara-san?"

"Ya, dan Aku minta tambahan seporsi buah" ujar Shikamaru sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya.

"Ha'i" ujar Mei Terumi sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sepertinya Kau sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap disini Shika" ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil sebatang rokok milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sasuke mulai menyulutkan pematik pada sebatang rokok yang sudah berada dikedua bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang Kau sudah menjadi perokok?"

Sasuke menghembuskan asap pertama rokoknya.

"Pikiranku sedang kacau Shika, jadi biarkan Aku merokok kali ini saja".

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Dan Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Shika" ujar Sasuke sembari menghembuskan kembali asap rokoknya.

"Oh, itu, tidak, Aku hanya beberapa kali kemari jika Aku sedang stress, saat Aku sedang butuh teman minum, maka ini tempat yang tepat".

"Maksudmu mencari tempat _pelampiasan_?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Oi oi, Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dari Temari, gadis-gadis itu hanya menemaniku minum, bukan menemaniku sampai ditempat tidur".

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Shikamaru.

"Atau Kau mau Aku meminta Terumi-san mencarikanmu seorang wanita untuk membantu menghilangkan stress mu?" ujar Shikamaru seraya tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi candaan Shikamaru.

"Maaf menunggu lama".

Kedua wanita tersebut langsung meletakkan sepiring buah ditambah sebotol minuman dengan ice bucket diatas meja, kedua wanita tersebut pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebelah keduanya.

Sasuke mengambil segelas whisky yang disodorkan wanita tersebut padanya, wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya, mencoba mengajak mengobrol sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut, tapi sayang dirinya sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Ia hanya menanggapi ocehan wanita tersebut dengan dua kalimat andalannya,

'Hn'

Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Sasuke kemudian memberi kode pada sang wanita untuk membiarkan pria bersurai raven tersebut, sang wanita pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Shikamaru.

Sasuke kembali menuangkan whisky tersebut kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong, Ia kembali menenggak cairan tersebut sembari mengamati sekelilingnya. Sungguh sebenarnya dirinya bukan tipe pria yang suka menghabiskan malamnya di tempat seperti ini.

Oniksnya kemudian berhenti tatkala menangkap sosok wanita bersurai pirang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, ngomong-ngomong dengan surai pirang, dirinya jadi teringat dengan bocah bersurai pirang keponakan mantan kekasihnya dulu, bocah tomboy yang berisik plus menjengkelkan karena selalu berhasil membuat dirinya kesal. Ah, sudah lama Ia tidak bertemu dengan bocah tersebut, terakhir kali Ia bertemu dengannya pada Tahun Baru 8 tahun yang lalu, sebelum dirinya putus dengan Bibi dari bocah itu, Ia ingat betul kejadian waktu itu karena dirinya harus merelakan uang sakunya sebesar 5000 yen untuk sang bocah, saat bocah tersebut memerasnya dengan alasan angpao tahun baru.

Karena terlalu asik melamun Sasuke baru sadar kalau wanita yang tadi ditatapnya ternyata sudah tidak berada ditempat itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan" gumamnya pelan.

Dirinya kembali menenggak cairan alkohol tersebut, dan satu hal yang paling diingatnya adalah bocah itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan,

"Oji-chan?"

Yah, Oji-chan.

Sasuke sedikit tersedak oleh minumannya tatkala mendengar panggilan tersebut, Ia kemudian menatap perempuan bersurai pirang yang kini sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan bersurai pirang yang baru saja memanggil dirinya Oji-chan tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan bocah bersurai pirang yang dulu juga hobby memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oji-chan.

"Naruto?"

.

######

.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke refleks bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menarik lengan Naruto, dan menyeret perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oi oi, Oji-chan, kenapa menarikku keluar, dan lepaskan tanganku, itu sakit"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah keduanya berada di luar, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar dari pintu belakang klub malam tersebut.

Naruto refleks mengelus pergelangan tangannya sesaat setelah terlepas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang berdiri didepannya, Ia masih tidak percaya apakah gadis yang berdiri didepannya ini adalah bocah kecil yang sama, tidak ada lagi bocah tomboy dengan kulit tan dan pipi chubby, yang ada wajah feminim dengan kulit putih dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, bahkan bebapa bagian dari tubuhnya juga membentuk ke ukuran yang bisa dibilang sempurna, tanpa sadar Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Oi, Oji-chan?"

Lambaian tangan Naruto didepan wajahnya menghentikan lamunannya yang mulai menjurus ke hal-hal yang jorok, ah .. efek alcohol mungkin.

"Jangan panggil Aku Oji-chan" walau bentuk fisiknya banyak berubah, tapi tidak dengan mulutnya.

Delapan tahun tidak berjumpa ternyata telah banyak perubahan pada diri sang bocah pirang, dia teringat terakhir kali bertemu saat bocah itu berumur 8 tahun. Tunggu dulu, ada yang salah ..

"Hey, Naruto, bagaimana bisa Kau berada ditempat seperti ini?" bentak Sasuke seraya sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Oji-chan, Kau juga sedang apa disini?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Oi, Aku pria dewasa, tidak masalah berada disini, sedangkan Kau bocah berusia 16 tahun bagaimana bisa berada disini, ditambah Kau bekerja disini?"

Naruto sedikit meringis tatkala Sasuke semakin keras mencengkran lengannya.

"Aku akan menelpon Karin, dan meminta nomor handphone ayahmu" tambah Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan smartphone nya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke-nii, ampun, jangan bilang sama Tou-chan, nanti Aku bisa dibunuh olehnya, Aku hanya bekerja beberapa hari saja disini sampai Aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk mengganti peralatan make-up Ino yang aku hilangkan" Naruto sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-nii' karena Ia tahu, Sasuke akan selalu luluh jika dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa Kau bilang? Mengganti peralatan make-up?" Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Naruto.

"Hiks, iyah, kemarin Aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan tas make-up milik Ino, dan uang saku ku tidak cukup untuk menggantinya, makanya Aku minta tolong sama Karin Oba-chan untuk mencarikan Aku pekerjaan sambilan" jelas Naruto sembari menangis kecil.

"Dan Karin malah menyuruhmu bekerja ditempat ini?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kata Oba-chan disini bisa mendapatkan uang yg banyak dalam waktu singkat, karna Oba-chan kenal sama pemiliknya makanya Aku bisa bekerja disini".

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa Karin malah menjerumuskan keponakannya, awas saja kalau sampai ketemu, Ia sudah bertekad untuk menceramahi Karin nantinya.

Sasuke kemudian melirik Naruto yang sedang mengusap airmatanya.

"Hey, jawab Aku dengan jujur".

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa Kau masih perawan Naruto?"

Sontak pertanyaan sang paman muda berhasil membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Ten .. tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak percaya" ujar Sasuke seraya memegang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Mou, Oji-chan Aku cuma disuruh Terumi-san untuk menemani orang-orang itu minum" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Fiuhh ..

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega.

"Berapa harga alat make-up Ino yang Kau hilangkan itu?"

"25.000 yen" jawab Naruto seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa? 25.000? Bagaimana mungkin bocah SMU seperti kalian sudah memakai alat make-up semahal itu?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Cepat sana ambil barang-barangmu, Aku akan mengantar mu pulang sekarang" ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

"Tapi Oji-chan, Aku belum dapat bayaran dari Terumi-san".

"Jangan membantah, dan jangan lagi pernah menginjakkan kakimu disini" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi uangnya .."

"Aku yang akan menggantinya".

Naruto menatap penuh binar kearah Sasuke.

"Benarkah Oji-chan? Yatta .." ujar Naruto seraya melompat kecil.

"Oji-chan Kau yang terbaik, tapi janji yah jangan ceritakan sama Tou-san dan Ka-san" lanjutnya sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Yatta .." Naruto kembali melompat kegirangan.

"Oji-chan, tunggu yah, Aku akan mengambil tas milikku dan mengganti baju ku"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto segera berlari kecil masuk kembali kedalam klub malam tersebut. Ah, mantan calon paman nya tersebut memang telah banyak berubah, selain semakin tampan, Ia juga semakin tidak pelit dengan dirinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Oji-chan!"

.

######

.

Mind to review please ..

TBC or ..?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha High School, Kelas 2-B

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sedang bersenandung kecil seraya men-scroll daftar lagu yang terdapat pada Ipod Nano miliknya.

"Ino .."

Duu.. duu..

Sang gadis masih terus bersenandung, sepertinya Ia tidak mendengar sesorang yang sedang memanggil namanya.

"Hey, Ino!" kali ini sang pemanggil lebih meninggikan suaranya sembari melambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, Iya" sontak sang sulung Yamanaka tersebut terkejut.

Iris aquamarine miliknya bersibobrok dengan iris jade milik sang pemanggil.

"Ternyata kau Gaara, Aku kira tadi sensei yang datang" ujarnya seraya melepas earphone miliknya.

Gaara menarik kursi kosong yang berada disamping Ino, tampaknya sang pemilik kursi belum tiba di sekolah.

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu" ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

Ino melirik sekilas benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara.

"Apa ini?" ujarnya seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Gaara meletakkan amplop coklat tersebut dihadapan Ino.

"Itu 25.000 yen" ujar Gaara enteng.

"What?" Ino langsung menyambar amplop yang ada dihadapannya dan membukanya secara kasar, benar yang apa dikatakan lelaki bersurai merah didepannya ini, isinya adalah uang sebesar 25.000 yen.

"Yaah, Gaara, untuk apa ini?"

Gaara menggeser sedikit kursinya dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Ino.

"Itu untuk mengganti barangmu yang dihilangkan oleh Naruto, Aku kasihan melihatnya sudah seperti zombie selama seminggu ini, jadi Kau tidak perlu menagih padanya lagi"

"Tunggu, kau mau menggantikan Naruto membayar hutangnya? Hey, ini jumlahnya tidak kecil Gaara, lagipula aku meminta ganti pada Naruto karena barang yang dihilangkannya itu bukan milikku sepenuhnya, melainkan itu milik kakak sepupu ku yang kupinjam" ujar Ino yang masih setia memegang amplop yang diberi Gaara.

"Ya.. ya, terserah itu milik siapa Ino, yang penting ini aku bayar, jadi .."

"Ohayo ..!"

Kata-kata Gaara terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan dari ambang pintu. Refleks Ino dan Gaara menoleh kearah pintu.

"Yaa, Kau sudah terlambat tapi masih berani datang dengan berisik seperti itu Naruto!" bentak Ino kemudian.

Naruto yang dibentak hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Maaf.. maaf, tadi pagi Oka-san lupa membangunkan ku, makanya Aku jadi terlambat, tapi sepertinya sensei juga belum datang kan? Woah, syukurlah" lanjutnya seraya meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

Naruto melirik Gaara yang berada dikursinya dalam posisi berdiri.

"Gaara, apa yang Kau lakukan dimeja ku?"

Gaara hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto memicingkan sedikit matanya melihat reaksi Gaara yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan dimatanya, tapi _'sudahlah'_ pikirnya kemudian.

"Ne, Ino, ini" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino.

"Apalagi ini?" ujar Ino seraya membuka amplop tersebut.

"Naruto, darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" teriaknya kemudian.

Refleks kedua tangan Naruto membekap mulut Ino.

"Yaa, jangan berteriak Ino" umpatnya kemudian.

Ino langsung menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto yang membekap mulutnya.

"Iya, tapi darimana kau dapat uang sebanyak ini?"

Gaara yang terkejut langsung menyambar amplop milik Naruto yang sedang dipegang oleh Ino, Ia pun mengeluarkan uang yang ada didalamnya, terdapat 2 lembar uang 10.000 yen dan 1 lembar uang 5.000 yen.

"Naruto, darimana kau mendapatkan uang ini?" lanjut Gaara.

"Hey, kenapa kalian mencurigaiku seperti itu, itu uang jajan ku yang ku kumpulkan" jawab Naruto seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Dan Kau pikir Aku percaya Naruto? Kalau Kau membayar Ino dengan uang pecahan 1.000 dan 500 yen maka Aku percaya itu sisa dari uang jajan mu" ujar Gaara kemudian.

"Jangan bilang kau mencuri uang ayahmu Naruto" selidik Ino.

"Mou.., kalian berdua ini jahat sekali, tentu saja tidak, Aku tidak mungkin mencuri, baiklah Aku mengaku, Aku mendapatkannya dari kenalanku, puas!" jelas Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Ino kembali memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto, sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Naruto membuatnya paham betul bahwa Naruto tidak pernah berani berbohong.

"Baiklah, Aku percaya kali ini padamu Naruto, dan Gaara, ini Aku kembalikan uangmu" ujar Ino seraya kembali menyerahkan amplop milik Gaara.

"Uang? Uang milik Gaara?" Naruto menatap Gaara penuh tanda tanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Gaara melah menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Yaah, Gaara, tung.." Naruto mencoba memberontak saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Gaara.

Ino hanya bisa melongo melihat keduanya yang telah menghilang dari ruang kelas.

"Gaara.., tunggu.., Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Gaara tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto, dirinya terus membawa gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sampai ke atap sekolah.

Blam..

Naruto menatap pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh Gaara.

"Naruto, katakan padaku dengan jujur, darimana Kau mendapatkan uang itu?" tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung bertanya pada Naruto.

"Mou.., Gaara, bukannya tadi sudah kubilang, Aku mendapatkannya dari kenalanku"

Bugh …

Gaara memukul dinding yang menjadi tempat sandaran Naruto.

Naruto menatap horror kepalan tangan Gaara yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Saphire-nya kemudian kembali menatap Gaara.

"Apa kenalan yang kau maksud itu tinggal di daerah Roponggi?"

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Kankuro mengatakan, kalau Ia kemarin malam melihatmu berkeliaran di daerah Roponggi, apa yang dilakukan murid SMU seperti mu disana Naruto?" ujar Gaara penuh penekanan.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat raut wajah Gaara yang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 2 tahun belakangan seperti ini, raut wajah antara marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan bilang kau .."

Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk dirinya. Sontak perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto memunculkan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Na.."

"Hiks.., maafkan Aku, kupikir dengan bekerja ditempat seperti itu aku bisa mengganti uang Ino secepatnya, karena Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya pada Otou-san ataupun Oka-san"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Gaara. Dapat dirasakannya tangan Gaara mengusap lembut surai miliknya.

"Lalu, kata Karin Oba-chan kalau mau mendapat uang yang cepat, bekerja disana adalah pilhannya, makanya Aku diam-diam bekerja disana, hiks.." lanjutnya seraya menangis.

"Lalu dari mana Kau mendapat uang itu? Jangan bilang kalau .."

Naruto refleks mendorong tubuh Gaara, dan tanpa aba-aba kaki jenjangnya menendang kaki kanan Gaara.

"Aww.." refleks Gaara berjongkok memegang kakinya yang ditendang oleh Naruto, tendangan Naruto tepat mengenai tulang keringnya.

"Kau pikir Aku mau menjual diriku hanya untuk 25.000 yen, tentu saja tidak!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak seraya menghapus sisa airmata di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Gaara masih sembari mengelus kaki nya yang sakit.

"Itu, kemarin Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan.., aduh bagaimana menyebutnya yah? Ah, dia itu mantan calon paman ku"

Gaara hanya mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Singkatnya, dia itu mantannya Karin Oba-san, dia yang memberikanku uang 25.000 yen itu" jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana Kau mengembalikan uang itu padanya?" lanjut Gaara.

"Benar juga"

Naruto kemudian ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Gaara.

"Tapi Dia tidak ada mengatakan kalau Aku harus menggantinya sih" gumamnya kemudian.

"Maksudmu, orang yang memberimu uang itu Sasuke Oji-san Naruto?" ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri diambang pintu.

Refleks Naruto dan Gaara menoleh kearah Ino.

"Ino?"

Ino kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan tanpa aba-aba dirinya menarik pipi Naruto hingga sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww.., Ino, sakit tahu!" umpat Naruto seraya mengelus pipi nya.

Ino kemudian ikut berjongkok dengan keduanya, iris aquamarine nya menatap lekat-lekat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Baka, Kau benar-benar Baka!" bentak Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Kau tahu kan Roponggi itu bukan tempat untuk anak seumuran kita Naruto, Aku lebih baik dimarahi oleh kakak sepupuku daripada kehilanganmu" ujar Ino seraya memeluk Naruto, refleks Naruto membalas pelukan Ino. Keduanya terduduk sembari berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

Gaara menatap keduanya sembari tersenyum kecil, Ia pun meluruskan kakinya ikut duduk bersama dengan dua gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia tahu Ino dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, sedangkan dirinya baru mengenal keduanya saat dibangku SMU.

"Sabaku Gaara, Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, diharap untuk segera datang keruang Konseling. Kami ulangi, Sabaku Gaara, .." terdengar suara dari megaphone sekolah yang terpasang di atap.

Refleks Ino dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, ketiganya saling bertatapan, beberapa detik kemudian ketiganya saling tertawa, mentertawakan nasib mereka nantinya yang akan dihukum oleh Iruka-sensei.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kau Naruto, kita semua pasti akan kena hukum" ujar Ino kemudian.

"Yare yare, Iruka-sensei seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Yosh .., baiklah kita temui sensei tercinta kita itu" ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok nya.

Gaara dan Ino juga ikut berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari seragam mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Naruto seraya berlari menuju pintu.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu segera berlari kecil, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya seragamnya ditarik oleh Ino. Refleks Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Ino yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" lanjutnya seraya menatap Ino.

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Kau menyukai Naruto, iya kan Gaara?" ujar Ino penuh seringai.

"Ap .." sontak wajah Gaara memerah seketika akibat ucapan Ino.

"Ini, kukembalikan uangmu, karena sekarang Aku sudah tahu si Baka itu mendapatkan uangnya darimana" ujar Ino seraya menempelkan sebuah amplop coklat di dada Gaara.

Refleks Gaara memegang amplop yang hampir dilepaskan oleh Ino.

"Dan satu lagi, sebaiknya Kau segera mengatakan padanya bahwa Kau menyukainya Gaara, karena si Baka itu bukan tipe gadis yang sensitive yang bakal sadar bahwa Kau menyukainya" ujar Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya membuang wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah merona nya pada Ino.

"Urusai, Ino" ujarnya kemudian.

Dan Ino hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah malu-malu sang pujaan sekolah tersebut.

.

######

.

Sasuke sedikit mengendurkan dasi yang melingkar dilehernya. Ia kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dikursi miliknya, beberapa detik kemudian Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengingat kembali kejadian diruang rapat setengah jam yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya Ia merasa gagal, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Ia melihat raut wajah kecewa Ayahnya.

Beruntung Ia telah menyiapkan ide baru untuk menaikkan penjualan mereka dibulan ini, ternyata benar kata Shikamaru, jika dirinya hanya menyampaikan alasan saja, pasti Ayahnya akan lebih marah lagi padanya didalam rapat Direksi tadi.

Kriet ..

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya yang dibuka, hanya saja dirinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

' _Pasti itu Shikamaru'_ batinnya.

"Kau tidak berniat menyapa orang yang masuk keruanganmu, Sasuke" ujar sang tamu karena kedatangannya seoalah tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengenal betul pemilik suara tersebut refleks membuka matanya dan buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya.

"Maaf atas tindakan kurang sopan saya Direktur" ujarnya seraya membungkuk pada sang tamu.

"Aku datang kemari sebagai ayahmu, jadi jangan panggil Aku Direktur" lanjut Fugaku seraya memberi kode kepada Sasuke agar segera berdiri tegap.

"Ha'i Otou-san" ujar Sasuke seraya menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Kenapa dengan penampilanmu? Kau terlihat sangat kacau" ujar Fugaku seraya melirik penampilan Sasuke yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Sasuke yang ditatap oleh sang ayah hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, bukannya berusaha merapikan kembali pakaiannya, Ia malah semakin melonggarkan dasi dan kemejanya.

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut, Ia paham betul, jika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini itu artinya dia sedang marah kepada sang Ayah. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah saat Ia menyinggung nama 'Itachi' pada rapat tadi, dengan mengatakan Itachi lebih baik dalam mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada di Osaka. Ia seharusnya sadar kalau sedari dulu putra bungsunya itu tidak suka jika dirinya membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi.

"Akhir pekan ini datanglah kerumah, Ibumu sudah sangat merindukanmu, dia ingin kau menginap dirumah akhir pekan ini"

Sasuke akhirnya menatap sang Ayah.

"Ibumu mengatakan kalau sudah lama Kau tidak mengunjunginya" lanjut Fugaku.

"Aku akan pulang akhir pekan ini, dan sampaikan salamku pada Ka-san"

Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Tou-san pamit, jaga kesehatanmu" ujar Fugaku seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada sang Ayah.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk singkat membalas penghormatan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya dirinya menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Blamm..

Sasuke menatap pintu ruangannya yang telah tertutup rapat. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kursinya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

Drrtt .. Drrtt..

Sasuke melirik sekilas smartphone-nya yang bergetar. Dengan malas Ia meraih benda tersebut. Sebuah pesan dengan nama pengirim 'Sakura' terpampang pada layar smartphone-nya. Dengan malas Ia pun membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

' _Sayang, sore ini jam 5 jemput Aku di rumah sakit ya, setelah itu kita pergi makan malam bersama'_

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari Sakura, tak lupa diakhir pesan Sakura menambahkan emoji kissy face sebanyak 5 buah. Oh.., 5 buah emoji itu terlalu berlebihan pikir Sasuke.

Sayang, saat ini Ia terlalu malas menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik pesan balasan kepada Sakura. Ia pun hanya menaruh kembali smartphone-nya diatas meja.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah sakit, terlihat seorang dokter bersurai merah muda sedang bersenandung kecil seraya menatap smartphone-nya.

"Hmm.., makan malam kali apa ya?" gumamnya kecil sambil menjauhkan smartphone miliknya dari wajahnya.

"Hmm.., pasta kedengarannya bagus juga" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian Ia kembali menatap smartphone-nya, sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak Ia mengirimi Sasuke pesan, namun sampai saat ini Ia belum meneriman balasan pesan dari sang kekasih.

"Astaga, Sasuke kemana sih, kenapa dia lama sekali membalas pesanku" gerutunya yang ternyata menarik atensi Tenten yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-mu, Sakura?"

Sakura melirik Tenten yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat, Sasuke belum membalas pesanku, padahal dia sudah membacanya" keluh Sakura seraya memperlihatkan smartphone-nya pada Tenten.

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kemarin waktu Kau menelpon nya Ia malah mematikan handphone-nya, dan kali ini Ia tidak membalas pesanmu padahal Ia membacanya. Hm.., mungkin dia sudah bosan padamu Sakura" ujar Tenten penuh seringai.

Sakura langsung mengenggam erat smartphone-nya.

"Apa maksudmu Tenten?"

Tenten yang ditatap dengan tatapan horror milik Sakura segera menggeser kursinya, Ia kemudian bangkit bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sakura, namun sebelum berjalan menuju pintu, Tenten sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura.

"Lee mengatakan padaku, kemarin malam Ia melihat Sasuke-mu berada di Roponggi, dan Lee juga mengatakan kalau Ia melihatnya masuk kedalam sebuah klub malam, jadi mungkin saja kan kalau Sasuke-mu sudah merasa bosan denganmu" bisiknya penuh seringai.

Tenten hanya menyeringai jahil saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"Jaa ne Sakura, sepertinya Aku butuh segelas kopi" ujar Tenten seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke.." lirih Sakura seraya mentap layar smartphone-nya.

.

######

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai kopi yang berada di dekat taman kota. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menujukkan pukul 6 sore. Awalnya Ia berpikir untuk membeli espresso namun ketika dilihatnya sebuah vending machine, Ia pun mengganti niatnya, tampaknya Bir kalengan lebih menarik ketimbang espresso, dan pastinya bir lebih bisa memberikan efek menurunkan stress nya, setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke vending machine tersebut, Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan selembar uangnya, dan menekan gambar bir yang ingin dibelinya. Taklama kemudian terdengar suara sekaleng bir yang jatuh tertampung di bawah vending machine. Ia segera mengambil bir tersebut dan mengambil uang kembalian yang keluar dari vending machine. Ia menatap bir yang kini telah berada ditangan kirinya, kemudian Ia kembali memasukkan uangnya kedalam vending machine. Sepertinya 1 kaleng masih belum cukup bagi Sasuke.

Sliing..,

Sasuke kemudian mengambil 2 kaleng bir yang baru keluar dari vending machine. Ia kemudian mengapit ketiga kaleng bir tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi dirinya ditatap oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang juga membeli minuman dari vending machine disebelahnya. Ia menatap penuh heran pada Sasuke, 'Armani three piece suits' nya yang tampak sedikit berantakan ditambah dengan dasinya yang dibiarkan longgar membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti eksekutif muda yang stress karena perusahaannya bangkrut.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat 3 kaleng bir yang ada ditangan kirinya, tanpa pikir panjang Ia pun pergi meninggalkan vending machine tersebut. Tak jauh dari vending machine tersebut terdapat sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, langsung saja Ia berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.

"Haahh.."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman tersebut. Ia kemudian melirik 3 kaleng bir yang diletakkannya tepat disebelahnya. Ia mengambil sekaleng bir dan membukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung meneguk cairan tersebut seraya membuka kancing atas kemejanya.

"Ternyata minum bir memang lebih nikmat disaat-saat seperti ini" gumamnya kecil seraya menatap kaleng bir yang digenggamnya.

Sasuke kembali menenggak bir tersebut, sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya menyemburkan minumannya.

"Oji-chan …"

Byurr …

Refleks Sasuke menyemburkan bir yang baru diminumnya.

Naruto menatap pria yang baru saja dipanggilnya dengan tatapan 'Iyuuhh'. Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat dilihatnya paman tampannya dengan pakaiannya yang jauh dari kata rapi tengah menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Iyuuhh, Oji-chan, Kau jorok sekali" ujar Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pelaku yang telah membuat dirinya tersedak, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yahh, Kau pikir karena siapa Aku menyemburkan minumanku?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya bisa dibillang umpatan pada Naruto.

"Maaf maaf, tapi Oji-chan ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" ujar Naruto seraya ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke seraya kembali menenggak bir nya.

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jahatnya, padahal Aku kan ingin membantumu Oji-chan" gumamnya sembari membuka bungkus pocky yang baru diambilnya dari dalam tasnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah memasukkan stick pocky kedalam mulutnya. Naruto yang sadar tengah ditatap Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, Kau mau?" tawarnya seraya menyodorkan pocky miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Ck, Kau pikir Aku anak kecil" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali menenggak birnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia pun meletakkan pocky tersebut diatas tas sekolahnya yang diletakkan disamping tempat duduknya.

"Ne.. ne, Oji-chan ceritakan padaku Kau ada masalah apa?" rayunya seraya menarik pelan lengan jas milik Sasuke.

"Ayolah.., Aku janji tidak akan cerita pada siapa pun" bujuknya sekali lagi sambil terus menggoyang lengan Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto sedang dalam mode 'kepo' nya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang tengah menarik-narik lengan jasnya sambil menatapnya dengan 'puppy eyes' nya.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya menarik lengan jas milik Sasuke saat disadarinya sepertinya sang paman tidak akan mau cerita padanya.

"Biar ku tebak, pasti Kau sedang dimarahin oleh Tou-san mu, iya kan Oji-chan" ujar Naruto seraya menampilkan cengiran andalannya.

Sasuke kembali tersedak minumannya.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu?" tanya nya polos.

"Yatta, berarti benar kan tebakanku" ujar Naruto kegirangan.

"Terus-terus, apa Tou-san mu memukulmu Oji-chan?"

Sasuke kembali melirik kearah Naruto, kemudian meremukkan kaleng birnya yang telah kosong.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu kenapa Kau terlihat seperti orang stress, baru juga dimarahi" lanjut Naruto seraya mengubah duduknya jadi menyamping menghadap Sasuke.

"Ne Oji-chan, Aku juga kemarin dimarahi sama Tou-san karena nilai ulangan sejarahku jelek"

Sasuke kemudian ikut mengubah duduknya jadi menyamping menatap Naruto.

"Tapi ini beda, dia juga malah membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan orang lain"

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai terhanyut dalam sesi curhatnya dengan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Itu buruk" ujar Naruto penuh antusias seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oji-chan, Aku paham betul bagaimana perasaanmu, Tou-san ku juga seperti itu, Dia juga membandingkan diriku dengan dirinya. Dia bilang, dulu waktu Dia duduk dibangku SMU Dia adalah juara kelas, sedangkan Aku .."

Naruto kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Dia kan tidak boleh seperti itu, kapasitas otak setiap orang kan berbeda-beda"

Naruto terdengar sangat emosional menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Sasuke.

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke yang bertanya pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja setelah itu Aku menelpon Jiraiya Jiji, Aku katakan padanya bahwa Aku dimarahi Tou-san, Lalu Jiji menelpon Tou-san, setelah itu Tou-san dimarahi oleh Jiji" ujarnya seraya tertawa mengingat kembali raut wajah Ayahnya yang sedang dimarahi oleh kakeknya, Jiraiya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Naruto, tapi kemudian Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Hampir saja Ia berpikir layaknya Naruto yang masih remaja, kemudian mengadukan ayahnya pada kakeknya, Madara.

"Ck, dasar bocah" gumamnya seraya mengacak surai pirang Naruto dan tertawa kecil. Melihat pola pikir Naruto yang naif, rasanya Ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa remajanya.

"Oi, Oji-chan, jangan mengacak rambutku" protes Naruto seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Saat Kau dewasa, jika dimarahi oleh orangtuamu, maka Kau tidak mungkin mengadukannya pada orang lain, melainkan mencari cara bagaimana untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan membuat orangtua mu kembali percaya dan bangga padamu"

Naruto menatap penuh binar pada Sasuke yang berbicara layaknya seorang motivator.

"Hmm" Naruto kemudian menggangguk pelan meng-iya-kan perkataan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Ia sendiri malah tersenyum kecil mengingat kembali ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

' _Kenapa menasehati orang lain itu lebih mudah ketimbang menasehati diri sendiri'_ batinnya.

"Nah seperti ini, Oji-chan, kau terlihat lebih tampan kalau sedang tersenyum" ujar Naruto seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Sasuke.

"Hey, berhenti memanggilku Oji-chan, Aku belum setua itu"

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya sebagai respon dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, ayo kita berfoto, kita sudah lama tidak berfoto bersama" ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari dalam tas, dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih merapat dengan Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, senyum yah" perintahnya pada sang paman seraya mengarahkan kamera depan smartphone-nya.

"Yaah, kenapa wajah ku ada muncul telinga kelinci?" protes Sasuke.

Refleks Naruto menarik kembali smartphone-nya, dan menatap Sasuke.

"Oji-chan.., Kau ketinggalan zaman sekali, ini namanya Snapchat"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya sembari berfikir 'apa lagi itu Snapchat'.

"Ck, sekarang itu lagi tren meng-upload foto seperti ini di Instagram" lanjut Naruto.

Baiklah, setidaknya kali ini Sasuke tahu apa itu Instagram.

"Aku tidak mau, fotonya pakai kamera biasa saja"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, Ia kemudian mengganti ke aplikasi kamera biasa pada smartphone-nya.

"Oji-chan, senyum yah, 3.. 2.. 1"

Tampak sebuah foto dimana Naruto tersenyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke, Ia hanya menampilkan senyuman segarisnya.

"Heehh, Oji-chan, sudah Aku katakan tersenyum, foto seperti ini tidak bagus untuk di-upload di Instagram" keluh Naruto saat menatap hasil fotonya.

"Ayo ulangi sekali lagi" ujarnya seraya kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, Kau foto sendiri saja sana" ujar Sasuke seraya mendorong pelan kepala Naruto agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Oji-chan…, ayolah" rengek Naruto tanpa kenal menyerah.

.

######

.

Omake ..

.

Gaara mengambil smartphone nya yang terletak diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Membuka beberapa sosial media miliknya, dan berakhir pada Instagram. Ia kemudian men-scroll postingan pada timeline nya, sampai sebuah postingan menghentikan jemarinya.

Gaara menatap foto yang tertampang pada layar smartphone miliknya, foto seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sangat dikenalnya bersama seorang pria dengan setelan 'Armani three piece suits' nya tengah tersenyum bersama sang gadis. Ia mengklik foto tersebut, mana tahu Naruto men-tag pria yang tengah berfoto bersamanya tersebut, tetapi sayangnya nihil.

' _Siapa pria ini?'_ batinnya kemudian.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Holla …

Arigatou buat semuanya, ternyata cukup banyak yang review yah. Seneng saya :D :D

Jujur, terkadang fav, follow, review, itu mempengaruhi mood seorang author dalam melanjutkan ceritanya.

Awalnya mau bikin fic yang fluff dan lebih ke romcom, tapi tiba-tiba tangan bergerak tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, malah ceritanya bergeser ke genre drama. Semoga tidak kecewa yah pembacanya.

Sekali-kali ingin juga buat fic yang seperti drama korea, ringan dan lucu di awal, masuk ke bagian tengah mulai agak berat, terus bikin mewek di bagian akhir. :D

Kalau **Daniel Sandra** bilang baca fic ini dia ingat drakor Goblin, well … ituh tuh drakor yang udah lama di donlot tapi belum sempet ditonton, baru juga nonton episode 1 (hahaha)

Tapi semoga fic ini sesuai harapan yah. Tapi tenang saja, yang pasti nggak akan ada cerita putri yang tertukar atau tokoh utama yang mengalami sakit keras hampir mati. Tetap sesuai kebanyakan fic aku, aku lebih suka sedikit realistis dalam membuat cerita.

Dan terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan memberi review nya:

 **leonardoparuntu9, Amelia455, Daniel Sandra, Indra223, Moku-Chan, Kim Kai Jong, The Lazy Girl Naru, kuraublackpearl, fyodult, Sondankh641, celindazifan, TheB1gBoy, askasufa, black campaign, DheKyu, hanazawa kay, mysuga, Aratabanyakbacot, c, Vani**

Ditunggu kembali untuk review nya yah para reader semuanya.

Peluk cium, Hatake Aria :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Kankuro menatap uang yang diletakkan Gaara dihadapannya. Kemudian Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang adik bungsu yang sedang merapikan kancing kemeja sekolahnya.

"Bukannya Kau mengatakan mau meminjam uangku?" gumamnya kemudian seraya mengambil body kamera yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baru kemarin Kau meminjamnya, sekarang sudah Kau kembalikan? Kau tidak jadi mau membantu Naruto membayar hutangnya?" lanjutnya seraya mengambil sebuah lensa yang akan dipasangkannya ke body kamera yang tadi diambilnya.

Gaara menatap sang kakak yang berprofesi sebagai Fotografer tersebut, sesaat terdengar Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak jadi meminjamnya, Naruto sudah membayarnya sendiri kepada Ino"

Kankuro tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Jangan katakan yang Aku lihat kemarin itu benar Naruto, apa Dia mendapatkan uangnya dari bekerja di klub malam itu?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Dia kemarin mengatakannya padaku, kalau Dia mendapatkan uangnya dari kenalannya, Ino juga mengenal orang itu. Soal klub malam, memang Dia mengatakan kalau Ia ditawarkan pekerjaan disana oleh Bibi nya".

"Apa yang baru saja Kau katakan? Bibi nya yang menyuruhnya bekerja disitu? Astaga, Bibi macam apa yang tega menjerumuskan keponakannya sendiri" Kankuro hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, Naruto yang polos malah mau saja ditawari pekerjaan seperti itu oleh Bibinya" ujar Gaara seraya mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas kursi.

"Aku berangkat!" ujar Gaara berpamitan kepada Kankuro.

"Kau tidak mau kuantar dengan mobil? Kebetulan tempat pemotretanku hari ini searah dengan sekolahmu" tawar Kankuro.

Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah sang Kakak.

"Aku akan naik bus saja"

Kankuro hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya mendengar jawaban Gaara, sebelum akhirnya sosok adiknya telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Gaara melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, masih ada 45 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Bus yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya tiba, langsung saja Ia naik kedalam bus, sembari mencari tempat duduk kosong yang mungkin masih ada tersisa untuknya, sampai akhirnya iris jade miliknya bersibobrok dengan sepasang aquamarine milik seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang tampaknya tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Gaara" panggil sang gadis.

Gaara langsung berjalan pelan mendekati Ino yang memberinya kode untuk duduk dikursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali hari ini Ino" ujar Gaara sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi disebelah Ino.

"Tentu saja, karena ini hari terakhir kita masuk sekolah, setelah itu liburan musim panas pun dimulai" jawab Ino setengah berteriak, sepertinya membayangkan akan libur sekolah selama 6 minggu membuat Ino lupa mengontrol suaranya.

"Sssttt, Ino, pelankan suaramu!" ujar Gaara seraya menutup mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat" lanjut Ino seraya tersenyum kecil.

Gaara melirik sekilas majalah yang ada dipangkuan Ino.

"Majalah seperti itu akan disita jika Kau membawanya ke sekolah Ino"

Ino menggenggam erat majalah yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Tidak akan ketahuan kalau aku menyimpannya didalam loker" ujarnya seraya menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya pada Gaara.

"Ck, dasar Kau ini" Gaara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Ino.

"Terus, apa yang sedang Kau baca Ino?" tanyanya penasaran seraya sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ino.

"Lihatlah, aku sedang membaca artikel tentang Shimura Sai" jawab Ino seraya menunjukkan artikel yang membahas tentang seorang model remaja pria bernama Shimura Sai pada Gaara.

"Shimura Sai? Siapa Dia?" Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ck, percuma kakakmu seorang fotografer terkenal Gaara, tapi Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, Dia adalah model remaja terkenal, dan Dia juga masih SMU sama seperti kita"

'Oh, model remaja' batin Gaara kemudian.

"Dan lihat fotonya yang ini" ujar Ino seraya menyodorkan majalahnya pada Gaara.

"Bukankah Ia sangat tampan" lanjut Ino dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Ahh…, semoga Aku bisa bertemu dengannya" Ino memeluk erat majalah yang digenggamnya, seolah majalah tersebut adalah seorang Shimura Sai.

"Ino, berhentilah ber-fangirling-an, lebih baik Kita segera turun" ujar Gaara seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat dilihatnya halte sekolahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Ino segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan pelan mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berada didepan pintu keluar. Bus yang mereka naiki pun berhenti, keduanya lalu turun dari bus dan berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

"Ne, Gaara, apa Kau sudah memikirkan perkataanku kemarin?" tanya Ino seraya memasukkan majalahnya kedalam tas sekolah miliknya.

Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Perkataanmu yang mana?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura lupa, tentu saja tentang Kau yang harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto" ujar Ino seraya menyikut pelan lengan Gaara.

Sontak wajah Gaara kembali memerah akibat perkataan frontal Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Gaara.

"Kau harus segera mengatakannya pada Naruto, atau Kau mau kalau si Baka itu direbut oleh pria lain, ingat Gaara, 6 minggu liburan musim panas itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama, bagaimana kalau si Baka itu menemukan pria lain dan jatuh cinta padanya?"

Seketika Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, Ia langsung teringat dengan foto seorang pria dewasa yang kemarin di-posting oleh Naruto. Ino yang sadar Gaara sudah tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya, Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat Gaara yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ne, Gaara, kenapa Kau tiba-tiba jadi murung seperti itu, tenang saja Aku akan membantu nanti" ujar Ino seraya berjalan pelan menghampiri Gaara.

"Sekarang ayo kita masuk ke kelas dulu" lanjutnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ino, bersyukurlah Ia memiliki teman seperti Ino. Mungkin nanti Ia akan bertanya pada Ino tentang pria yang berfoto dengan Naruto kemarin, semoga saja Ino tahu siapa pria itu.

"Ayo" ujar Gaara seraya berjalan disamping Ino memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka.

.

######

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen miliknya, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura?" gumamnya saat melihat sosok kekasihnya tengah berdiri diambang pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok Sakura yang berada di depan apartemennya di waktu sepagi ini, bukannya menekan bel apartemennya, sepertinya Sakura hanya diam saja didepan apartemennya, mungkin memang menunggu dirinya membuka pintu untuk keluar dari apartemen.

"Mau apa Kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menutup pintu apartmennya.

"Kenapa Kau langsung menutup pintu apartemenmu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah balik bertanya seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang baru ditutup Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku menutup pintu apartemenku, karena Aku harus pergi ke kantor saat ini Sakura" jawabnya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, Sasuke" ujar Sakura penuh penekananan seraya memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Menyembunyikan apa maksudmu?"

"Misalnya menyembunyikan seoarang wanita didalam apartemenmu" ujar Sakura seraya menerobos Sasuke, dan membuka kembali pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tanpa permisi Sakura langsung saja masuk kedalam apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Aku menyembunyikan seorang wanita didalam apartemenku?" ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

"Mungkin saja kan?" jawab Sakura seraya memeriksa ruangan didalam apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengacak surai nya frustasi, terkadang Ia cukup jegah dengan sifat possessive Sakura.

"Astaga Sakura, ini masih pagi dan Kau sudah ingin mencari keributan denganku?" ujar Sasuke setengah frustasi.

"Aku tidak mencari keributan dengamu Sasuke, Aku hanya bertanya padamu, apa Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku?" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sasuke hanya bisa memijit pelan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan, apa Aku ada menyembunyikan WANITA disini" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura kembali memandang kekasihnya, tampak di raut wajahnya Ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kemarin Lee mengatakan kalau Ia melihatmu masuk ke sebuah klub malam di Roponggi, apa yang Kau lakukan disana? Apa Kau tidak puas denganku?"

Kedua oniks milik Sasuke membulat sempurna, saat Ia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku benar kan Sasuke" ujar Sakura kembali dengan nada tinggi.

"Shikamaru menarikku untuk menemaninya minum malam itu"

"Kau bisa saja menolaknya kalau Kau mau"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sakura dipagi hari seperti ini.

"Sakura hentikan, Aku tidak mau membahas ini dipagi hari denganmu, Aku akan segera berangkat ke Kantor, ada rapat yang harus Aku hadiri pagi ini"

"Maksudmu Kau mau melarikan diri, Sasuke"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri Sakura" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali memijit pelan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu weekend ini Aku akan menginap di sini" ujar Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak bisa, weekend ini Aku tidak berada disini"

Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap kesal kearah Sasuke.

"Apa Kau mau menemui wanita simpananmu yang lainnya?"

"Kalau wanita lain yang Kau maksud itu adalah Ibuku, maka jawabannya adalah IYA"

Cukup, Sasuke sudah sangat jengah dengan sifat possessive Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Sasuke, pokoknya weekend kali ini Aku akan menginap disini, kita sudah cukup lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama" ujar Sakura dengan nada manjanya seraya memegang lengan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya.

"Sakura, Aku harus segera berangkat ke Kantor"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia pun menutup pelan pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berada diruang tengah.

Sasuke melempar asal tas kerjanya ke tempat duduk kosong disampingnya sesaat setelah dirinya masuk kedalam mobilnya yang diparkirnya di basement. Ia kemudian membenturkan pelan kepalanya ke stir mobilnya.

"Astaga, salah apa Aku padamu Tuhan sehingga Kau memberiku kekasih seperti Sakura" gumamnya pelan sesaat sebelum Ia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari basement menuju Kantornya.

.

######

.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya, Ia pun bersenandung kecil seraya memasukkan buku diatas meja kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Akhirnya liburan musim panas tiba" teriaknya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Pluk,

Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat diatas kepala Naruto.

"Kau lupa Aku masih berada disini Naruto?" ujar Iruka sang guru kelas.

Naruto memegang kepalanya seraya menatap sang guru dengan cengiran andalannya. Sontak kelakuan Naruto menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas.

Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, selamat liburan semuanya, dan jangan lupa dengan tugas musim panas kalian" ujar Iruka sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ha'i sensei" ujar seluruhnya.

"Dasar Baka, kecilkan suaramu" bentak Ino seraya memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Maaf" Naruto hanya membalas perkataan Ino dengan cengiran andalannya.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan ke meja Gaara yang berada didepan.

"Ahh, Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian berdua selama liburan ini" ujar Naruto seraya merangkul pundak Gaara dan Ino.

Refleks keduanya menatap Naruto yang berada ditengah mereka.

"Kau lupa, Kita ada tugas musim panas, dan Kita sudah berjanji akan mengerjakannya bersama dirumahmu, itu artinya Kita tetap akan bertemu liburan ini Naruto" ujar Ino seraya mencubit pelan pipi kanan Naruto.

Refleks Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian tangannya beralih mengelus pelan pipinya yang dicubit oleh Ino.

"Itu sakit Ino" Naruto menatap sebal Ino yang berada disampingnya, sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu ini belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya yang suka mencubit pipinya sembarangan.

"Hei, kalian berdua mau menemaniku pergi kesuatu tempat?" ujar Ino yang telah berdiri dihadapan Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka, meng-iya-kan ajakan Ino.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, didepan sebuah kuil yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah remaja perempuan.

"Kuil apa ini Ino?" ujar Gaara seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini belum Tahun Baru Ino" Naruto menambahkan, karena Ia biasanya hanya mengunjungi Kuil saat Tahun Baru.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini, Kuil ini namanya Kuil Cinta, Kuil ini lagi terkenal di Instagram, kata mereka yang memposting, berdoa di Kuil ini bisa mendatangkan jodoh lebih cepat" ujar Ino berpromosi.

"Hehh, benarkah Ino? Baiklah, Aku akan percaya pada Dewa Kuil ini kalau dalam liburan musim panas ini Aku bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar" ujar Naruto girang seraya berlari kecil menuju tempat berdoa.

Ino kemudian melirik Gaara yang tengah menatap punggung Naruto yang berada didepan mereka.

"Hey, Kau tidak mau mencobanya Gaara? Mungkin Kau bisa berdoa minta diberikan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto" ujar Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara.

"Ck, urusai Ino" ujar Gaara seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino menyusul Naruto yang sudah memasang pose berdoa.

Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Gaara, sepertinya menggoda Gaara sekarang menjadi salah satu aktivitas kesukaannya.

Ino pun segera berlari kecil menyusul keduanya. Ia melirik Gaara dan Naruto yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata mereka seraya merapatkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya keduanya tengah memanjatkan doa pada sang Dewa.

Ino pun mengikuti keduanya memejamkan mata seraya merapatkan kedua tangannya.

' _Dewa, jodohkan Aku dengan Shimura Sai, please..'_ doa Ino dalam hati, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Ia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

' _Apa yang Kau pikirkan Ino, doa mu itu terlalu sulit dikabulkan'_ batinnya kemudian seraya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya, Ia kembali merapatkan kedua tangannya.

' _Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Sai-kun di liburan ini'_ doa nya mantap seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Ia yakin doa nya yang kali ini cukup mudah untuk dikabulkan. Kemudia Ia membuka kedua matanya dan melirik sekilas remaja pria yang ada disampingnya, Ia cukup penasaran kira-kira doa apa yang diucapkan oleh Gaara.

Gaara kemudian membuka kedua matanya, bagaikan merasa sedang ditatap oleh Ino, Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, kedua iris berbeda warna itupun saling bersibobrok.

"Kenapa Kau menatapku Ino?" bisik Gaara pelan.

"Aku hanya penasaran doa apa yang Kau panjatkan" ujar Ino enteng diakhiri dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Urusai Ino" ujar Gaara kemudian seraya kembali menolehkan pandangannya kedepan.

Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat raut kemerahan diwajah Gaara. Kemudian Ia sedikit memajukan badannya, untuk melihat Naruto yang berada disamping Gaara. Kelihatannya Naruto masih khyusuk berdoa pada sang Dewa.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dan merapatkan kedua tangannya.

' _Dewa, semoga Aku mendapatkan seorang pacar di tahun ini, semoga dia pria berwajah tampan, baik, dewasa, tidak pelit, suka mentraktirku, pintar, lalu .., apalagi ya'_ Naruto bingung sendiri didalam doa nya.

' _Ah, dan juga semoga Ayahku juga suka padanya'_ Ia mengakhiri doanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua sapphire nya yang indah. Ia kemudian memalingkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Aku hanya penasaran, sepertinya doa mu sangat panjang sekali Naruto" ujar Ino kemudian, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam menatap Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino.

"Kau ini, terserahlah, sekarang ayo kita juga membeli jimat disana, katanya jimat cinta dari Kuil ini sangat mujarab"

Gaara kembali menatap Ino.

"Apa itu juga karena postingan orang-orang di Instagram, Ino?" selidiknya.

Ino hanya menunjukkan cengirannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Yosh, baiklah, kalau tidak mahal mari kita beli" ujar Naruto seraya berlari kecil ke tempat penjualan jimat.

"Yaa, Naruto tunggu Aku" tak mau ketinggalan Ino pun berlari kecil menyusul Naruto.

Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya pelan melihat Naruto dan Ino. Tak berniat menyusul, Ia hanya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Naruto membeli jimat, yang katanya adalah _'jimat cinta'_.

Tak lama keduanya kembali menghampiri Gaara dengan sebuah benda di masing-masing tangan keduanya.

"Gaara, Kau tidak membeli jimatnya?"

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto yang bertanya padanya.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah Aku katakan padamu Naruto, Dia terlalu malu untuk membeli barang seperti ini" ujar Ino seraya melirik Gaara.

Naruto dan Ino kemudian saling bertatapan, dan tiba-tiba keduanya menempelkan sesuatu di dada Gaara. Refleks Gaara memegang benda yang diberikan Naruto dan Ino padanya, _'jimat'_ pikirnya kemudian saat menyadari benda yang diberikan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Semoga beruntung" ujar Naruto dan Ino kompak seraya tersenyum pada Gaara.

.

######

.

Sasuke mengambil smartphone-nya yang diletakkannya sembarang diatas meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian mencari sebuah kontak dan men-dial nomor tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana, suara wanita yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

" _Sasuke-kun, sudah lama sekali Kau tidak menghubungi Ka-san"_ ujar sang wanita dari seberang sana.

Sasuke hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendengar sindiran halus sang Ibu.

"Maafkan Aku, Ka-san. Belakangan ini Aku cukup sibuk" jawabnya seraya menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi kerjanya.

" _Apa kesibukanmu benar-benar membuatmu lupa menghubungi Ka-san? Kemarin Tou-san mu mengatakan Kau akan pulang minggu ini"_

Ah, ini dia, sebenarnya Sasuke menghubungi sang Ibu untuk membahas hal ini.

"Maaf Ka-san, sepertinya Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah minggu ini"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas sang Ibu di seberang sana, Ia tahu, Ia telah mengecewakan sang Ibu.

"Tapi, Aku janji minggu depan Aku akan pulang" lanjut Sasuke.

" _Apa kali ini Kau tidak akan membohongi Ka-san lagi, Sasuke"_

"Ka-san, maafkan Aku, Aku janji apapun yang terjadi minggu depan Aku akan pulang kerumah"

Mikoto dapat mendengar nada kesungguhan dalam jawaban Sasuke.

" _Ka-san pegang ucapanmu kali ini"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sang Ibu.

"Ka-san Aku tutup dahulu telponnya, nanti Aku akan menghubungi Ka-san lagi" ujar Sasuke sesaat sebelum menekan tombol merah di layar smartphone-nya.

" _Sa.."_ diseberang sana Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat Sasuke memutus sepihak telponnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 sore, saatnya Ia bergegas kembali ke apartemennya.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah restaurant cepat saji. Sepertinya Ia terlalu malas untuk memasak makan malamnya hari ini. Dan burger tampaknya bukan pilihan yang buruk, sesekali memakan junk food tidak masalah juga batinnya kemudian.

Baru saja Sasuke masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut, kedua oniksnya menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang sangat tidak asing tengah mengantri memesan makanan. Refleks tubuhnya bergerak menghampiri wanita tersebut, dan menarik pelan lengan sang wanita. Sontak wanita tersebut menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke" gumam sang wanita dengan raut wajah terkejutnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Karin"

.

Dan disinilah keduanya, duduk saling berhadapan. Dengan sedikit canggung Karin mengambil cheese burger miliknya dan memakannya perlahan, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat ingin memarahinya.

"Kenapa Kau menatapku seperti itu?" akhirnya Karin berani mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau seperti ingin memarahiku Sasuke" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya, Aku memang ingin memarahimu Karin" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap lurus kearah Karin.

Karin yang ditatap seperti itu, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya memakan cheese burger miliknya. perlahan jemarinya mengambil cola yang ada dihadapannya dan meminumnya.

"Memangnya apa salahku sehingga Kau ingin memarahiku" ujar Karin seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada, tentu saja Ia merasa tidak terima saat Sasuke mengatakan ingin memarahinya, seingatnya Ia tidak punya salah dengan bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Kau mengatakan Kau tidak punya salah? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan padaku mengapa Kau menyuruh Naruto untuk bekerja di klub malam di Roponggi" ujar Sasuke seraya memukul pelan meja yang berada ditengah mereka. Sontak tindakan Sasuke menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Karin sedikit mengangakan mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Da.., dari mana Kau tahu?" ujar Karin sedikit terbata.

"Aku mendapatinya tengah menemani pria-pria tua itu minum, astaga Karin, dia itu masih 16 tahun"

Karin melihat raut wajah Sasuke, selama lebih dari 3 tahun berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun Ia melihat Sasuke semarah ini padanya.

"Ya.., Dia hanya memintaku mencarikannya pekerjaan sampingan yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dalam waktu singkat, kebetulan Aku mengenal pemilik klub malam itu, jadi Aku tawarkan saja padanya" Karin mencoba membela dirinya.

"Kenapa Kau tidak memberikan saja uangmu padanya? Dan bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya?"

"Saat itu Aku tidak punya uang karena baru membayar uang sewa apartemenku dan juga cicilan mobilku, lagipula Naruto itu adalah keponakanku, kenapa Kau mengkhawatirkan nya melebihi Aku yang bibi Kandungnya, dan Aku juga sudah meminta Terumi-san untuk memastikan Naruto tidak disentuh oleh pria-pria disana"

Sasuke sedikit mengerjapkan kedua oniksnya mendengar jawaban Karin, benar apa yang dikatakan Karin, kenapa Ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto, sudah jelas, Ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Naruto.

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti keponakan ku sendiri" tanpa disadari Sasuke, dari jawabannya Ia telah mengakui bahwa dirinya memang pantas disebut _Oji-chan_ oleh Naruto.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti Kau malah membiarkannya bekerja di klub malam Karin" Sasuke kembali memojokkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Minato Ji-san, atau Kushina Ba-san mengetahuinya?" lanjut Sasuke.

Karin menatap horror kearah Sasuke.

"Ja.., jangan katakan pada Kushina-nee, Aku nanti bisa dibunuh olehnya" ujar Karin seraya memegang lengan Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Karin membuat Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, sepertinya Ia bisa memanfaatkan Karin kali ini.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka, asalkan Kau membantuku" ujar Sasuke setengah menyeringai menatap Karin.

Karin hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar mendegar perkataan Sasuke. Ia sangat paham jika Sasuke sudah menampilkan seringai evil-nya tersebut, pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

.

######

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Holla .. I am back!

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap 3 ini.

Oh, iya, sedikit informasi, Aku ada merubah waktu di time skip 10 tahun kemudian di chapter awal, mulanya aku setting dibulan Agustus, Aku ubah jadi bulan Juli, untuk menyamakan dengan waktu libur musim panas anak sekolah di Jepang.

Wahh, ternyata banyak yang suka sama Gaara juga yah?

Hahaha, sebenernya Aku milih karakter Gaara karena melihatnya di beberapa episode belakangan ini, Road to Naruhina Wedding, Don't you think he's adorable guys … :D

Apalagi liat Gaara di episode 497 dan 499 (tapi paling lucu di ep 499 saat Gaara malu akan direkam oleh Konohamaru), menurut aku Gaara itu punya sedikit sifat pemalu, makanya Aku juga buat dia disini sedikit pemalu juga.

Ok back to the repiu.

Makasih banyak yah buat yang udah nyempetin nge-review :

 **kuraublackpearl, Aratabanyakbacot, Amelia455, Fahzi Luchifer, nejia, DheKyu, choikim1310, leonardoparuntu9, Indra223, HiNa devilujoshi, mysuga, saniwa satutigapuluh, hanazawa kay, TheB1gBoy, yuunhi, fyodult, askasufa, REucliffe11,** **itakun, Kim Kai Jong, biybuy,** **Guest,** **Ymd, Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

Yang pasti disini Gaara nggak hanya jadi selingan, doi memang suka sama Naruto. Dan tenang saja fic ini tetap akan menyajikan cerita yang ringan dan fluff.

 **saniwa satutigapuluh** bilang kalau dia jadi teringat sama manga 'kore wa koi no hanashi' (Aku sampe searching itu manga loooh, soalnya baru denger, tapi belum sempat baca, mungkin kalau ada waktu luang Aku akan baca)

Wahh, ada yang muji fic ini bagus, makasih yah semuanya (hahaha.. bungkuk 90 derajat)

Pujian itu punya 2 makna buat Aku, yang pertama pasti pujian para reader membuat Aku jadi melambung kegeeran, yang kedua pujian kalian juga terkadang membuat Aku takut, takut chapter kedepannya nggak bisa menyeseuaikan dengan ekspektasi kalian. Tapi Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menyajikan cerita dengan diksi dan adegan yang bagus, karena membaca fic dengan diksi yang bagus itu menambah nilai plus dimata reader (setidaknya itu menurut aku, karna aku juga suka baca fic dengan diksi yang indah)

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Yostuba!, gemes lihat hubungan Yanda sama Yotsuba! karena itu jadi pengen juga buat cerita tentang gap age yang ketara banget. Dan Aku juga sebenarnya suka dengan fandom KakaFemNaru karena gap age mereka, hanya saja fic yang berbahasa Indo belum terlalu banyak yang ambil pair ini, jadi keseringan baca fic yang berbahasa Inggris. Mencoba membuat cerita dengan perbedaan generasi yang ketara itu cukup mengasyikkan, jadi semoga suka yah dengan karya Aku yang satu ini.

Oh, iya Aku juga udah searching di mbah google, yang bisa disebut pedhopil itu kalau dia menyukai seseorang yang berusia 13 tahun kebawah. Jadi bisa dipastikan disini Sasuke Oji-chan kita bukan pedo yah :D

Untuk penampilan Sasuke, Aku membayangkan dia itu seperti penampilannya di Boruto the Movie, dan maaf kalau Sasuke disini sedikit OOC.

Oke, cukup sekian bacot saya kali ini. Ditunggu kembali untuk revie nya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menatap penampilannya di depan cermin, gaun tanpa lengan berwarna lavender yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya membuatnya tampak sangat seksi. Ia mengambil lipstick matte yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, dan memoleskannya di bibirnya.

Perfect!

Ia memuji sendiri penampilannya yang Ia yakini setiap pria yang melihatnya dipastikan akan menyisihkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk memandangnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil smartphone-nya yang ada diatas meja riasnya, Ia kembali mencari pesan yang kemarin sore dikirim Sasuke kepadanya, sebuah alamat restaurant. Ia kembali membaca dengan seksama alamat restaurant yang dikirim oleh Sasuke padanya, dimana Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk datang ke restaurant tersebut jumat sore ini.

"Haahhh"

Karin menghela nafasnya pelan, ini semua bermula dari pertemuannya dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau dirinya menyuruh Naruto bekerja di klub malam malah mengancam akan mengadukan dirinya pada orangtua Naruto yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupunya, kecuali kalau dirinya mau membantu Sasuke satu hal.

Yah, karena permintaan Sasuke inilah dia harus berpakaian seperti ini, jika saja tunangannya Suigetsu tahu dia menemui pria lain dengan pakaian seperti ini, sudah bisa dipastikan Ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Suigetsu.

"Awas saja Kau Sasuke, Aku akan membalasmu nanti" gumamnya seraya mengambil clutch dan kunci mobil yang terletak diatas ranjangnya.

Karin memasukkan smartphone-nya kedalam tas kecilnya, perlahan Ia pun menutup pintu apatemennya dan berjalan pelan menuju lift.

Karin melempar asal clutchnya ke tempat duduk kosong disamping kursi kemudi, sesaat kemudian terdengar deru mesin mobil yang baru dihidupkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Karin membawa mobilnya keluar dari basement menuju alamat restaurant yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

.

Sementara itu disebuah restaurant, tampak seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan seorang pria. Sesekali wanita tersebut mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh sang pria.

"Sayang, minggu besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Kau ingin Kita merayakannya dimana?" ujar Sakura seraya meletakkan gelas wine yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Besok Aku akan pulang kerumah, jadi Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu Sakura" ujar Sasuke seraya memasukkan potongan steaknya tanpa melihat kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sayang, Kau bisa merayakannya dengan keluargamu di lain waktu" lanjut Sakura dengan nada merajuknya.

Sasuke mengambil gelas wine yang ada dihadapannya, dan meminumnya perlahan. Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali gelasnya, oniks kelamnya menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Dia adalah wanita yang melahirkan Aku Sakura, tanpa Dia, Aku tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, jadi wajar kalau Aku _meng-iya-kan_ saat Ibu ku menyuruhku pulang kerumah akhir minggu ini"

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal dengan jawaban Sasuke, Ia merasa itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk menghindari menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sama seperti waktu Ia menginap di apartemen Sasuke minggu lalu, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama lebih banyak diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengakaran kecil. Sakura semakin yakin jika Sasuke punya wanita lain diluar sana selain dirinya.

"Sasuke, jawab Aku"

Sasuke menatap kedua iris emerald yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kalau Aku menyuruhmu memilih antara Aku atau Ibu mu, siapa yang Kau pilih"

Sasuke mengambil serbet makan yang semula dipangkuannya, perlahan Ia gunakan serbet itu mengelap sisa makanan yang mungkin menempel di bibirnya.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, tentu saja Aku akan memilih Ibu ku" jawab Sasuke mantap tanpa memandang kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, iya kan Sasuke"

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Pasti ada wanita lain selain Aku, iya kan Sasuke" lanjut Sakura dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, rasanya saat ini Ia seperti sedang terjebak dalam scene drama roman picisan.

"Kau berubah Sasuke"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, _'sebenarnya siapa yang berubah disini'_ batinnya kemudian.

"Sa.."

"Yaah, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terputus oleh suara seorang wanita yang memanggil dirinya. Refleks keduanya menatap seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Sakura menatap tajam wanita yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan gaun tanpa lengan dan sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya, diakuinya wanita ini sangat seksi, tapi apa hubungan wanita ini dengan kekasihnya. Sekelebat pikiran-pikiran negative itupun melintas dibenak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan kedua oniksnya saat melihat Karin berdiri dihadapnnya.

"Sasuke, siapa di .."

"Oh, jadi ini wanita simpananmu itu Sasuke"

Kata-kata Sakura langsung dipotong oleh Karin.

"Bagaimana bisa Kau membandingkan Aku dengan wanita seperti ini?" lanjut Karin seraya memandang rendah Sakura.

Sakura yang direndahkan oleh Karin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengepal kedua tangannya, Ia sadar tubuhnya memang kalah seksi dibandingkan Karin.

"Dasar pria brengsek, kita putus!" ujar Karin seraya menyiram Sasuke dengan wine yang tersisa digelas Sasuke.

Byurr,

Sontak adegan dimana Karin menyiram Sasuke menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh pengunjung yang ada di restaurant tersebut.

Karin langsung membalikkan badannya sesaat setelah Ia menyiram Sasuke, diam-diam Ia menyunggingkan senyuman seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Belum juga kesadarannya pulih, wajahnya sudah kembali basah oleh cairan berwarna merah itu.

Byuur,

Kali ini Sakura lah yang menyiram wajahnya dengan segelas wine.

"Mulai sekarang Kita putus Sasuke"

Sakura kemudian menyambar tas kecilnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua oniksnya, akal sehatnya masih belum bisa menerima kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Sialan kalian berdua" gumamnya pelan.

Ia pun kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Tak ingin menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke pun segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan restaurant tersebut, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk para pengunjung restaurant. Saat itu Ia pun bersumpah, tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di restaurant tersebut.

.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disaku celananya, mengelap perlahan bekas cairan wine yang tersisa diwajahnya, yang disiram oleh Karin dan Sakura tadi.

"Hahahaha"

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap seorang wanita yang tengah tertawa di depan mobilnya.

"Sasuke, lihat dirimu? Astaga, seumur hidupku baru kali ini Aku melihat seorang Uchiha seperti ini" ujar Karin masih dengan tawanya, Ia menatap penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau puas?" ujar Sasuke seraya berkacak pinggang di depan Karin.

"Maaf-maaf, hanya saja Aku lupa dengan scenario yang sudah Kau rancang itu Sasuke, jadi tadi itu Aku hanya mencoba meng-improvisasi-nya" jawab Karin seraya memegang perutnya, terlalu banyak tertawa membuat perutnya keram.

Seharusnya Karin datang dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke, kemudian Sakura yang cemburu akan meminta putus dengannya. Memang hasilnya sesuai yang diharapkan, Sakura meminta putus dengannya, tapi prosesnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula, sesuai keinginanmu kan, wanita itu akhirnya meminta putus denganmu" lanjut Karin.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Karin hanya membuang wajahnya, perlahan jemarinya mengendurkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Tapi Kau tidak perlu sampai harus menyiram wajahku Karin" protes Sasuke seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di kap mobilnya.

"Hahaha" Karin kembali tertawa saat mengingat dirinya menyiram wajah Sasuke, sungguh sebenarnya selain improvisasi, Ia memang ingin sekali membalas perbuatan Sasuke yang telah berani mengancam akan mengadukannya pada kakak sepupunya.

"Tapi Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu Sasuke" ujar Karin seraya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di kap mobil Sasuke.

"Lalu, kali ini apalagi alasanmu ingin putus dari wanita itu?"

Sasuke melirik Karin yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa benar memang ada wanita lain?" lanjut Karin seraya mengusapkan kedua tangannya pada lengannya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian Ia melepaskan jasnya dan memberikannya pada Karin. Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap jas yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ia pun mengambil jas yang diberikan Sasuke dan memakainya.

"Kenapa kau juga berfikiran seperti itu?" Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Karin.

"Insting wanita mungkin"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu" lajut Sasuke.

"Lalu karena apa? Apa karena dia terlalu cerewet, suka mengatur, atau karena possessive" Karin berusaha menebak, karena ' _terlalu cerewet'_ adalah alasan dulu Sasuke memutuskan dirinya.

"Dia merupakan paket komplit dari ketiganya" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Karin.

"Hahaha" Karin kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Asataga Sasuke, Kau benar-benar sukses membuatku banyak tertawa hari ini" ujar Karin seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Tapi Kau benar-benar brengsek karena melibatkanku dalam kisah percintaan mu" lanjut Karin seraya mencibir kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar protes dari Karin.

"Anggap saja itu permintaan tolong dari teman lama"

Kali ini Karin yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Suasana pun hening sesaat.

"Kudengar Kau akan menikah minggu depan di Amerika? Maaf Aku tidak bisa hadir" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Karin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau cukup mendoakan Aku bahagia selamanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Tentu saja, asalkan Kau mengurangi kecerewetan mu itu, Aku yakin Dia tidak akan menceraikanmu"

Karin memukul lengan Sasuke sebagai balasan dari candaan nya.

"Sasuke, Kau juga semoga mendapatkan wanita sesuai keinginanmu"

"Dan satu lagi, walaupun ini terlalu cepat 2 hari, tapi Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun Sasuke"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin Karin adalah satu-satunya mantannya yang masih berhubungan baik dengannya.

"Terima kasih"

.

######

.

Drrrtt.. Drrtt …

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya saat mendengar suara smartphone-nya yang bergetar diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Drrrtt.. Drrtt …

Smartphone-nya kembali bergetar, dengan gerakan malas Sasuke meraba letak smarthphone-nya. Ia kemudian menatap nama yang tertera di layar sesaat setelah jemarinya berhasil mengambil smartphone-nya. Perlahan Ia mengusap kedua matanya, dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar.

"Ka-san ini masih pagi, dan Ka-san sudah menelponku?" keluh Sasuke seraya memasukkan jemarinya kedalam t-shirt nya, dan mengelus perut sixpack nya dengan mata yang kembali tertutup.

" _Kau bilang ini masih pagi? Coba lihat jam diatas mejamu, ini udah hampir jam 11 siang Sasuke"_ keluh sang Ibu dari seberang sana.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan sang Ibu, Ia kemudian melirik jam digital di atas nakas, dan sang Ibu ternyata benar, jam nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 siang. Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, dirinya bangun sesiang ini.

" _Kau sudah sadar sekarang? Apa Kau pergi minum tadi malam"_ suara sang Ibu terdengar khawatir dari seberang sana.

"Ah, tidak Ka-san, hanya saja tadi malam Aku mengalami malam yang cukup sulit, Ka-san tenang saja, Aku tidak pergi minum" jawab Sasuke seraya menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangkit dari atas ranjang.

" _Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau Kau janji akan pulang hari ini?"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar suara sang Ibu yang terdengar lirih, sepertinya Ibu nya takut dirinya kembali mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang kerumah.

"Ka-san tenang saja, Aku akan segera bersiap sekarang" jawab Sasuke seraya membuka t-shirt nya walau dengan sedikit kesusahan karena Ia masih harus mengapit smartphone-nya di antara pundak dan wajahnya.

" _Syukurlah, Ka-san kira Kau sedang mencari alasan lagi agar tidak pulang kerumah"_

Sasuke bisa mendengar Mikoto yang tertawa kecil diakhir perkataannya.

"Demi Ka-san ku tercinta, Aku pasti akan pulang" lanjutnya seraya melempar t-shirt yang sudah dilepasnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor disudut kamarnya.

" _Ck, seharusnya Kau juga mengatakan itu seminggu yang lalu"_

Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar jawaban sang Ibu.

" _Kau harus sudah sampai dirumah sebelum makan siang, Ka-san sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu"_

"Ha'i.. Ha'i, Aku akan segera bersiap sekarang Ka-san, Jaa-ne"

Sasuke kemudian menutup telponnya dan melemparkan asal smartphone-nya diatas ranjangnya. Dengan tubuh topless nya Ia pun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah berwarna putih gading, Ia menatap gerbang rumahnya yang tertutup rapat. Membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya, Ia pun menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, melihat apakah ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya membuka gerbang rumahnya agar Ia bisa memasukkan mobilnya.

Dengan berat hati Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan perlahan untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya saat dilihatnya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membukakan gerbang untuknya. Ia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan rumahnya.

Ia menutup perlahan pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah goodie bag yang diletakkan nya di kursi penumpang, Sasuke kembali menutup rapat gerbang rumahnya. Memastikan alarm mobilnya sudah diaktifkan, Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya sembari menenteng sebuah goodie bag yang berisi cheese cake kesukaan sang Ibu didalamnya.

"Tadaima" ujarnya seraya membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Okaeri" sapa sang Ibu yang telah menunggu kedatangannya diruang tamu.

Mikoto langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sang Ibu. Ia pun memberi sang Ibu sebuah pelukan seraya mengecup pelan pucuk kepala sang Ibu yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahu nya.

"Kau lama sekali datang, Ka-san sudah lelah menunggu mu" ujar Mikoto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, layaknya remaja wanita yang sedang kesal dengan pacarnya.

"Maaf Ka-san, Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini"

Mikoto hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kemudian maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang ada ditangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apa yang Kau bawa?"

Sasuke mengangkat goodie bag yang dibawanya.

"Cheese Cake kesukaan Ka-san, Aku membelinya di toko kue kesukaan Ka-san"

Mikoto langsung mengambil goodie bag tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan, Tou-san mu sudah menunggu dari tadi disana, sepertinya dia sudah kelaparan" ujar Mikoto seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke berjalan dibelakang sang Ibu, mengikuti nya ke ruang makan. Oniksnya kemudian menangkap sosok sang Ayah yang telah duduk sembari membaca Koran.

Fugaku yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke segera melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di sudut meja makan. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan saat Sasuke membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kau sudah datang Sasuke" gumamnya kemudian.

"Ha'i, Otou-san"

Mikoto menggeser kursi yang ada disisi kiri Fugaku, kemudian Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Sasuke, Kau duduk disini, dan Ka-san akan duduk disana" ujar Mikoto seraya berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di sisi kanan Fugaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ayame, sang asisten rumah tangga, datang membawa hidangan dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama, sayang Itachi tidak bisa datang"

Sasuke menatap sang Ibu yang terlihat sedikit murung karena satu lagi anaknya tidak bisa datang, dan berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya Aniki sedang sibuk Ka-san, Osaka - Tokyo itu jauh Ka-san" Sasuke mencoba menghibur sang Ibu.

"Kau saja yang apartemen mu dekat dari sini jarang pulang ke rumah" ujar Fugaku seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jleb,

Perkataan sang Ayah benar-benar sangat mengena pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi sindiran sang Ayah.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita makan saja, Aku sudah sangat lapar"

Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana anatara Ayah dan Anak itu. Ia pun memberikan semangkuk nasi pada Sasuke.

Ketiganya menikmati makan siang mereka, sesekali terdengar suara Mikoto yang tertawa kecil saat menceritakan kembali masa kanak-kanak Sasuke dan Itachi. Bahkan Fugaku yang terkenal dingin, kali ini ikut tersenyum kecil menimpali cerita Mikoto dan Sasuke. Ah, inilah yang paling dirindukan Mikoto, momen dimana keluarganya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa Kau masih ingat dengan bocah pirang yang sering bertengkar denganmu dulu?" ujar Mikoto ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke mengambil gelas didepannya, dan meminumnya perlahan. Kemudian Ia pun kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut ditempatnya semula.

"Maksud Ka-san Naruto?" saat sang Ibu mengatakan bocah pirang yang hobi bertengkar dengannya, hanya ada satu nama dibenak Sasuke.

"Ya, itu benar maksud Ka-san Naruto-chan"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sembari berfikir kenapa sang Ibu tiba-tiba membahas Naruto.

"Dia sudah besar sekarang, Ka-san sampai tidak menyangka, lama tidak berjumpa benar-benar membuatnya banyak berubah, Dia jadi semakin cantik" ujar Mikoto kegirangan, sejak dahulu Ia memang sudah suka dengan Naruto, karena sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan.

"Anata, kau juga melihatnya sendiri kan. Naruto-chan benar-benar banyak berubah"

Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan sang istri, dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Naruto kecil yang dulu sering datang kerumahnya, saat Sasuke masih memiliki hubungan dengan gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan Bibi sang bocah.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, Ia ikut membenarkan perkataan sang Ibu, bahwa Naruto memang telah banyak berubah, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sang Ibu jadi membahas gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Kenapa Ka-san tiba-tiba membicarakan Naruto" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali mengambil minumannya.

"Kau tahu, mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah disamping rumah kita seminggu yang lalu"

"Uhukk" perkataan sang Ibu sukses membuat sang bungsu Uchiha tersedak oleh minumannya.

Mikoto dengan sigap memberikan tissue kepada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan sang bungsu Uchiha itu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Ka-san mengatakan apa tadi?" Sasuke masih tidak mempercayai perkataan sang Ibu.

"Ka-san bilang, Naruto dan keluarga nya seminggu yang lalu baru pindah kerumah yang ada disamping kita" Mikoto pun mengulangi perkataan nya sekali lagi.

"Dan mungkin nanti kita bisa memberikan cheese cake itu sebagai pengganti kue manju yang kemarin diberikan oleh Namikaze-san" ujar Fugaku seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hm, Kau benar Anata, Naruto-chan pasti akan suka" Mikoto mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ide sang suami.

Sasuke segera merapikan dirinya, Ia pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ka-san, Aku ke kamar dulu" ujar Sasuke berpamitan seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Ha'i" Mikoto mengangguk pelan, kemudian Ia ikut membantu Ayame membersihkan meja makan.

.

Sasuke memutar knop pintu kamarnya, perlahan Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki kamar yang telah dihuni nya bertahun-tahun sampai Ia lulus SMU, karena saat kuliah, Ia tinggal di asrama Universitas.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya, tampaknya sang Ibu tetap menjaga kebersihan dan kerapian kamarnya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan pelan menuju jendela kacanya, perlahan Ia menggeser gordyn jendelanya, dan membuka jendela kamarnya, sepertinya kamarnya butuh pergantian udara selain dari air conditioner yang terpasang dikamarnya.

Sasuke memajukan sedikit badannya, keluar dari jendela. Hawa musim panas yang cukup menyengat tidak menyurutkannya untuk sekedar menikmati udara disiang hari itu.

"Hahahaha"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara tawa perempuan. Ia pun segera mencari sumber suara tawa tersebut, sampai kedua oniksnya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah bermain bersama seekor rubah di halaman belakang rumah disampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Tunggu ..

Rubah?

' _Astaga, apa si Dobe itu tidak bisa memikirkan hewan peliharaan yang lain'_

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Perlahan Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari seekor Rubah yang menimpa dirinya. Sesekali terdengar suara mungilnya yang mengatakan _'Kyuu, hentikan'_ seraya tertawa.

Sepertinya pemandangan dari kamarnya tidak begitu buruk, batinnya kemudian.

Seolah merasa sedang ditatap, Naruto yang telah berhasil menyingkirkan Kyuubi dari atas tubuhnya refleks menoleh keatas. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu pun saling bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah Naruto saat melihat dirinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis bersurai pirang tersebut malah melambaikan tangan kepadanya, memanggilnya dengan panggilannya yang seperti biasa.

"Oji-chan …"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Aku kembali lagi …

Lagi-lagi update kilat.

Hm, ini nih karena efek stress dari kerjaan, sepertinya otak ku benar-benar butuh pengalihan dari pekerjaan di Kantor. Benar-benar udah butuh liburan, tapi sayang karena adanya SKB 3 Menteri yang menetapkan cuti bersama memotong cuti tahunan, jadilah cuti tahunan aku tinggal 6 hari di tahun ini. dan aku udah mutusin utk ngehabisin semua cuti aku di bulan November pas musim gugur. Dan jadilah seperti ini .. Stress butuh liburan, T.T

Karena stress, jadi malas liat laporan dan tugas kantor, terus pengalihannya malah nulis fic. Andai semua orang yang stress pengalihannya kayak aku malah nulis fic, pasti itu narkoba kagak laku yah. (hahaha)

Oke, lupakan aku dan ke-stress-an aku.

Untuk scene dimana Karin nyiram Sasuke agar putus dari Sakura itu terinspirasi dari webtoon Tahi Lalat, tapi aku lupa itu chap berapa, dengan beberapa modikasi aku tentunya (tapi tetep credit juga deh buat abang Nurfadli, piece bang :D)

Setidaknya itu satu-satunya webtoon yang masih Aku ikuti setelah berakhirnya Prince of Prince, nggak ngerti juga kenapa tiba-tiba itu cerita kagak dilanjut, padahal yang versi korea nya masih lanjut (sayang aku kagak ngerti bahasa korea T.T), mungkin karena sering nge-hint ke BL kali yah, padalah karena sering nge-hint ke BL lah aku baca tuh webtoon :D :D

Oke lupakan juga yang itu.

Terimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin ngetik di kolom review yah, special thanks to :

 **Kim Kai Jong, Amelia455, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Aratabanyakbacot, saniwa satutigapuluh, Sondankh641, leonardoparuntu9, TheB1gBoy, Itakun, Ymd, DheKyu, hanazawa kay, GrandpaGyu** , **Reieeka816, Fahzi Luchifer**

Yap, bener kali tebakannya **GrandpaGyu** , Sasuke memang minta tolong Karin agar Sakura minta putus dengannya, karena Sasuke tahu, kalau dia yang minta putus pasti Sakura tidak akan mau.

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngedukung fic ini, setiap masukan dari reader akan aku tampung, tapi tetep fic ini akan menyajikan cerita dari sudut pandang aku.

Yang mengaharapkan Sasuke putus dari Sakura, selamat keinginan kalian terkabul.

Cukup sampai disini edisi curhat dan cuap2 saya, see ya next chap.

(((Ditunggu kembali komen-komen dari reader tercinta))) :3 :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengelus lembut bulu Kyuubi, rubah jantan peliharaannya. Dan sebagai respon, Kyuubi pun mengosokkan hidungnya di lengan sang majikan. Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap Kyuubi, mengabaikan tatapan horror orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap keduanya di taman sore itu.

Sasuke masih menatap ngeri pada hewan peliharaan Naruto itu, saat Naruto mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah tetangga barunya, tanpa segan-segan Naruto mengajaknya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sore di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah keduanya, dengan alasan, gadis pirang itu ingin mengenalkan lingkungan baru ini kepada hewan peliharaannya.

"Yaah, seharusnya anak perempuan seusiamu itu memelihara Cihuahua ataupun Pomeranian, bukannya makhluk buas seperti ini" ujar Sasuke seraya menunjuk Kyuubi.

Refleks Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya. Dan bagai paham dirinya sedang dibicarakan, tiba-tiba Kyuubi menggigit pelan kaki kanan Sasuke yang terlapisi jeans tersebut.

"Aww.."

Melihat Sasuke yang menjerit kesakitan, refleks Kyuubi berlari kearah belakang Naruto, walaupun hanya seekor hewan, sekilas tampak Kyuubi menyeringai melihat Sasuke mengelus kakinya yang baru saja digigitnya.

"Yaah, dasar hewan buas!" umpat Sasuke pada Kyuubi yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Naruto, masih sembari mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban gigitan Kyuubi.

Ggrrr..

Kyuubi hanya mengeram sembari menatap Sasuke dari balik tubuh Naruto.

"Yaa, Oji-chan.., jangan marahi Kyuubi, dia memang tidak suka jika dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan hewan lain" Naruto membela sang peliharaan.

"Lagipula Kyuubi ku lebih imut dari Cihuahua ataupun Pomeranian" lanjutnya seraya mengangkat Kyuubi kedalam gendongannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gadis seperti Naruto mampu menggendong seekor rubah yang ditaksirnya bobotnya mencapai 15 kg itu.

Ggrrr …

Mendengar Kyuubi yang kembali mengeram, membuat Naruto meletakkan kembali hewan peliharaannya itu diatas tanah.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa Kau menjadi tetanggaku sekarang?"

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Otou-san memutuskan pindah rumah dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan Kantornya, dan Aku yang masih menumpang hidup padanya, tentu saja hanya bisa mengikutinya" ujar Naruto seraya mengendikkan kedua bahu nya.

"Oji-chan, bukan keinginanku juga bertetangga-an dengan mu"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban sok dewasa Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa Kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau Kau sudah pindah rumah kesebelah rumah orangtua ku?" ujar Sasuke seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans nya.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ne Oji-chan, Aku kan tidak memiliki nomor handphone ataupun media social mu"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya sembari memikirkan perkataan Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang itu benar, dirinya memang tidak pernah memberikan nomor handphone nya pada gadis itu.

"Dan Aku yakin, dirimu juga pasti tidak punya akun media social, Iya kan Oji-chan?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Sasuke hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap gadis yang berusia 11 tahun lebih muda darinya ini, Ia akui memang dirinya tidak banyak memiliki akun media social, bahkan dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Naruto mencibirnya saat Ia mengatakan Ia tidak memiliki akun Instagram di pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kali.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri, perlahan Ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan disusul oleh Naruto yang juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku itu bukan remaja labil seperti kalian, yang punya banyak sekali akun media social, satu akun saja sudah cukup untukku"

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuubi yang beberapa saat lalu naik kepangkuannya.

"Oji-chan, bilang saja kalau dirimu itu kurang pergaulan, masa akun Instagram saja tidak punya" cibir Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang mencibir kearahnya, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat tangannya jadi gatal untuk menarik pipi chubby nya.

Gyuut,

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik pipi Naruto.

"Aww.., Ittai .." keluh sang gadis.

"Enak saja mengataiku kurang pergaulan" ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

Refleks Naruto mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

Grrr ..

Kyuubi yang berada dipangkuan Naruto mengeram menatap Sasuke, seolah dirinya tidak suka sang majikan disakiti oleh Sasuke.

"Kau juga mau memarahiku?" lanjut Sasuke seraya melirik Kyuubi yang mengeram padanya.

"Sini berikan handphone mu" ujar Sasuke seraya mengadahkan tangannya didepan Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengelus pipi nya.

"Ck, tentu saja Aku akan memberikan nomor handphone ku, akun Line milikku juga tersambung di nomor itu"

"Aku tidak bawa handphone Oji-chan, lebih baik handphone milikmu saja berikan padaku Oji-chan" ujar Naruto diakhiri dengan cengiran 3 jarinya.

Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan sebelum akhirnya Ia mengambil smartphone-nya yang disimpannya di saku celananya pada Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil smartphone milik Sasuke, sadar smartphone tersebut dalam keadaan ter-lock, Ia pun kembali menyodorkan smartphone tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, buka dulu"

Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada home key smartphone-nya, Ia sengaja menggunakan fingerprint nya sebagai kata sandi smartphone-nya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat layar smartphone Sasuke yang sudah tidak lagi terkunci.

"Oji-chan, ini nomor handphone ku ya" ujar Naruto seraya memperlihatkan nomor kontaknya yang telah Ia simpan di smartphone Sasuke.

"Lalu, ini ID Line Aku" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto masih sibuk memeriksa aplikasi yang ada pada smartphone Sasuke, mencoba mencari aplikasi lain dimana Ia memilik akun dan bermaksud menambahkan ID nya di kontak Sasuke. Tapi sayang, satu-satu nya media social yang ter-install di smartphone Sasuke hanya Line.

"Astaga, Oji-chan, handphone sebagus ini sayang sekali aplikasinya sedikit, dan benar sekali dirimu memang tidak punya Instagram" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya sembari mengamati smartphone model teranyar dari perusahaan Negeri Ginseng tersebut.

"Sini, Aku install-kan buat mu ya, Oji-chan" lanjut Naruto seraya hendak membuka aplikasi Play Store.

"Tidak perlu, aplikasi itu tidak ada guna nya untuk ku" ujar Sasuke seraya hendak mengambil kembali smartphone-nya dari tangan Naruto, tapi sayang dirinya kalah cepat saat Naruto berusaha menjauhkan kembali smarthone-nya.

"Heehh, tentu saja berguna, jadi kalau dirimu merindukanku, tinggal melihat foto-foto ku saja di Instagram"

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban narsis Naruto, akhirnya Ia pun membiarkan Naruto meng-install beberapa aplikasi pada smartphone-nya, yang Ia yakini tidak akan banyak dipergunakannya. Dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, saat gadis itu butuh beberapa data miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap hasil kerjanya, kini smartphone sang paman tampak lebih _hidup_ pikirnya.

"Ne Oji-chan, ini akun Instagram milkku, Aku sudah membuatmu mem-follow akun milikku, nanti Aku akan follow balik yah" ujarnya seraya mengembalikan smartphone milik Sasuke.

Tanpa memeriksanya, Sasuke langsung saja memasukkan kembali smartphone miliknya ke saku celananya.

"Oji-chan, ngomong-ngomong soal uang yang kemarin Kau berikan padaku, apa Aku harus menggantinya?" ujar Naruto saat dirinya kembali teringat uang 25.000 yen yang kemarin diberikan Sasuke padanya untuk membayar hutangnya pada Ino.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menatap Naruto.

"Memangnya Kau punya uang?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa Kau malah bertanya seolah ingin membayarnya?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku kan hanya berbasa-basi Oji-chan, dan berharap dirimu tidak menyuruhku menggantinya"

Twitch,

Muncul perempatan siku imajiner di kepala Sasuke. Ah, berurusan dengan bocah naif seperti Naruto memang selalu bisa membuatnya mati kutu.

"Ya, Kau memang tidak perlu menggantinya"

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya temani Aku besok pergi ke suatu tempat" lanjut Sasuke diakhiri dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

.

######

.

Dan sesuai permintaan Sasuke kemarin, hari ini Naruto harus menemani sang paman, yang dirinya sendiri belum tahu kemana sang paman akan membawanya pergi. Naruto yang mengenakan sebuah gaun one piece tanpa lengan berwarna soft orange tampak berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, menunggu sang paman mengeluarkan mobilnya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping Naruto tanpa mematikan mesinnya, perlahan Ia menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Sesaat tampak Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap penampilan Naruto.

"Aku tidak berencana mengajakmu ke pantai Naruto, jadi Kau tidak perlu memakai topi itu" ujarnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke, perlahan jemarinya melepas floopy hat yang semula terpasang indah menutupi surai pirangnya dari teriknya matahari musim panas.

"Hey, cepat masuk" perintah Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke, dan langsung memasang seat belt. Floopy hat yang semula dipegangnya, Ia lempar asal kekursi penumpang dibelakang mereka, tingkahnya itupun tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Naruto menatap balik Sasuke yang sedikit menyipitkan matanya melihat kelakuannya barusan.

"Oji-chan, ayo kita berangkat" ujarnya diakhiri dengan cengiran andalannya.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, perlahan Ia menjalankan mobilnya.

.

Naruto menatap jalanan Shibuya yang ramai, sepertinya cuaca musim panas yang cukup menyengat tidak menyurutkan niat orang-orang untuk keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat perbelanjaan yang paling ramai di Tokyo itu.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko pakaian pria dengan merk ternama, yang biasanya menjadi tempat langganan para eksekutif muda. Beberapa saat kemudian Ia pun turun dari mobilnya, melihat sang paman turun dari mobilnya, Naruto segera memakai kembali shoulder bag miliknya dan ikut turun dari mobil.

"Ne, Oji-chan, Kau mau membeli pakaian?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah dirinya berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Lebih tepatnya mengambil suits yang sudah Aku pesan sebelumnya" gumamnya seraya berjalan memasuki toko.

"Selamat datang"

Kedatangan keduanya langsung disambut seorang pegawai toko berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san, Anda ingin mengambil pesanan Anda?" ujar sang pegawai toko kemudian, saat mengetahui pelanggan yang datang adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang pegawai toko.

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar disini, Saya akan mengambil pesanan milik Anda"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sang pegawai membungkukkan badannya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang pegawai toko mengambil suits yang telah dipesan Sasuke 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Uchiha-san, ini pesanan anda" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan _Three Piece Suits_ pesanan Sasuke.

"Anda bisa ikuti saya untuk mencobanya terlebih dahulu" lanjut sang pegawai toko seraya memandu Sasuke menuju fitting room.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti sang pegawai toko menuju fitting room. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke langsung mengambil _Three Piece Suits_ pesanannya dari tangan sang pegawai toko. Tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari fitting room dan memperlihatkan pakaian yang telah dipakainya.

Naruto menatap kagum sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri didepannya, memang paman muda nya yang satu ini selalu terlihat lebih elegan dalam balutan _Three Piece Suits_ seperti ini.

"Oji-chan, .. mm .." ujar Naruto seraya mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak-tidak" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi, .. mm .." lanjutnya kembali seraya mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menatap Naruto, tak bisakah gadis itu memberi pujian dengan lebih feminine, yaitu dengan menggunakan kata-kata mungkin.

Sang pegawai toko hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Hahaha, keponakan Anda sangat lucu sekali Uchiha-san" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Dia bukan keponakanku" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, maaf" sang pegawai toko menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san, apa semuanya sudah sesuai?" lanjutnya kembali.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan sang pegawai toko.

"Semuanya sudah pas" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali masuk kedalam fitting room untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Naruto yang tak sabar menunggu Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya berjalan pelan mengelilingi toko tersebut. Lima belas menit kemudian sang paman pun kembali, Sasuke memberikan pakaian yang tadi dicobanya kembali kepada pegawai toko. Sang pegawai toko pun berpamitan untuk membungkus pesanan Sasuke. Oniksnya kemudian berusaha mencari Naruto yang ternyata sudah tidak berada di depan fitting room.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan saat oniksnya menangkap surai pirang Naruto, Ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto yang tampaknya sedang melihat beberapa dasi. Naruto yang sadar Sasuke telah berdiri disampingnya refleks menoleh.

"Oji-chan, lihat, dasi ini cocok untukmu" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah dasi berwarna soft orange dengan model diagonal stripe.

"Orange?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap dasi yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan warna orange? Lagi pula ini warna nya soft" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia tidak terima jika Sasuke menghina warna kesukaannya itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali dirimu memakai dasi selain warna hitam, Oji-chan" lanjut Naruto, karena beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, Ia selalu melihat sang paman mengenakan dasi berwarna hitam.

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto yang baru saja memprotes selera berpakaiannya. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Naruto pun akhirnya kembali meletakkan dasi berwarna soft orange tersebut ditempatnya semula.

Kedua sapphire Naruto kembali menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, Ia kemudian berjalan pelan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Jemarinya dengan sigap kembali mengambil sebuah dasi, yang kali ini sebuah dasi berbahan sutra berwarna abu-abu.

"Ne.. ne, Oji-chan, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ujar Naruto seraya menunjukkan dasi yang baru diambilnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dasi yang diberikan Naruto, baiklah setidaknya kali ini warnanya abu-abu, tapi sepertinya Dia tidak asing dengan model dasi tersebut. Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana Ia pernah melihat dasi dengan model yang sama dengan yang dipegang Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka juga punya model ini, ini kan dasi yang ada di cover buku Fifty Shades of Grey" ujar Naruto antusias.

Ya, itu dia, Fifty Shades of Grey.

' _Apa.., tunggu..'_

Sasuke menatap horror Naruto yang masih tersenyum seraya menatap dasi tersebut. Perlahan tangan besarnya menyentuh pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Na.. Ru.. To.."

Dengan sedikit susah payah Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya yang tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke, kedua sapphire nya bisa menangkap kilatan marah di oniks Sasuke.

"Dari mana Kau tahu buku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Aku meminjamnya dari kakak sepupu Ino" jawab Naruto polos.

"Jangan bilang Kau membacanya" Sasuke semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya dikepala Naruto.

Seolah baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru diucapnya, Naruto kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak Oji-chan, Aku hanya membaca beberapa bab saja, ternyata novel itu tidak sesuai dengan genre kesukaan Aku"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat seraya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan baca buku seperti itu lagi!" perintahnya pada Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, raut wajah Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode marah sungguh mengerikan pikirnya.

"Uchiha-san, pesanan Anda telah siap"

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pegawai toko yang tadi kembali memanggil dirinya. Ia kemudian menarik tanggannya dari atas kepala Naruto.

"Iya" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekat kearah sang pegawai toko yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kasir.

Naruto yang merasa telah terlepas dari Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, seraya berjalan menuju meja kasir Sasuke mengambil dasi berwarna soft orange yang tadi disarankan Naruto padanya.

"Huuhh, hampir saja" gumam Naruto pelan seraya mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Oji-chan itu benar-benar sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah" lanjutnya seraya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada kasir.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba teringat akan satu hal kemudian memutar tubuhnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibelinya di toko tersebut, yang pastinya sesuatu yang harga nya bersahabat untuk siswa SMU sepertinya. Sampai kedua sapphire-nya menangkap benda yang berkilauan di rak yang tak jauh dari tempat dasi tadi.

Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju rak aksesoris tersebut, kemudian jemarinya mengambil salah satu penjepit dasi. Naruto melihat label harga yang tertera, perlahan Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

' _Astaga, barang sekecil ini saja mahal sekali'_ batinnya kemudian.

"Naruto, ayo kita keluar!" ujar Sasuke yang telah selesai membayar pesanannya.

Naruto pun mengangguk pelan, Ia segera berjalan menuju kasir sembari memegang penjepit dasi yang tadi dilihatnya.

Drrtt .. Drrtt..

Sasuke mengambil smartphone-nya yang disimpannya di saku celananya, dengan cepat jemarinya menggeser tombol hijau pada layar smartphone-nya.

"Halo .." seolah tak ingin diganggu, Ia pun berjalan keluar toko terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Sasuke yang lebih dahulu keluar dari toko, membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu menyeringai kecil. Naruto segera memberikan penjepit dasi yang tadi diambilnya pada sang kasir dan membayarnya sesuai dengan harga yang tertera di layar.

Naruto menatap barang yang baru saja dibelinya, cepat-cepat Ia memasukkan nya kedalam shoulder bag miliknya.

"Terima kasih" ujar sang pegawai toko seraya membungkukkan badannya saat Naruto melewatinya untuk keluar dari toko.

Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan toko tiba-tiba menyodorkan goodie bag nya pada Naruto. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap goodie bag yang ada didepannya.

"Bawa ini!" perintah Sasuke.

"Yaa, kenapa harus Aku yang bawa" protes Naruto.

"Setidaknya jika tidak bisa membayar 25.000 yen ku, maka bayarlah dengan tenaga mu" lanjutnya seraya menyeringai kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendecak pelan, sekarang Ia tahu kenapa Sasuke memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya hari ini. Dengan terpaksa Ia pun mengambil goodie bag milik Sasuke.

.

Matahari hampir terbenam saat keduanya kembali kerumah. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya, memberinya kode untuk turun dan membukakan gerbang, agar dirinya bisa memasukkan mobilnya kedalam rumah.

"Ck, Oji .. chan, Kau jahat sekali padaku" walaupun mengeluh, Naruto tetap turun dan membukakan gerbang untuk Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang membukakan gerbang rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke segera mematikan mesin mobilnya sesaat setelah Ia yakin telah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan posisi yang tepat.

Blam,

Terdengar suara mobil yang ditutup oleh Sasuke. Ia pun tak lupa mengambil goodie bag yang diletakkannya di kursi penumpang. Ah, Ia juga mengambil floopy hat milik Naruto.

Melihat sebuah topi yang melayang kearahnya, refleks kedua tangan Naruto menangkapnya.

"Ck, Oji-chan, tak bisakah Kau memberinya dengan benar" kesalnya karena Sasuke mengembalikan floopy hat miliknya dengan cara melemparkannya.

"Ha'i .. Ha'i, gomen ne" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya akan masuk kedalam rumahnya membuat Naruto teringat akan satu hal, dengan cepat Ia merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas nya.

"Ne, Oji .. chan"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ini" ujar Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menatap bungkusan kecil yang ada ditangan Naruto.

"Oji-chan, otanjoubi omedetou" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Aku tidak sempat membungkusnya dengan kertas kado" lanjutnya dengan cengiran andalannya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Ia tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha"

Sasuke tertawa kecil seraya memegang kepalanya, Ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 23 Juli yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Baginya senyum Naruto dan cahaya jingga matahari sore hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini.

.

######

.

Kushina membungkukkan badannya didepan kulkas, memeriksa buah ataupun beberapa makanan ringan yang mungkin masih ada tersisa. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, wanita bersurai merah itupun langsung menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan pelan menuju meja makan dimana tampak anak perempuannya sedang duduk seraya memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Naru-chan, maaf, Ka-san lupa kemarin membeli cemilan untuk teman-teman mu yang akan datang hari ini, bisa tidak dirimu yang membeli camilan nya di konbini di ujung gang sana"

Naruto mengalihkan kedua sapphire nya menatap sang Ibu. Awalnya Ia ingin mengeluh karena disuruh keluar di siang hari seperti ini, namun melihat wajah sang Ibu, Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengeluh.

"Ha'i .. Ha'i .." ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Kushina memberikan beberapa ribu yen pada Naruto.

"Mungkin Kau juga bisa membeli beberapa kue di toko yang ada didekat konbini juga" ujar Kushina yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya. Jika bukan demi kedua sahabatnya yang akan datang di sabtu siang ini, Ia tidak akan sudi keluar rumah. Sesuai dengan janji mereka yang akan mengerjakan tugas musim panas di minggu kedua liburan, di rumah Naruto.

Naruto menutup gerbang rumahnya, saat dirinya menoleh kesamping, kedua sapphire nya mendapati sang bungsu Uchiha yang ternyata baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Oji-chan?" gumam Naruto kemudian, refleks Sasuke yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Kau berada disini?"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau lupa, ini rumah orangtuaku" jawab Sasuke seraya mendecak pelan.

"Hahaha, maaf, soalnya kemarin waktu Aku datang kerumahmu, Aku tidak melihatmu Oji-chan, kata Mikoto Oba-san dirimu tidak tinggal dirumah ini"

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku hanya pulang kerumah saat weekend" ujar Sasuke yang telah berada disamping Naruto, yah setidaknya Ia telah memutuskan setiap weekend akan pulang kerumahnya.

Terlihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Ah, iya juga, lagipula ini kan golden week" gumamnya kemudian.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan meng-iya-kan perkataan Naruto, libur selama 3 hari sepertinya cukup membosankan jika hanya dihabiskannya di apartemennya seorang diri.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Teman ku akan datang untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panas, dan Oka-san lupa menyiapkan cemilan, jadi mau tak mau Aku harus keluar membeli beberapa cemilan di Lawson di depan sana" jelas Naruto panjang lebar seraya salah satu tangannya menunjuk arah konbini, refleks oniks Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Naruto.

"Kebetulan Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu" gumam Sasuke kemudian.

Sadar sepertinya pembicaraan akan mengarah kemana, Naruto kemudian memicingkan kedua sapphire nya menatap Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, belanjaanku sudah banyak, dan tanganku cuma ada 2, jadi jangan menyuruhku juga untuk membelikan barangmu" sepertinya Naruto salah mengartikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik Kau ikut saja denganku ke Lawson" ujar Naruto seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar badannya, menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disaku celana nya.

"Aku kan tidak ada niat untuk menyuruhnya" gumamnya pelan seraya mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Naruto.

Melihat sang gadis pirang sudah berada cukup jauh didepannya, akhirnya Sasuke berlari pelan untuk mengejar Naruto.

.

"Terimakasih, dan ditunggu kembali kedatangannya" ujar sang kasir Lawson seraya menyerahkan struk belanja dan uang kembalian milik Naruto.

"Ha'i" balas Naruto seraya mengangguk singkat.

Ia kemudian menyusun semua belanjaannya, kemudian kedua sapphire nya mencari sosok seseorang yang pergi bersamanya tadi. Saat dirinya telah keluar dari konbini baru Ia sadar, ternyata sang paman sedang menunggunya sembari menikmati sekaleng minuman berkarbonasi. Naruto melirik tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak membawa sesuatu.

"Oji-chan, Kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" ujarnya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat, Aku membeli minuman ini Naruto" Sasuke menunjukkan minuman kalengnya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan Sasuke, Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari konbini tersebut, mungkin kedua temannya sudah sampai dirumahnya.

Sasuke membuang kaleng minumannya yang telah kosong di tong sampah yang disediakan convenience store tersebut, Ia pun kemudian berjalan pelan menyusul Naruto yang ada didepannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas belanjaan yang diletakkan Naruto pada siku kanannya.

"Sepertinya banyak sekali belanjaanmu" lanjutnya seraya berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Ino itu walaupun kurus tapi dia banyak makan, jadi Aku harus membeli banyak cemilan" jawab Naruto seraya mengambil sebuah ice cream stick dari dalam bungkusan belanjaannya.

"Ino?" sepertinya nama itu tidak asing ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ahh, bocah pirang teman mu itu" lanjutnya saat dirinya berhasil mengingat nama tersebut.

"Hm, Kau mengingatnya" Naruto mengangguk, meng-iya-kan perkataan Sasuke.

Srek,

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang membuka bungkus sebuah pop ice stick, dapat dilihatnya perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan ice cream tersebut dari bungkusnya. Sebuah ice cream berwarna biru dengan dua buah stick.

Sadar dirinya sedang ditatap sang paman, refleks Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang paman.

"Oji-chan, Kau mau?" tawarnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera membelah 2 pop ice stick-nya, sepertinya ice stick ini memang dibuat untuk 2 orang.

Tak,

Keduanya kemudian menatap pop ice stick yang baru dibelah oleh Naruto, sayang, ternyata belahan pop ice stick tersebut tidak rata, belahan pop ice stick yang ada ditangan kiri Naruto lebih banyak daripada yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Oji-chan, ini" Naruto menyodorkan pop ice stick yang ada ditangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya menatap pop ice stick yang disodorkan Naruto padanya, kemudian oniksnya menatap pop ice stick yang ada ditangan kiri Naruto.

"Sepertinya jatah ice milikku masih ada disitu juga Naruto" ujarnya seraya menunjuk pop ice stick yang ada ditangan kiri Naruto.

"Oh, Ku kira ini milikku Oji-chan, seharusnya Kau bersyukur Aku masih mau membaginya padamu" ujar Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba Ia menarik tangan kiri Naruto, dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menggit bagian ice yang di klaimnya sebagai jatahnya. Sontak perbuatannya ini membuat kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Y .. yaa.., Oji .. chan" Naruto sedikit terbata saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah sang paman dengan wajahnya, sontak hal tersebut membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan kembali wajahnya setelah berhasil menggigit _jatah_ ice miliknya yang tersisa pada pop ice stick ditangan kiri Naruto. Dan dengan naifnya Ia kemudian mengambil pop ice stick yang ada ditangan kanan Naruto, sepertinya Ia tidak sadar kelakuannya barusan membuat gadis yang beberapa bulan lagi menginjak umur 16 tahun itu membeku ditempat.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto" ujarnya kemudian seraya menggigit pop ice stick miliknya.

Naruto yang tersadar dipangil, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah, mungkin itu campuran antara marah dan malu, tapi sepertinya _malu_ yang lebih mendominasi.

Ia kemudian menatap sang paman yang telah berjalan didepannya, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat Sasuke yang dengan naifnya menikmati pop ice stick nya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya saat menyadari Naruto yang tidak berada disampingnya. Ia menatap Naruto yang tampak sedang menoleh kesamping. Perlahan gadis itu memasukkan ice kedalam mulutnya, dan menggigitnya, sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar sedari tadi Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya.

.

######

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Omake ~

.

"Gaara, cepat buka gerbangnya" perintah Ino saat keduanya telah berada di depan gerbang rumah Naruto.

"Tidak sopan Ino kalau kita masuk sembarangan, lebih baik Kita menelpon Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar" ujar Gaara seraya mengambil smartphone-nya di saku celananya.

Namun saat dirinya hendak menghubungi Naruto, samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara sang gadis. Gaara kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Iris jade nya menangkap sosok Naruto dan seorang pria tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ino, Gaara" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil kearah keduanya seraya menarik tangan Sasuke, Sasuke yang belum siap tampak sedikit kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Gaara menatap pria yang bersama dengan Naruto tersebut, tampak Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat dimana Ia pernah melihat wajah pria itu.

' _Ah, pria yang di Instagram'_

Akhirnya Gaara mengetahui siapa sosok pria yang fotonya pernah di posting Naruto itu.

.

.

.

.

Chap 5, update ..

Sankyuu for your supporting minna,

To you all whom fav, follow this story and left review

.

If you enjoy or like this story, please click fav/follow or just type your review to show you're supporting the Author.

Sankyuu ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus mengetukkan pensil mekaniknya diatas meja, suara berisik yang dihasilkan dari 2 buah benda yang saling berbenturan membuat Ino sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yaa, Naruto, berhentilah mengetukkan pensilmu diatas meja, suaranya membuatku pusing"

Refleks Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, kedua sapphire nya kini menatap intens kedua aquamarine milik Ino.

"Kenapa Kau malah menatapku seperti itu?" gerutu Ino selanjutnya.

Sesaat terdengar Naruto menghela nafasnya, selanjutnya sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ino, Aku menyerah, Aku tidak mengerti mengerjakan soal fisika ini, Aku menyalin punyamu saja nanti"

Bugh,

Tanpa aba-aba Ino memukul kepala Naruto yang tengah duduk disampingnya dengan buku paket miliknya, yang langsung direspon Naruto dengan rintihan.

"Aww, itu sakit Ino" gerutunya seraya menatap intens Ino.

"Enak saja Kau mau menyalin milikku, kerjakan sendiri, dan kalau Kau tidak mengerti Kau bisa bertanya pada Gaara, bukannya itu tujuan kita belajar bersama hari ini"

Naruto hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibir nya pada Ino, kemudian kedua gadis itu refleks menatap Gaara yang sedari tadi tampak masih tetap tenang, bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara berisik yang dihasilkan Ino dan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menatap sahabat bersurai merahnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jemarinya masih memegang pensil mekanik namun sedari tadi jemari pemuda itu belum terlihat bergerak. Perlahan Naruto menyikut lengan Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ino, kenapa dengan Gaara? Aku baru sadar sedari tadi sepertinya dia belum ada bersuara sedikitpun" ujar Naruto setengah berbisik kepada Ino.

Ino perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto, memang benar sejak dimulai belajar bersama setengah jam yang lalu Gaara sedikitpun belum ada membuka suaranya. Memang diantara mereka bertiga Gaara lah yang paling tenang, tidak seberisik Ia dan Naruto, tapi tidak juga seperti ini, kelakukan Gaara kali ini diluar dari kebiasaanya.

Sementara itu, Gaara masih berkutat dalam pikirannya, memori nya kembali mem-flash back kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana akrabnya Naruto dengan pria yang baru diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, bahkan Naruto tanpa segan menggandeng lengan pria yang jauh lebih tua dari mereka. Kedua nya tampak sangat akrab.

' _Apa hubungan Naruto dengannya? Mereka berdua kelihatannya sangat akrab sekali'_

Gaara masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sampai-sampai Ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi kedua sahabat perempuannya tengah mentap intens dirinya.

' _Ditambah lagi pria itu tinggal disebelah rumah Naruto, dan ..'_

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Gaara tidak sadar jika Naruto sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menempel di dahinya. Refleks Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuat suara kursi yang didudukinya sedikit berdecit.

"Na .. Naruto" dengan gelagapan Gaara merespon Naruto.

Iris jade miliknya menatap kedua sapphire milik Naruto, tampak raut wajah kekhawatiran di sana.

"Gaara, Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku kira dirimu sedang sakit, makanya Aku periksa dahimu"

Gaara jadi merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat wajah khawatir Naruto.

' _Tunggu, apa Naruto mengkhawatirkan Aku?'_

Bolehkah kali ini Gaara merasa senang.

Gaara berdehem pelan, Ia kemudian kembali merapatkan kursinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya memikirkan soal nomor 15 ini" ujarnya berbohong.

"Lihatlah Ino, Gaara saja tidak mengerti soal ini, sudah kukatakan kalau ini pertanyaan yang sulit"

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Ne .. ne.., bagaimana kalau kita panggil Sasuke Ji-chan, Dia mungkin bisa membantu" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Refleks Gaara membanting pensil mekaniknya keatas meja yang sontak menarik atensi kedua sahabat pirangnya.

"Yaa, Kita tidak perlu memanggilnya, Aku juga bisa mengerjakan soal ini"

Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Gaara.

"Bukannya tadi Kau katakan, Kau juga bingung dengan jawaban soal yang ini Gaara"

"Ah, Itu.., setelah Aku pikir lagi akhirnya Aku tahu jawabannya" lanjut Gaara tanpa menatap kedua sapphire Naruto.

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gaara, sepintas muncul ide jahil dalam pikirannya.

"Ne, Naruto, kenapa Kau tidak cerita kalau Kau pindah rumah disebelah rumah Sasuke Ji-chan" ujar Ino seraya memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto.

Ino sedikit melirik kearah Gaara tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya, sesuai dugaannya Gaara mengeluarkan ekspresinya ketika nama _Sasuke_ disebut.

"Hmm, Aku belum ada cerita yah?" Ujar Naruto seraya memasang pose berfikir.

"Kupikir itu tidak terlalu penting, lagipula Aku memang tidak tahu kalau Otou-san membeli rumah tepat disamping rumah Mikoto Oba-san" lanjut Naruto seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau bertetangga dengan paman tampan itu berarti" goda Ino seraya menyikut pelan lengan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya menanggapi perkataan Ino, sedangkan Gaara yang semulanya tampak cuek dengan percakapan keduanya kali ini sedikit menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Dia tidak tinggal disini, karena kebetulan golden week makanya Dia pulang kerumah" jawab Naruto singkat seraya kembali membuka buku paketnya.

"Sepertinya Kau tahu sekali Naruto, kelihatannya kalian semakin akrab yah sejak Dia meminjamkanmu uang itu" goda Ino.

"Sstttt …" refleks Naruto membungkam mulut Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san mendengarnya" bisik Naruto kemudian.

Perlahan Naruto menarik kembali tangannya yang semula digunakannya untuk membungkam mulut Ino.

"Lalu Kau sudah tahu bagaimana mau mengembalikan uang itu padanya?" akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku katakan saja padanya kalau Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membayarnya"

Perkataan polos nan cuek Naruto berhasil membuat Ino dan Gaara sweat drop bersamaan.

"Sebagai gantinya minggu kemarin Dia menyuruhku menemaninya belanja, dan kalian mau tahu, Dia menjadikanku kacungnya selama seharian" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya saat mengingat kembali kejadian minggu lalu saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya membawa seluruh barang belanjaannya.

"Hahaha …" Ino tidak bisa menahan tawa nya kali ini.

"Itu baru Sasuke Ji-san yang kukenal"

Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Ino, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini malah membela si paman bukan dirinya.

"Hey, kalian berdua sampai kapan mau membahas paman tetangga itu, tugas ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian masih terus mengobrol"

Refleks Naruto dan Ino menatap Gaara, keduanya kemudian kembali mengambil buku paketnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terabaikan. Benar kata Gaara tugas mereka tidak akan selesai jika mereka terus mengobrol seperti ini.

"Ne Gaara, ajarkan Aku menjawab soal nomor 17"

Gaara menatap Naruto yang tampak sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya. Perlahan jemarinya mengambil buku paket Naruto.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sekali, jadi perhatikan baik-baik"

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil pada Gaara, dalam hati Ia mensyukuri ide Ino tentang belajar bersama ini, berkat mereka berdua tugas musim panas kali ini jadi lebih cepat selesai.

.

######

.

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang ikut mengantar mereka ke halte dari balik jendela kaca bus. Perlahan bus yang dinaikinya bersama Gaara berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah sosok sahabat pirangnya tidak lagi tampak, Ino kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya yang kali ini menghadap Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda ini tampak asyik menatap smartphone-nya.

"Ne, Gaara, Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Perkataan Ino refleks membuat Gaara menoleh padanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tapi tampaknya sahabat pria nya ini masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataannya barusan.

Ino menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maksudku, Kau tidak ingin bertanya tentang Sasuke Ji-san padaku" lanjut Ino to the point.

Gaara yang akhirnya paham maksud dari perkataan Ino langsung menyimpan smartphone miliknya kedalam saku celananya.

"Bukannya Kau sudah pernah bercerita tentangnya Ino"

Ino sedikit memicingkan iris aquamarine nya, kemudian perlahan wajahnya Ia dekatkan pada wajah Gaara, refleks Gaara sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya agar tidak berbenturan dengan dahi milik Ino.

"Kau tidak cemburu padanya Gaara?"

Gaara berdehem pelan menanggapi perkataan Ino, refleks Ino pun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Kenapa Kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Ino sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Sudah Aku katakan padamu Gaara, tidak ada yang perlu Kau sembunyikan dariku, Aku tahu betul kalau Kau menyukai Naruto"

"Melihat ekspresimu tadi siang saat melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke Ji-san Aku tahu kalau Kau sebenarnya cemburu, iya kan"

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, Ia tidak suka saat Ino mengintrogasinya seperti ini.

"Lagipula belum tentu kan kalau Uchiha-san itu menyukai Naruto, Ino, kita itu masih pelajar SMU, Aku pikir pria dewasa seperti Dia tidak tertarik memiliki hubungan dengan anak seumuran kita" ujar Gaara mencoba berfikiran positif.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang menyukainya"

Perkataan Ino barusan berhasil merubah ekspresi di wajah Gaara, dan Ino menyukai hal itu.

"Mungkin saja kan kalau Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Ji-san"

"Alasannya?" Gaara menatap serius Ino.

"Dia tampan"

"Aku juga tampan"

Perkataan spontan Gaara berhasil membuat sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, Iya.. iya Aku akui Kau tampan Gaara"

Gaara sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, Ia malu dengan ucapan spontannya barusan.

"Tapi sayangnya Kau terlalu malu mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto, Kau tidak takut kalau seseorang mendahuluimu" ujar Ino seraya menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi perkataan Ino, benar yang dikatakan Ino, tapi Ia bukannya malu, Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabatnya yang satu itu, bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya, Ia tidak ingin pernyataan suka nya malah membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang.

"Bagaimana kalau Kau mengajaknya pergi ke festival minggu depan, lalu disana Kau ungkapkan perasaan mu padanya"

Gaara menatap horror Ino yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Itu terlalu cepat Ino"

Bugh,

Ino memukul lengan Gaara.

"Kau ini pria, beranilah sedikit"

Gaara hanya bisa meringis sembari mengelus lengannya yang dipukul oleh Ino, kenapa kedua sahabat wanita nya ini mempunyai tenaga seperti pria.

"Kau pikir itu mudah"

"Gaara, Kau hanya perlu mengakatan _'Naruto, Aku menyukaimu'_ padanya" ujar Ino seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Teori memang lebih mudah dari praktiknya Ino"

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

"Bilang saja kalau Ka .."

Drrtt .. drrtt …

Perkataan Ino terpotong saat Gaara mengambil smartphone nya yang bergetar.

"Nii-san ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Apa, besok siang?"

Ino dapat melihat Gaara sedikit menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya Ia cukup penasaran dengan pembicaraan Gaara dan kakak nya yang sampai membuat sahabat pria nya ini menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membantumu besok" ujar Gaara sesaat sebelum memutuskan panggilannya dengan sang kakak.

"Ne, Gaara, Kau kenapa?"

Gaara melirik sekilas kearah Ino.

"Kankuro Nii-san memintaku untuk membantunya dalam pemotretan besok siang"

"Pemotretan? Siapa modelnya?"

Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat menatap Ino yang sedang dalam mode _want to know_ nya.

"Shimura Sai" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Benarkah? Aaaahhhh …. Gaara ajak Aku juga" ujar Ino seraya mengguncang tubuh Gaara.

Gaara baru teringat kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah fans berat dari Shimura Sai.

"Ya, ya, Kau boleh ikut besok"

"Aaaahhhh … Aku bisa bertemu dengan Sai-kun besok"

Gaara hanya bisa sweat drop melihat Ino yang sedang dalam fan-girl mode. Perlahan Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Ino.

.

######

.

Sasuke menatap box makanan ditangan kirinya, kemudian oniksnya beralih menatap pintu mahoni didepannya. Jika bukan karena sang Ibu tercinta yang menyuruhnya mengantar makanan ini pada sang pemilik rumah, maka Ia tidak mungkin mau repot-repot mengantar makanan ini, di minggu sore menjelang malam seperti ini ditambah langitpun sebentar lagi akan menurunkan hujan. Kenapa Ibunya tidak menyuruh sang pemilik rumah untuk mengambilnya sendiri?

' _Kau berhutang padaku Dobe'_ batinnya sesaat sebelum jemarinya menekan bel rumah Naruto.

Ting tong ..

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah Ia menekan bel rumah Naruto, namun dirinya masih belum mendengar respon dari sang pemilik rumah.

Ting tong ..

Lagi, jemarinya kembali menekan bel rumah Naruto. Tak tahukah pemilik rumah ini kalau dirinya bukan tipe orang penyabar.

Ting tong .. Ting tong ..

Sasuke yang tak sabaran menekan bel rumah Naruto berkali-kali. Samar-samar Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju pintu.

"Yaahh, bisa sabar sedikit ti .." kalimat Naruto terpotong saat dirinya menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat, bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yaahh, Oji-chan, ternyata dirimu" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Ia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan kemudian berjalan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedikit kebingungan didepan pintu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung punggung Naruto, hey, gadis ini tidak bertanya kenapa dirinya datang kesini.

"Oji-chan, jangan lupa tutup kembali pintunya yah" ujar Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Naruto, perlahan Ia pun menutup pintu rumah Naruto kemudian segera menyusul sang gadis.

Tampak di netranya sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tengah duduk santai diantas permadani bersandarkan sofa sembari menonton televisi. Bahkan kehadirannya saat ini tidak berhasil menarik atensinya dari benda elektronik tersebut.

"Kalau kerjaanmu cuma bersantai seperti ini, kenapa tidak dirimu saja yang mengambil ini kerumah"

Perkataan Sasuke barusan cukup menarik atensi sang gadis.

"Oji-chan, apa yang Kau bawa?" Naruto menatap box coklat ditangan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan box berisi makanan tersebut tepat diatas kepala Naruto, membuat sang gadis refleks memegang box tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sasuke yang kini ikut duduk disampingnya bersandarkan sofa.

"Makanan dari Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke singkat seraya mengambil remote TV dan mulai mengganti channel.

"Yah, Ji-chan kenapa Kau tidak antar dari tadi? Aku baru saja memakan ramenku, kalau Kau mengantarnya dari tadi, kan aku bisa menghemat stok ramen ku untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda Ia kesal dengan dirinya. Hey, seharusnya gadis ini berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau mengantarkan makanan dari sang Ibu untuknya.

Refleks Sasuke menjentik dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Seharusnya Kau bersyukur Aku masih mau mengantarkan makanan ini untukmu"

Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dahinya yang menjadi korban jemari usil Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menyimpannya di kulkas dahulu, aku bisa memanaskannya besok" ujarnya seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur.

Tess.. tes …

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara hujan yang perlahan turun, ternyata benar dugaanya.

"Oji-chan, diluar hujan" teriak Naruto sekembalinya dari dapur.

"Aku tahu Dobe, Aku bisa mendengarnya sendiri"

Naruto kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya menatap Sasuke, kemudian Ia kembali duduk disamping sang paman.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe"

"Tapi Kau memang Dobe" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali menjentik dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Aww, berhenti melakukan itu" protes Naruto seraya mengelus dahinya.

Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana orangtua mu, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali" ujar Sasuke yang baru menyadari rumah Naruto yang sepi.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi ke Amerika, mereka baru berangkat siang tadi dan akan kembali minggu depan" ujar Naruto seraya mengambil selimut yang ada diatas sofa nya, dan kemudian membungkus dirinya denga selimut tersebut.

"Amerika?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Iya, menghadiri pernikahan Karin Oba-san"

Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Uppss" Naruto yang baru sadar dengan ucapannya refleks menutup mulutnya, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

"Kenapa denganmu?" Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Oji-chan, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

Oke, Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Aku mengatakan kalau Karin Oba-san menikah, Kau tidak sedih?" akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya walau dengan sedkit takut.

"Haaa?"

"Oji-chan, Aku tahu Kau pasti sedih karena ditinggal menikah oleh Oba-san" ujar Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan iba, Ia memang tahu bibinya itu sudah lama putus dengan Sasuke, namun bisa saja kan kalau pria yang disampingnya ini masih memiliki perasaan pada bibi nya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, bagaimana bisa gadis pirang ini menarik kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Oji-chan jika Kau ingin menangis maka menangis saja, tenang Aku ada disini"

Refleks Naruto menarik surai Sasuke, dan membenamkan wajah sang paman di dadanya. Sepertinya sang gadis terlalu banyak menonton drama roman picisan sehingga berasumsi seperti itu.

Tak ayal perbuatan Naruto ini membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut, bagaimana tidak, ada seorang wanita yang kini sedang beranjak dewasa membenamkan wajahmu di dadanya. Ia sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan, kalau tubuh Naruto remaja benar-benar bisa disebut memiliki bentuk sempurna bagi kaum Adam, dan saat ini wajahmu sedang menempel di gumpalan daging tersebut. Oh, salahkan hormon pria dewasa Sasuke.

"Oji-chan, tapi Kau jangan berfikiran untuk bunuh diri yah hanya karena ditinggal menikah oleh Oba-san" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya yang tadi sempat melayang kemana-mana.

"Hubunganku dengan Karin sudah lama berakhir Naruto, jadi Aku tidak akan menagis kalau bibi mu itu menikah"

"Hehh, cuma sebatas itu cintamu padanya Ji-chan?"

Sasuke kembali menjentik dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjukknya, yang refleks kembali mendapat umpatan kecil dari Naruto.

"Tahu apa anak kecil sepertimu tentang cinta, Kau terlalu banyak menonton Dorama"

"Tentu saja Aku tahu, dan Aku tidak …"

Belum sempat Naruto melengkapi kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja listrik padam dan membuat ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

"Kyaaa …"

Refleks Sasuke dengan instingnya membekap mulut Naruto yang menjerit disampingnya.

"Diam Dobe, ini cuma mati lampu"

Walau tak dapat melihat, Sasuke dapat merasakan kepala Naruto yang mengangguk. Perlahan Ia melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut sang gadis.

"Dimana saklar rumahmu, Aku akan memeriksanya"

Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak dari duduknya harus mengurungkan niatnya saat kedua tangan posesif Naruto memeluk lengan kanannya.

"Oji-chan jangan pergi, Aku takut gelap"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Sebentar lagi listriknya juga akan menyala" lanjut Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau listriknya lama baru menyala"

"Kita tunggu saja" ujar Naruto singkat, Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Sasuke dan kali ini Ia juga membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin kembali memprotes perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya listriknya kembali menyala"

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukannya di lengan kanannya.

"Oji-chan, malam ini Kau tidur disini saja yah" pinta Naruto dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Haahh?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti saat Aku tertidur listriknya kembali padam?"

"Tidak akan" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa listrik tidak akan kembali padam.

"Bagaimana dirimu seyakin itu, ditambah hujan deras seperti ini kemungkinan listrik kembali padam itu sangat besar"

Naruto kembali memeluk lengan Sasuke, menahan sang paman agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian dirumahnya malam ini.

"Kalau Kau takut tidur sendirian dirumah, kenapa tidak ikut pergi bersama orangtuamu ke Amerika?"

"Kalau Aku ikut pergi bersama mereka, maka tidak ada yang menjaga Kyuubi disini"

Sasuke baru teringat bahwa sang gadis memiliki seekor rubah sebagai hewan peliharaan.

"Lalu Aku harus tidur dimana?"

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengalah, Ia juga sedikit kasihan jika meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, apalagi tadi saat listrik padam Ia bisa merasakan kalau gadis ini benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat memeluk lengannya.

"Tentu saja Kau tidur di sofa ini"

Sasuke sedkit mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang masih setia memeluk lengannya.

"Lalu Kau?"

"Tentu saja Aku tidur dikamarku, jadi nanti jika ditengah malam tiba-tiba listrik padam, dirimu langsung berlari ke kamarku mengantarkan lampu cadangan emergency-nya" ujarnya seraya menampilkan senyum tiga jarinya.

Sasuke kembali menjentik dahi Naruto, membuat sang gadis melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan sang paman.

"Aku pulang" ujar Sasuke kembali seraya beranjak bangkit dari duduknya, Ia lupa yang Ia hadapi adalah bocah naïf seperti Naruto.

"Aahhh, iya .. iya, Aku akan mengambil futon yang disimpan Kaa-san, jadi dirimu bisa tidur disitu, yang penting temani Aku malam ini" lanjut Naruto seraya kembali menarik lengan sang paman.

Sasuke kembali terduduk, perlahan Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Oh Tuhan, semoga dirinya masih bisa berfikir waras malam ini.

.

######

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Maaf yah buat yang masih menunggu fic gaje ini, akhirnya baru bisa update.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Aku sering ada kerjaan keluar kota, jadi fic ini sedikit terbaikan.

Dan terimakasih buat kalian yang telah menyempatkan memberi review. Ditunggu kembali review para reader sekalian.

Sankyuu -Hatake Aria-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, entah kenapa dirinya begitu bahagia melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapikan futon tepat disamping ranjangnya, mungkin karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menginap di rumahnya, ah .. ini mungkin yang disebut pajama party.

Sesekali Sasuke terlihat berkacak pinggang sembari oniksnya menatap setiap sudut futon yang baru saja digelarnya.

' _Oke, sempurna'_ batinnya kemudian.

Didalam hatinya Ia sedikit merutuki Naruto yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya. Baiklah, Ia mengakui hujan diluar masih turun dengan derasnya, walau rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter, tapi bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan basah kuyup jika Ia menerobos pulang kerumahnya, karena bocah pirang itu tidak akan mau meminjamkan payung untuk dirinya pulang. Baru saja Ia akan berbalik arah menghadap sang gadis pirang, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal mendarat sempurna di wajahnya yang tampan, dan siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan sang gadis pirang itu sendiri.

"Yaa, kenapa kau melempar bantalnya ke wajahku?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto sang pelaku hanya memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih pada sang paman.

"Oji-chan, itu karna dirimu terlalu lambat menangkapnya" elaknya sembari tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, inilah yang akan terjadi jika kau menanggapi omongan dan tingkah Naruto yang layaknya anak kecil.

Daripada berdebat lebih jauh, Sasuke lebih memilih meletakkan bantal yang baru saja dilempar oleh Naruto di atas futonnya, Ia pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang dilipatnya dibawah kepala. Baru saja dirinya ingin menutup kedua oniksnya tetapi Ia urungkan saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Tinggi ranjang Naruto yang hanya 50 cm membuat jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tidur, ini sudah malam" perintah Sasuke seraya sedikit mendorong wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

Refleks Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya, bahkan dirinya tak habis pikir kalau telapak tangan sang paman ternyata sebesar ini dan mampu menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Yaah"

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat, namun bukannya merasa bersalah Sasuke malah tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang kesusahan menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Oji-chan, Aku belum mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kita bercerita, ada yang ingin Aku tanyakan padamu" bujuk Naruto seraya memposisikan tubuhnya kearah kepala Sasuke.

"Maaf, Aku tidak membuka sesi tanya jawab malam ini" jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil bantalnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tersebut.

"Oji .. chan, ayolah, Kau ini pria dewasa, masa jam segini sudah tidur, bahkan ini belum ada jam 10 malam" bujuk Naruto seraya menarik bantal Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya.

' _Oh Tuhan'_

Sasuke hanya bisa membatin, baiklah jujur dirinya memang belum mengantuk, tapi tak tahukah Naruto kalau Sasuke sedari tadi sudah mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. Bagaimanapun Ia adalah pria normal, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya pasti bereaksi saat berdekatan dengan lawan jenis, apalagi kali ini tidur sekamar dengan seorang gadis yang tengah beranjak dewasa seperti Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sosok Naruto remaja sangatlah cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional.

Tapi saat ini yang dihadapinya adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto, gadis remaja dengan pikiran naifnya yang menganggap semua orang itu adalah orang baik, bagaimana mungkin Ia malah membiarkan seorang pria tidur didalam kamarnya berdua dengan dirinya walaupun beda ranjang disaat dirumahnya hanya ada dirinya, bagaimana Ia bisa yakin kalau pria itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Yah, bukan berarti Sasuke adalah pria brengsek yang akan memanfaatkan gadis remaja sepolos Naruto, hanya saja Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada sang gadis pirang agar Ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pria untuk tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Baiklah, karena Kau belum mengantuk bagaimana kalau Kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan Naruto" ujar Sasuke penuh seringai seraya menarik kepala Naruto agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sontak tubuh Naruto membeku ditempat, terkadang Ia memang terlalu naïf dan polos disaat bersamaan, saat wajahnya berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke barulah Ia sadar kalau saat ini yang dihadapinya adalah seorang pria dewasa, dan dengan lugu nya Ia malah meminta sang pria dewasa tersebut untuk tidur sekamar dengan dirinya. Oh, itu sama saja seperti seekor ayam yang membiarkan seekor buaya masuk kedalam kandangnya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar tatkala Ia melihat perubahan diraut wajah sang gadis, bahkan Ia dapat merasakan tubuh sang gadis menegang.

"Yaahh, Aku mengatakan bercerita, bukan bercin..ta" sumpah Naruto terlalu malu saat harus mengatakan kalimat tersebut, dan untuk menutupi rasa malunya Ia pun kembali menghadiahi wajah sang paman dengan bantal yang tadi ditariknya secara paksa dari Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, dan melemparnya secara asal kesampingnya.

"Heehh, Aku tidak mengatakan Kita harus bercinta Naruto, tetapi kenapa Kau malah berpikir seperti itu?" ujarnya dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar, reaksi Naruto diluar harapannya, bahkan wajah gadis itu sekarang terlihat sangat memerah.

' _Oh Tuhan, Aku hanya bercanda, jadi jangan berekspresi seperti itu'_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah seorang gadis yang naïf, saat dirinya mengatakan hal seperti itu, seharusnya reaksi Naruto adalah meneriaki nya dengan sebutan "Ecchi" sembari memukuli wajahnya dengan bantal, bukannya malah tersipu malu seperti itu. Wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti itu malah semakin membuat sang gadis pirang terlihat sangat manis, dan itu sangat tidak bagus buat kondisi mental Sasuke.

"Yaah, Kau akan dipenjara jika menyentuh seorang gadis dibawah umur 16 tahun"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, akhirnya sang gadis kembali dalam mode ' _naif'_ nya.

"Benarkah? Aku baca di Undang-Undang usia 13 tahun sudah legal melakukannya"

Naruto kembali terdiam dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, ini memang salahnya sejak awal karena telah mengundang seorang Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun kemudian bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan mengambil guling miliknya. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, Ia pun kembali menghadiahi tubuh sang paman dengan pukulan gulingnya.

"Kalau Kau menyentuhku, Aku akan laporkan ke Otou-san, dan Dia pasti akan membunuhmu"

"Yaa, Naruto, berhenti memukul ku, itu sakit" ujar Sasuke seraya menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Iya, iya, Aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Sasuke kembali.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, sebenarnya pukulan Naruto tidaklah menyakitkan, tetapi Ia takut jika Ia meneruskan untuk menjahili sang gadis, yang iyanya dirinya akan berakhir di introgasi oleh seorang Namikaze Minato.

Naruto segera menghentikan pukulannya, perlahan Ia meletakkan kembali gulingnya di ujung ranjangnya.

"Oji-chan, berhenti bercanda" ujarnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke kembali merapikan futonnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian Ia pun telah kembali dalam posisi tidur. Baru saja Ia akan menutup kedua oniksnya, suara Naruto kembali menginterupsinya.

"Oji-chan, kenapa Kau putus dengan Karin Oba-chan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis pirang yang kembali mengganggu tidurnya. Sang gadis mengganjal tubuh bagian atasnya dengan bantal agar lebih leluasa menatap Sasuke yang tidur di bawahnya.

Naruto mendecak kesal saat sang paman tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan sang paman malah memutar badannya membelakangi dirinya.

"Yaah Oji-chan, jawab pertanyaanku" ujar Naruto seraya menarik tubuh Sasuke agar kembali menghadap dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, Aku mau tidur" ujar Sasuke berbohong, bagaimanapun Ia tidak ada kewajiban kan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ' _kepo'_ Naruto.

"Oji-chan, Aku tahu Kau sedang berbohong, Aku tahu Kau belum mengantuk" Naruto semakin berusaha membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali menghadapnya.

Dan akhirnya usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil, tubuh sang paman telah kembali mengahadap dirinya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Aku putus dengan bibi mu? Itu karena dirinya terlalu cerewet"

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, sebenarnya bukan hanya alasan sepele itu dirinya putus dengan Karin, tetapi karena kesibukan kuliah dari masing-masinglah membuat hubungan keduanya semakin renggang dan puncaknya adalah ketika Karin menyalahkan Sasuke karena terlalu sibuk sehingga keduanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, ditambah tuduhan Karin bahwa dirinya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kemudian Ia menjetik dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau Kau terlalu cerewet, nanti tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahimu"

Naruto refleks mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit. Hey, apa maksud perkataan sang paman.

"Jadi, Oji-chan, Kau mau mengatakan kalau Aku cerewet?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Ia lebih memilih mengambil bantalnya dan menutupi wajahnya kembali, memberi kode pada sang gadis agar tidak mengganggu dirinya dan segera tidur.

"Cih, diluar sana masih banyak yang mau menikahi gadis seperti ku"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai ejekan untuk Sasuke, walau Ia tahu sang paman takkan melihatnya. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian bergegas menutup kedua sapphire nya menuju alam mimpi.

.

######

.

Sasuke menatap layar smartphone-nya sembari tersenyum, bahkan Ia tidak menyadari sudah setengah jam berlalu Ia gunakan untuk menatapi foto seorang gadis di layar smartphone-nya. Sebuah foto seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam posisi menyamping sembari memeluk sebuah boneka rubah.

Mengulang kebelakang, tepat 5 hari yang lalu saat dirinya dipaksa sang gadis pirang untuk tidur bersamanya di kamarnya. Siapa yang menyangka, Naruto yang berisik dan dapat disebut hiperaktif bisa terlihat seperti malaikat saat Ia tertidur. Bersyukurlah Sasuke yang bangun terlebih dahulu dari sang gadis sehingga dirinya diberi kesempatan untuk melihat Naruto saat tertidur, dan refleks Ia mengambil smartphone-nya untuk mengabadikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

' _Dia terlihat manis saat tertidur seperti ini'_

Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi pemikirannya barusan, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Tunggu dulu, apa yang Kau pikirkan Sasuke, dia bahkan belum genap berusia 16 tahun'_

Sasuke langsung menutup layar smartphone-nya dan melemparnya asal ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia pun kemudian mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya. Tidak mungkin kan Ia menyukai gadis pirang itu, hey, dirinya terlalu tua untuk sang gadis pirang. Mungkin Ia sedang terbawa suasana saja karena belakangan ini Ia terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan sang gadis pirang, ditambah statusnya yang saat ini sedang single.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba kembali menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya. Baru saja dirinya ingin mengambil berkas laporan yang satu jam lalu diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya harus diurungkannya ketika smartphone-nya berdering.

"Iya Kaa-san" sapa Sasuke pada seseorang disebrang sana.

" _Sasu-chan"_

Sasuke refleks mengusap wajahnya tatkala Ia mendengar sapaan sang Ibu.

"Kaa-san, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu"

" _Ara, kenapa? Itu sangat imut"_

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa diumurnya yang telah menginjak usia 27 tahun Ibunya masih memanggilnya seperti saat usianya masih 7 tahun.

" _Ah iya, Kaa-san hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apa weekend ini kamu juga akan pulang kerumah sayang"_

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

' _Dan sekarang memanggilku sayang'_ batinnya.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari Jumat, seperti biasa setiap jumat malam Ia akan pulang kembali kerumahnya dan di minggu sore Ia akan kembali ke Apartemen nya, setidaknya seperti itulah janjinya pada sang Ibu, saat sang Ibu mengeluh Ia jarang pulang kerumah.

" _Sasuke, Kamu pulang kerumah hari sabtu saja yah sayang"_

"Haah, bukannya biasanya Kaa-san sudah memburu ku untuk pulang lebih cepat dihari Jumat seperti ini"

" _Ah itu, kalau Kau tidur dirumah malam ini, kasihan Naru-chan"_

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba nama Naruto masuk kedalam percakapan mereka.

" _Dari senin malam kemarin sejak Kau balik ke Apartemenmu, Kaa-san menyuruh Naru-chan untuk tidur disini, Kaa-san khawatir melihatnya tidur sendirian dirumahnya, dan selama ini dia tidur di kamarmu"_ jelas sang Ibu panjang lebar.

"Apa" refleks Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kaa-san membiarkan Naruto tidur di kamarku?"

" _Ah iya, tidak masalahkan? Soalnya Kaa-san tidak sempat membereskan kamar tamu kemarin, jadi Kaa-san langsung menyuruhnya untuk tidur dikamarmu saja"_

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, ada benarnya sang Ibu, dirinya sudah pernah melihat sendiri bagaiamana ketakutannya Naruto saat harus tidur sendirian dirumahnya, apalagi jika tiba-tiba saja listrik padam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto yang menjerit ketakutan dirumahnya.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti Kaa-san, tapi pastikan saja anak itu tidak mengacaukan barang-barang dikamarku" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kursi kerjanya.

" _Naru-chan tidak akan melakukannya, Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke"_

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara tawa kecil Ibu nya disebrang sana.

"Ha'i .. Ha'i, Kaa-san aku tutup dahulu telponnya yah, ada pekerjaan yang harus Aku selesaikan"

ujar Sasuke menyudahi panggilannya dengan sang Ibu.

" _Baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan lupa makan siang, dan jaga kesehatanmu"_ ujar sang Ibu sesaat sebelum memutus panggilannya.

.

######

.

Sasuke menutup pelan pintu mobilnya, dan mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya, tak lupa sebelumnya Ia mengambil cheese cake yang tadi dibelinya dijalan menuju rumahnya. Ia menatap langit jingga sore itu, cukup indah, mungkin Ia bisa mengajak Ibunya menikmati cheese cake dan secangkir teh dihalaman belakangnya. Dan sepertinya sabtu sore ini akan lebih menyenangkan karena ada Naruto dirumahnya. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat sang bungsu Uchiha menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ah, semoga saja gadis pirang itu menyukai cheese cake.

"Tadaima" ujarnya seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri" suara sang Ibu terdengar dari ruang tamu

Sasuke langsung menyambut sang Ibu dengan senyumannya seraya mengangkat kotak cheese cake nya.

"Kau membeli cheese cake lagi, padahal Kaa-san tidak ada memintanya"

Mikoto segera mengambil kotak cake tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam ruang tamu. Mikoto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Kalau Kau mencari Tou-san mu, Dia sedang tidak berada dirumah, nanti malam baru kembali"

"Ck, Aku bukan mencari Tou-san, tapi Aku mencari anak itu" tanpa sadar Sasuke mendecak pelan saat sang Ibu berfikir dirinya sedang mencari keberadaan sang Ayah, apa Ibunya tidak bisa membaca situasi, sejak kapan dirinya terlihat akur dengan sang Ayah.

"Apa?" sang Ibu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba memahami maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya, mendadak salah tingkah didepan sang Ibu.

"Ah, itu, maksudku karena kemarin Kaa-san mengatakan kalau Naruto menginap disini, Aku pikir dia ada disini"

"Oh, Naru-chan, dia pergi ke festival bersama temannya, tadi ada anak lelaki yang menjemputnya, astaga Naru-chan terlihat sangat manis sekali memakai Yukata, dan anak lelaki itu juga terlihat tampan, mungkin itu pacar Naru-chan" ujar Mikoto dengan wajah bahagianya, bahkan dirinyalah yang tadi membantu Naruto mengenakan yukatanya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menatap horror sang Ibu, tidak, bukan wajah sang Ibu yang menyeramkan, tetapi apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sang Ibu yang membuat wajah sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut memucat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa Kau tiba-tiba terlihat panik"

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula.

"Ah tidak, Kaa-san, Aku ke kamarku dulu" ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi, bahkan saat ini dirinya mendadak tidak mood untuk menikmati cheese cake yang tadi dibawanya bersama sang Ibu.

Mikoto hanya menatap penuh heran, sampai akhirnya punggung sang anak sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Dilain tempat tampak dua orang remaja tengah menikmati suasana festival musim panas. Naruto yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi festival musim panas tampak sangat bahagia, karena biasanya dirinya tidak akan diberi izin keluar malam oleh sang Ayah.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bahagia Naruto, sedari tadi pergelangan tangannya telah menjadi korban Naruto, gadis itu dengan seenaknya menariknya kesana kemari untuk mengikutinya mengunjungi beberapa stand.

Sesaat Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ino kemarin sore di telpon, Ino mendesaknya agar segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, sehingga muncullah ide untuk mengajak Naruto melihat festival musim panas, bahkan Ino memberinya ide untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat pertunjukan kembang api malam ini.

" _Ingat, wanita itu suka hal-hal yang romantis, termasuk Naruto, karena Kau tahu, dia juga termasuk wanita"_

Oh, tak tahukah Ino, bahkan untuk mengajak Naruto pergi ke festival ini berdua saja sudah membutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara, malah sekarang Ia diberi misi tambahan oleh Ino untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Naruto.

"Gaara, wajahmu memerah? Apa Kau sedang sakit?"

Gaara refleks mundur beberapa langkah saat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berada hanya beberapa centi di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?"

Kali ini Gaara jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah khawatir Naruto, wajahnya memerah bukan karena Ia sedang sakit, tetapi karena terlalu malu jika mengingat Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Kalau Kau tidak enak badan, kita bisa pulang saja kerumah"

"Tidak, Aku tidak sakit, mungkin karena udaranya sedikit panas" ujar Gaara berbohong.

"Kalau begitu kita membeli minuman dingin dahulu, setelah itu kita melihat pertunjukkan kembang apinya"

Naruto kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara sembari berlari kecil menuju salah satu stand penjual minuman dingin, bahkan Ia lupa kalau saat ini dirinya sedang memakai Yukata.

Gaara menerima minuman yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya, Ia tersenyum kecil sesaat sebelum meminum minumannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini berjalan disampingnya sembari menikmati minumannya. Oh Tuhan, bolehkan Ia berharap gadis disampingnya ini menerima pernyataan cintanya, tidak serakahkan dirinya kalau Ia berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya yang satu ini.

"Naruto, ini sudah jam 9 malam lebih, apa tidak masalah kalau dirimu pulang terlambat?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, itu, malam ini Aku menginap dirumahmu saja yah Gaara, Aku kan bisa tidur bersama Temari-nee"

"Apa?" refleks Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap penuh tanya kearah Naruto.

Sang gadis yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya.

"Itu, Kau tahu kan, kalau Otou-san dan Kaa-san baru pulang besok, dan Aku terlalu takut tidur sendirian dirumah, dari senin malam kemarin Aku menginap dirumah Mikoto Oba-san, dan tidur dikamar anaknya, tapi malam ini anak Oba-san itu pulang kerumah"

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memahami perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudmu, anak Oba-san itu yang kalian berdua panggil Sasuke Ji-chan itu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Tenang, Aku sudah bilang ke Oba-san hari ini Aku menginap dirumahmu, walau tadi Oba-san sempat melarangnya sih, tapi waktu Aku katakan kalau Aku juga sembari mengerjakan tugas sekolah Dia jadi memberiku izin"

Gaara mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

' _Oh Tuhan, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, selain Aku menyatakan perasaanku, Dia juga akan menginap dirumahku'_

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal punggungnya, segera Ia ambil benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange.

' _Astaga, tidak bosankah Dia dengan rubah? Dia sudah memiliki yang asli, kenapa masih juga membeli versi boneka nya'_

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan boneka tersebut kesudut ranjangnya. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat kamarnya layaknya kamarnya sendiri, bukan hanya boneka rubah yang dibawa gadis itu, Ia juga menyadari selimut yang saat ini ada diranjangnya adalah selimut milik Naruto, waktu Ia menanyakan pada sang Ibu, sang Ibu bercerita bahwa Naruto tidak bisa tidur tanpa selimut dan boneka rubahnya. Bahkan kini aroma citrus telah mendominasi kamarnya.

Ia melirik jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya. Angka yang tertera sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.10, ini sudah terlalu malam, bagaimana bisa gadis itu belum juga kembali kerumahnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan segera keluar dari kamarnya mencari keberadaan sang Ibu.

"Kaa-san, apa Naruto sudah pulang? Ini bahkan sudah jam 10 lewat"

Dari intonasi suara Sasuke, Mikoto bisa mengetahui anaknya pasti tergesa-gesa turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Ah, Kaa-san lupa mengatakannya, tadi Naruto izin menginap dirumah temannya itu, karena Dia tahu kalau Kau akan pulang kerumah malam ini"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud Kaa-san, dia menginap dirumah teman lelakinya itu?"

Astaga, Sasuke rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini, bukannya minggu lalu Ia telah memberikan pelajaran berharga pada gadis itu agar tidak sekali-kali membiarkan seorang pria menginap dirumahnya, dan kali ini sang gadis sendiri yang menginap di rumah seorang pria.

"Kenapa Kaa-san mengizinkannya?"

"Bukannya Kau pulang malam ini, jika Kau berada dirumah, Naru-chan akan tidur dimana? Lagipula Naru-chan bilang Ia juga akan mengerjakan tugasnya bersama temannya itu dirumahnya "

Sasuke hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa Ibunya sepolos ini, jelas-jelas Naruto berusaha membohonginya.

' _Ah, jangan bilang lelaki itu yang mengajaknya menginap dirumahnya'_ batinnya kemudian.

"Aku kan bisa tidur di kamar tamu Kaa-san, Aku akan meminta Ayame-san untuk membereskannya malam ini juga" ujar Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi mencari Ayame di dapur.

.

.

Gaara menatap Naruto yang tampak sangat menikmati pertunjukan kembang api malam ini, ide Ino yang menyuruhnya mengajak Naruto datang ke festival ini benar-benar tepat. Sebentar lagi pertujukan kembang api nya akan selesai, berarti itulah saat nya Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya kasar.

' _Haruskah sekarang?'_ batinnya.

Ia mulai ragu, apakah harus mengungkapkannya saat ini juga, oh jangan lupa, malam ini Naruto juga akan menginap dirumahnya, bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto menolak dirinya? Pasti suasananya akan sangat aneh saat mereka harus berada dirumah yang sama walau hanya untuk satu malam.

Tidak, Ia harus berani, Ia harus mengatakannya malam ini.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin Aku sampaikan padamu"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Gaara refleks menoleh kesamping.

"Hmm?"

Gaara kembali meneguk ludahnya, Ia akan mengatakannya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya Aku .."

Kata-kata Gaara terpotong saat terdengar suara dering dari smartphone Naruto.

"Halo" Naruto secara asal menggeser layar smartphone-nya tanpa terlalu memperhatikan caller ID yang tampil dilayar smartphone-nya.

" _Naruto, dimana Kau sekarang?"_

Naruto segera menjauhkan smartphone-nya dari telinganya, Ia pun kemudian buru-buru melihat caller ID yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya.

"Oji-chan?"

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Naruto menyebutkan kata 'Oji-chan'.

" _Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa Kau masih berkeliaran diluar"_

Naruto mendengus pelan, sejak kapan Sasuke begitu cerewet layaknya Ayahnya.

" _Dimana Kau sekarang?"_ lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Oji-chan, Aku masih berada di festival, lagipula Aku sudah izin kepada Oba-san kalau malam ini Aku menginap dirumah temanku"

" _Teman lelakimu maksudmu?"_

Naruto sedikit berjalan menjauhi Gaara, Ia tidak ingin Gaara mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang menelponnya.

"Yaah, dirumah itu tidak hanya ada Gaara, masih ada Temari-nee juga"

Naruto jadi mengingat kembali malam saat Sasuke menginap dirumahnya, sejak malam itu Ia mendapat pelajaran 'jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu berdua saja dengan seorang pria dirumah yang sepi'.

" _Pulang sekarang, ini sudah jam 11 malam"_ perintah Sasuke mutlak dari sebrang sana.

"Yaah, Oji-chan, Aku harus tidur dimana kalau Kau sendiri berada dirumahmu"

Tanpa sadar Naruto menatap Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Ia sudah mengatakan pada Gaara kalau dirinya akan menginap dirumahnya malam ini.

" _Aku akan tidur dikamar tamu, jadi Kau bisa kembali tidur dikamarku, atau Kau mau Aku membuang selimut dan boneka rubahmu yang Kau tinggalkan dikamarku?"_

"Ja .. jangan dibuang, Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa keduanya, baiklah Aku akan pulang sekarang"

Sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai puas mendengar jawabannya.

" _Kalau begitu, Aku tunggu Kau di parkiran timur, dan cepat kemari, Aku sudah menunggumu disini"_

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yaah, Oji-chan, sejak kapan Kau berada disini? Iya-iya, Aku akan segera kesana"

Naruto pun segera memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kau disuruh pulang?"

Naruto menatap Gaara yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, perlahan Ia menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Oji-chan menyuruhku pulang, sepertinya Aku tidak jadi menginap dirumahmu Gaara"

Gaara mencoba tersenyum. Tidak, dirinya bukan kecewa karena Naruto tidak jadi menginap dirumahnya, lebih tepatnya Ia kecewa karena Ia gagal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi, Aku akan mengantar mu pulang, dimana Dia menunggumu? Sepertinya Aku tadi mendengar Kau mengatakan Dia berada disini"

Naruto kembali mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Dia menunggu di parkiran timur"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana sekarang"

Gaara langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, mengantar sang gadis ke parkiran, tempat dimana 'Oji-chan' nya sedang menunggu dirinya.

Mungkin malam ini Ia gagal mengungkapkan perasaannya, Ia anggap saat ini dirinya diberikan kesempatan kembali untuk memupuk keberaniannya, untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang gadis di lain waktu.

.

######

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Mohon tinggalkan review, agar Author tahu bagaimana pendapat para reader mengenai chapter terbaru ini.

Dan terima kasih buat yang telah memberikan review nya di chapter kemarin.

Sankyuu ..

\- Hatake Aria -


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke hanya tidur selama 2 jam. Bukan karena Dia harus tidur di kamar tamu sehingga membuatnya kurang nyaman, tetapi karena semalaman Ia terpaksa mengingat adegan demi adegan saat Ia menjemput Naruto di festival malam itu.

Masih sangat jelas di memori nya bagaimana si bocah berambut merah, yang belakangan Ia tahu bernama Gaara dengan santainya menggandeng tangan Naruto saat mengantar sang gadis ke tempatnya. Bukan hanya sang bocah berambut merah, tingkah Naruto juga cukup menyebalkan dimatanya saat itu, gadis itu juga bahkan memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal untuk si pemuda, dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah sang bocah berambut merah.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat, kejadian itu bahkan sudah seminggu berlalu, tetapi entah mengapa otaknya selalu membawanya mengingat kembali saat Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Apa ini yang disebut cemburu? Hey, bahkan Ia saja tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan sang gadis pirang, dan mungkin bagi sang gadis pirang Ia juga hanya sebagai _'paman yang tinggal di rumah sebelah'_.

Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, kemudian diambilnya bantalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya, mencoba memaksa dirinya untuk tidur, bagaimanapun jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.20

Baru saja Ia akan menutup matanya, namun harus ditundanya saat Ia mendengar suara smartphone-nya. Dengan malas Ia mengambil smartphone-nya, sepertinya jemarinya sudah hapal posisi icon penerima panggilan tanpa oniksnya harus menatap layar smartphone-nya.

" _Oji-chan"_

Refleks Sasuke menyingkirkan bantal yang semula digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya saat suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinganya.

" _Oji-chan, Kau sudah tidur?"_

Sasuke kembali mengambil bantal yang tadi disingkirkannya, dan meletakkannya dibawah kepalanya.

"Belum"

" _Heehh, ini sudah larut malam, apa yang Kau lakukan sehingga belum tidur?"_

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya Ia juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada sang gadis yang saat ini tengah menelponnya.

"Aku sedang menatap langit-langit kamarku"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tawa Naruto di sebrang sana. Hey, apa kata-kata nya barusan itu lucu? Dia hanya sedang mencoba berkata jujur.

" _Oji-chan, ternyata Kau punya bakat menjadi komedian"_

Sekilas tampak rona merah menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ada apa Kau menelponku, ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam"

Sasuke bisa mendengar sang gadis sedikit menghela nafasnya.

" _Oji-chan kenapa Kau tidak pulang kerumahmu hari ini? Bukannya biasanya setiap hari jumat Kau pulang kerumah?"_

Ya, memang weekend kali ini Dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di Apartemennya. Ia hanya belum ingin bertemu gadis tetangganya itu, karena saat Ia melihat Naruto nanti, pasti ia akan kembali mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dan Ia tidak suka hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, namun bisa membuat sang gadis di sebrang sana terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Si .. siapa yang merindukanmu"_

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terputus-putus. Oh mungkin menggoda Naruto akan menjadi hobbi barunya saat ini.

" _Yaah, berhenti tertawa"_

Sasuke perlahan menghentikan tawanya, jika saat ini Ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sang gadis, mungkin Ia bisa melihat wajah sang gadis yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, terus ada apa Kau menghubungiku?"

" _Hmm … Oji-chan, besok Kau ada acara?"_

Sasuke sedikit memijit dahinya sembari mencoba mengingat hal apa yang ingin dilakukannya besok.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat.

" _Yatta"_

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang kegirangan di sebrang sana.

" _Oji-chan, besok temani Aku pergi kesuatu tempat yah, Aku akan mengirim alamatnya melalui Line, sebentar, jangan ditutup telponnya"_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mendengar nada notifikasi pesan masuk pada smartphone-nya.

"Yaah, kenapa Kau beranggapan Aku mau menemanimu"

" _Oji .. chan, hanya Kau harapanku satu-satunya saat ini, jadi Kau harus mau menemaniku"_

" _Oh, tenang saja, Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok"_

"Kau akan mentraktirku makan junk food?"

Sasuke kembali mendengar suara tawa sang gadis.

" _Kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku, ne Oji-chan, uangku hanya cukup mentraktirmu makan junk food"_

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hmm, akan Aku pertimbangkan"

" _Yaah, Oji-chan, Kau harus menemaniku"_

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik Kau tidur segera"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto lebih lanjut, Sasuke langsung menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

.

######

.

Naruto sudah bisa memprediksi kalau hari ini Tokyo International Exhibition Center akan sangat ramai dipadati remaja wanita seumurannya dan juga para wanita dewasa, mengingat hari ini sedang diselenggarakannya acara Fansigning Album dari seorang penyanyi terkenal yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun.

Baru saja Ia akan mengambil smartphone-nya untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun Ia urungkan saat kedua sapphire-nya menangkap sosok sang paman yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Oji-chan"

Sasuke refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara, oniksnya dapat melihat jelas sang gadis pirang yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kau sudah membuatku menunggu 20 menit"

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar keluhan Sasuke.

"Yaaah, bukannya kemarin malam dirimu sedikit enggan mau menemaniku hari ini, dan sekarang lihat, siapa yang datang terlalu cepat, Aku katakan kan jam 9.30, ini bahkan baru jam 9.35, artinya Aku hanya telat 5 menit, 5 menit" Naruto menunjukkan tangan kanannya kepada sang paman.

Sasuke sedikit mundur saat tangan Naruto mengarah kewajahnya.

"Ck, terus kenapa Kau juga malah menyuruhku tidak perlu membawa mobil, dan akhirnya Aku harus naik bus sampai kemari"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, kenapa pamannya ini terkadang bertingkah terlalu berlebihan, apa salahnya naik transportasi umum.

"Yaah, dirimu tidak bisa melihat area parkir nya yang penuh, pasti akan repot dan memakan waktu yang lama hanya untuk masalah parkir" ujar Naruto seraya menununjuk sisi sebelah kirinya.

Oniks Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Naruto, Ia dapat melihat jelas kondisi parkiran yang cukup padat, sepertinya gadis ini memang sudah mempertimbangkan masalah ini sehingga menyuruhnya untuk naik transportasi umum.

"Lalu, untuk apa Kita kemari?" Sasuke kembali memfokuskan oniksnya pada sang gadis pirang, Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari menatap intens sang gadis.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. Kemudian sang gadis dengan bangga mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang diyakini Sasuke sebuah album musik berwarna merah.

"Lihat, hari ini penyanyi idola ku sedang melakukan fansigning album terbarunya, dan Oji-chan, hari ini Kau harus membantuku mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya"

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sejujurnya Ia belum sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Oji-chan, Kau harus membantu ku mengantri hari ini, karena Kau sudah bisa melihat sendiri kan antrian didepan sana" lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk sekumpulan wanita yang tampak telah berbaris rapi.

Refleks oniks Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat antrian wanita yang sudah terlihat panjang tersebut.

"Jangan katakan, Kita harus mengantri disitu?" Karena Aku .."

Bahkan Sasuke belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, dirasakannya jemari Naruto telah menarik lengan kirinya, membawanya masuk kedalam antrian.

"Yahh" dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat.

Namun sayang, sepertinya suara Sasuke malah membuat dirinya menjadi bahan tatapan dari wanita-wanita yang tengah mengantri disana, tak bisa dipungkiri, beberapa wanita tersebut tampak terpana menatap dirinya.

"Oji-chan pelankan suaramu, lihat, Kita jadi bahan tontonan" ujar Naruto setengah berbisik sembari berjinjit agar bibirnya lebih mendekat ke telinga kiri sang paman.

Dan Sasuke malah membalas sang gadis pirang dengan tatapan kesalnya. Jelas, Ia masih belum bisa terima kalau Ia harus menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk mengantri, menemani seorang gadis remaja mendapatkan tanda tangan dari seorang artis yang Ia Ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Akhirnya Aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan Utakata-sama" teriak Naruto dengan gaya hysteria ala fangirl, bahkan melupakan sang paman yang masih tampak kesal karena harus berada di tengah-tengah antrian jumpa fans seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Jadi saat ini Ia harus terjebak dengan aktifitas fangirl, Oh .. bolehkah saat ini Ia menelpon taxi untuk membawanya kabur dari tempat ini.

"Lalu kenapa bukan Ino saja yang Kau ajak"

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Ino, hari ini Dia bertemu dengan Sai, dan sepertinya Dia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Gaara nanti, karena berkat Gaara Ino jadi bisa berkenalan dengan model remaja itu"

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sesaat.

"Dasar Ino penghianat, bagaimana bisa Ia lebih memilih bertemu dengan Sai daripada Utakata-sama, padahal dari 2 minggu yang lalu Dia sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama hari ini"

"Katakan saja kalau Kau iri karena sahabatmu sedang pergi berkencan"

Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku kan hari ini juga sedang berkencan denganmu Oji-chan" ujar Naruto asal, seraya menggandeng lengan sang paman.

Sasuke tahu kalau ucapan Naruto tadi hanya lelucon, tapi tetap saja hal itu telah berhasil meninggalkan rona merah di wajah sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Lalu, kenapa Kau tidak pergi sendirian saja, jangan melibatkanku untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini" umpat Sasuke akhirnya.

Perlahan Naruto mengendurkan pegangannya dilengan Sasuke, gadis itu tampak sedikit berjinjit, namun karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok, akhirnya sang gadis menarik pelan lengan sang paman agar bibirnya bisa semakin dekat dengan telinga sang paman.

"Oji-chan, Kau harus membantuku menjaga antrianku, dari kemarin perutku terasa sakit, jadi Aku nggak mau kehilangan antrian hanya karena harus bolak-balik ke kamar kecil" bisiknya malu-malu, tak lupa rona merah tipis kini menjalari wajah sang gadis. Hei, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah pria, dan yang namanya seorang gadis pasti malu kalau harus mengakui dirinya tengah diare pada seorang pria.

"Maksudmu Kau dia .."

Refleks Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke, yang langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Haruskah Kau mengatakannya Oji-chan?"

Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah sang gadis pirang.

Sasuke akhirnya tertawa kecil melihat wajah malu-malu gadis remaja didepannya ini.

"Kau kan bisa saja meminta izin sama orang yang mengantri dibelakangmu kalau Kau ingin ke kamar kecil"

Naruto menatap intens kedua oniks Sasuke.

"Ck, Kau tidak tahu keganasan fans wanita Oji-chan, terkadang saja Aku harus bersyukur tidak terjatuh diantrian, karena biasanya mereka cukup kasar, dan tampaknya mengajakmu kemari merupakan ide yang bagus, lihatlah, tidak ada yang berani menyabotase antrianku atau berusaha mendorongku" ujar Naruto seraya melirik antrian dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kebelakang tubuhnya, dan benar saja yang dikatakan Naruto, tampak gadis-gadis remaja yang mengantri dibelakangnya memasang jarak hampir satu langkah agar tidak menyentuh dirinya. Dan saat kedua oniksnya menatap mereka, tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah gadis-gadis remaja tersebut.

Atensi Sasuke akhirnya kembali kepada gadis berambut pirang yang ada didepannya, saat tiba-tiba sang gadis pirang memberikannya album yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tepat di dada Sasuke.

"Oji-chan pegang dulu, Aku harus ke kamar kecil sekarang"

Sasuke refleks memegang album tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, belum sempat Ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk membalas Naruto, tampak sang gadis telah berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

"Yaahh" dan akhirnya hanya umpatan itulah yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

.

######

.

Jemari Ino tampak bergetar saat menyuapkan ice cream parfait chocolate tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat gugup Yamanaka-san"

Ino menatap pria berkulit putih pucat yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya, kedua oniks sang pria tampak hampir tertutup karena senyumannya.

"Ahh .." tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ino sedikit gugup hari ini.

"Apa keberadaanku malah membuatmu tidak nyaman Yamanaka-san?"

Tampak raut wajah khawatir diwajah pemuda tersebut.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, hanya saja, hanya saja Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Aku bisa bertemu langsung seperti ini dengan Model terkenal seperti Shimura-san" ujar Ino dengan sedikit gugup sembari menatap Shimura Sai yang ada dihadapannya.

"Panggil saja Aku Sai, bukankah kita seumuran Yamanaka-san" ujar Sai sembari menyicipi Americano yang tadi dipesannya.

"Ino, panggil Aku Ino juga"

Sai menghentikan kegiatan menyesap Americano-nya saat tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut setengah berdiri sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapannya.

Ino dapat melihat kedua oniks Sai yang membulat sempurna, bagaimana tidak, Ia tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang model. Ah, rasanya Ino ingin merutuki kelakuannya barusan.

"Ah, maaf" perlahan Ino kembali duduk dikursinya, tampak semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahahaha" sang pemuda tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat sikap gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Aku suka dengan gadis yang bersemangat seperti Ino-chan"

 _Ino-chan?_

Ino sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, belum ada 10 menit mereka duduk bersama, dan pria ini telah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Ino-chan_.

"Hahahaha, maaf Aku terlalu bersemangat" akhirnya Ino hanya bisa ikut tertawa garing, sembari mengusap leher belakangnya.

"Apa Kau benar-benar sebegitu mengidolakanku, sampai-sampai Kau bersemangat seperti itu"

Ino menatap Sai yang tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya, sang model memang terkenal dengan kemurahan senyumnya.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau Sai sang model ternyata sangat narsis" ujar Ino seraya mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Hahahaha"

Ino menghentikan jemarinya yang semula hendak kembali menyendok ice cream parfait miliknya tatkala suara tawa Sai kembali terdengar.

"Kau gadis pertama yang mengatakan Aku narsis" lanjut Sai seraya kembali menyesap Americano miliknya yang kini sudah mulai dingin.

"Tapi memang seperti itu kan" ujar Ino dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, namun sepertinya pendengaran Sai cukup bagus, sehingga suara kecil Ino masih dapat didengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Kau mengenal Kankuro?" Sai akhirnya bertanya tentang apa hubungan sebenarnya sang gadis dengan fotografer yang tengah bekerjasama dengannya tersebut, karena kedekatannya dengan Kankuro lah akhirnya Ia mau menyempatkan waktunya menemui Ino.

"Ah, itu, Kankuro-nii adalah kakak dari teman sekelasku, Kau ingat dengan anak lelaki berambut merah waktu kita bertemu di pemotretanmu kemarin?"

Sai meletakkan gelasnya, jemarinya kemudian menyentuh dagunya, memorinya mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian di pemotretan 2 hari yang lalu.

Ah, akhirnya Ia mengingatnya, selain memperkenalkan gadis yang kini duduk dihadapannya, Kankuro juga mengenalkan seorang anak lelaki bersurai merah yang tampaknya juga seumuran dengannya. Ia sedikit merutuki kemampuannya mengingat wajah seseorang yang sangat lemah.

"Aahh" Sai melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya.

"Kau mengingatnya? Nama nya Gaara, dia teman sekelasku" ujar Ino bersemangat.

Sai mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu Sai-kun, Aku harus berterimakasih sekali pada Gaara, karena berkat Dia akhirnya Aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, waktu itu Aku sedang membawa majalah dengan cover wajahmu, saat Dia bertanya siapa dirimu, aku sedikit kaget karena Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, dan setelah itu Aku jadi malah menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya"

Sai menatap Ino yang tengah asyik menceritakan tentang pemuda bernama Gaara ini.

"Awalnya aku kira Dia tidak akan tertarik pada ceritaku, habisnya Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapiku, padahal Aku begitu bersemangat menceritakan tengtang Sai-kun padanya, tapi siapa sangka beberapa hari kemudian Dia malah mengajakku ketempat pemotretan Kankuro-nii, karena katanya saat itu Kau ada disana untuk pemotretan, jadi .."

"Jadi.., apa lelaki bernama Gaara ini pacarmu?"

Ino menghentikan ceritanya tentang Gaara, aquamarine-nya kini menatap Sai yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit dimiringkan yang ditahan oleh lengan kanannya.

"Ehh.."

"Habisnya Ino-chan terlihat bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang lelaki bernama Gaara itu"

Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan jari telunjuk Sai berada di pipi kanannya.

"Lihatlah, wajah Ino-chan terlihat merona merah saat menceritakannya" lanjut Sai seraya menatap Ino dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ahh"

Ino tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Bu-bukan, Gaara bukan pacarku, Dia hanya teman sekelasku" ujar Ino terbata-bata seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sai.

"Jika bukan pacar, maka pasti Ino-chan menyukai lelaki bernama Gaara ini"

Ino terdiam sesaat, mencoba meresapi perkataan Sai barusan.

' _Tidak, Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Gaara kan?'_

"Ino-chan pasti sedang berusaha menyangkalnya kan?"

Refleks perkataan Sai barusan membuat atensi sang gadis beriris aquamarine tersebut tertuju padanya.

"Seharusnya Ino-chan melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Ino-chan saat bercerita tentang Gaara tadi"

Ino menatap Sai yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

' _Tidak, Sai salah, Ia tidak mungkin menyukai sahabat bersurai merahnya tersebut'_

.

######

.

Naruto menatap sendu album berwarna merah yang kini sedang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya tanda tangan sang artis idola yang kini ada disampul albumnya belum bisa membuat wajah gadis remaja itu kembali ceria.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang kini tengah berjongkok sembari menatap sendu benda yang ada dipegangannya. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada di halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, tidak jauh memang, hanya 800 meter, bisa saja mereka berjalan dari halte menuju rumah, namun sayang, Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah berdiri mengantri tadi siang, hingga akhirnya Ia lebih memilih mencoba menghubungi salah seorang pekerja dirumahnya agar menjemput mereka dengan mobil di halte tempat mereka berdua kini menunggu. Namun sayang, berapa kalipun Ia telah mencoba menghubungi rumahnya, tampaknya satupun penghuni rumahnya tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, akhirnya Ia kembali memasukkan smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya, sepertinya mau tak mau Ia harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau bersedih seperti itu? Dan lagipula kenapa Kau harus berjongkok seperti itu?"

Naruto menatap pria yang ada hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal, tidak menjawab, Ia hanya menghadiahi sang paman dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa Kau malah cemberut menatapku? Memangnya Aku salah apa?" ujar Sasuke setengah jengkel sembari berkacak pinggang, menatap Naruto yang masih betah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Yaahh, Oji-chan, kenapa Kau tidak pernah sadar akan kesalahanmu?" akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa lagi membendung kemarahannya.

"Memangnya apa kesalahanku?" jelas Sasuke tidak terima, bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah menemani gadis ini mengantri seharian, dirinya malah dimarahi oleh gadis bersurai pirang ini.

"Tentu saja Kau salah, kenapa waktu Utakata-sama mau menandatangani albumku Kau tidak segera menghubungiku? Kan bisa saja aku langsung berlari dari kamar kecil menuju antrian kembali, atau Kau bisa saja membiarkan antrian yang dibelakangmu untuk maju duluan sembari menunggu Aku kembali dari kamar kecil, aku kan juga ingin melihat wajah Utakata-sama dari dekat" akhirnya Naruto meneriakkan kekesalannya pada sang paman.

Twitch,

Sasuke memijit dahinya pelan, Ia kembali mengingat saat dimana Ia langsung saja meminta tanda tangan artis idola gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tanpa menunggu kedatangan gadis tersebut kembali, lagipula gadis itu tadi hanya mengatakan ingin memiliki tanda tangan artis tersebut kan, jelas Ia tidak salah juga disini.

"Dan akhirnya Aku gagal bertemu Utakata-sama" ujar Naruto setengah menangis, yang malah dianggap berlebihan oleh Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, lagipula apa bagusnya pria itu?" ujar Sasuke. Hei, dirinya juga tak kalah tampan dari pria itu.

Naruto setengah memicingkan kedua sapphire nya menatap sang paman.

"Dia itu Utakata-sama"

Utakata-sama, Utakata-sama, sudah entah berapa kali Ia mendengar nama itu untuk hari ini saja, dan jelas, Ia sudah cukup muak.

"Berhenti mengidolakan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, bahkan dirimu ada atau tidak Dia sama sekali tidak akan mengetahuinya, lagipula Kau juga sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya, lalu apalagi masalahnya? Cepat berdiri sekarang" ujar Sasuke setengah membentak, sembari lengan kanannya mencoba menarik sang gadis agar segera berdiri.

"Hiks …"

Sasuke terpaku sesaat, oniksnya melebar tatlaka dilihatnya cairan bening itu mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata sang gadis. Ia bahkan membatalkan niatnya yang hendak menarik paksa sang gadis agar berdiri.

"Ah, maafkan Aku" sesalnya kemudian.

Naruto menatap pria yang berdiri dihadapannya, tampak raut penyesalan di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar sial hari ini, pertama Aku harus sakit perut karena memakan ramen pedas kemarin, kedua aku harus kehilangan kesempatan bertemu langsung dengan Utakata-sama, ketiga tadi kakiku tersandung saat turun dari bus, dan terakhir Kau malah memarahiku dan membentakku seperti itu" keluhnya disela-sela tangisnya.

Refleks Sasuke langsung ikut berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang gadis.

"Kakimu terluka? Apa terkilir? Bagian mana yang sakit? Perlihatkan padaku"

Naruto menatap sang paman yang menatap kaki nya dengan raut wajah cemas. Tangan pria itu secara bergantian memeriksa kakinya, mulai dari kanan hingga kaki kirinya. Dan saat sang paman memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya yang menjadi sumber sakit, refleks tangan mungilnya memukul pelan tangan sang paman.

"Jangan dipegang, itu sakit" rintih Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya, Ia bahkan tidak memarahi Naruto yang telah memukul tangannya. Perlahan Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian Ia berjongkok membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung punggung sang paman, hingga suara sang paman menyadarkan dirinya.

"Cepat naik kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai kerumah" ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, saat Naruto tak kunjung naik kepunggungnya.

"Kalau Kau tidak naik juga, maka Aku akan meninggalkan .."

Belum juga Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya tubuh sang gadis kini telah menempel di punggung nya, bahkan tubuhnya hampir oleng kedepan dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Berani Kau meninggalkanku, maka Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Otou-san" ancam Naruto seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang paman.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit, kedua tangannya dengan sigap menopang paha bawah sang gadis. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte menuju rumah mereka.

"Sejak kapan Kau jadi tukang pengadu seperti ini? Dasar anak kecil" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

Refleks Naruto memukul pundak sang paman dengan album yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Enak saja memanggilku anak kecil, tidak lama lagi umurku 16 tahun"

Tanpa melihatpun Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau gadis yang kini berada dalam gendongannya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tanpa disadari sang gadis hal itu justru membuat dirinya terlihat imut, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja telah berhasil membuat sang paman tersenyum lebar.

"Karena cuma anak kecil yang hobi mengadu pada ayahnya"

Naruto kembali memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku anak kecil"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ha'i, Ha'i" akhirnya Ia lebih memilih mengalah pada gadis kecil ini.

Entah mengapa mendengar suara tawa Sasuke malah membuat hati Naruto yang tadi kesal perlahan terasa nyaman. Ia semakin mengeratkan kedua lengannya dileher sang paman, namun tetap memastikan agar sang paman tidak tercekik. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sasuke, aroma musk yang keluar dari tubuh sang paman mendominasi indra penciumannya.

"Apa Utakata-sama sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, perlahan Ia kembali menaikkan posisi Naruto yang mulai menurun dari gendongannya.

"Yang pasti, Aku lebih tampan darinya" jawabnya narsis.

"Hahahaha" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa, bahkan Ia tidak berniat membalas pernyataan Sasuke kali ini.

"Dan kenapa Kau malah memanggilnya Utakata-sama? Sepertinya Ia seumuran denganku" jelas, Sasuke merasa seperti tua sendiri, padahal umurnya sama dengan sang artis idola, tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Oji-chan_ oleh sang gadis.

"Jadi Kau juga mau kupanggil dengan sebutan Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke sedikit memejamkan matanya tatkala nafas Naruto terasa di lehernya, dan ada sensasi yang berbeda di indra pendengarannya saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Sasuke-sama_.

"Tapi itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan dirimu Oji-chan" ujar Naruto sembari tertawa kecil.

Twitch,

Perkataan Naruto barusan membawa kembali sang paman dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu disini" ujarnya seraya hendak melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Naruto.

Refleks Naruto mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Jangan menurunkanku disini Sasuke-sama, kaki ku terlalu sakit untuk dibawa berjalan" ujarnya dengan nada memelas.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak mungkin menurunkan gadis itu, Ia hanya bercanda.

"Baiklah karena Sasuke-sama sedang berbaik hati, maka Ia akan menggendongmu sampai kerumah" ujarnya, memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang ketiga.

Dan percakapan-percakapan kecil selanjutnya membuat waktu perjalanan kerumah mereka menjadi tidak terasa. Oh, tapi ada yang sangat berasa, sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke langsung memegangi punggungnya yang terasa pegal, lalu dengan sedikit kesusahan Ia menempelkan plaster pereda rasa nyeri disekitar pinggang dan kedua bahunya. Ternyata menggendong Naruto sejauh 800 meter cukup membuat pinggangnya terasa mau patah.

.

######

.

 **TBC**

.

.

I am back.

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia menunggu fic ini.

Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan mengetikan review pada fic aku, dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.

Ditunggu kembali kritik dan sarannya yah.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino melangkahkan kakinya malas, sedari tadi gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut tampak termenung semenjak dirinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yah hari ini sudah memasuki bulan September, yang artinya libur musim panas telah berakhir.

Perlahan Ia menghela nafasnya saat dirinya telah berada tepat didepan pintu kelasnya. Sungguh, perkataan Sai minggu lalu masih terngiang jelas dibenaknya.

' _Tidak, tidak mungkin kan Ia menyukai pria bersurai merah itu, Gaara itu sahabatnya, dan satu hal yang penting, Gaara menyukai Naruto'_

Ino memijit dahinya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya. Perlahan namun pasti, akhirnya Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Ohayo minna" sapa nya pelan, namun aquamarine-nya masih betah menatap lantai kelasnya.

Ino meletakkan tasnya, perlahan Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaikan ada yang kurang, tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya, walau tadi suaranya kecil, namun pasti ada yang mendengarkannya kan, setidaknya sahabat enerjiknya itu akan membalasnya.

Aquamarine-nya mencari sosok yang seharusnya duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat tas milik Naruto telah tergeletak asal diatas mejanya, namun sosok gadis itu tidak ada dibangkunya, dan akhirnya netranya berhenti saat menatap sosok gadis pirang yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah duduk manis dan mengobrol dengan dua orang teman sekelas mereka disudut kelas.

Ino meletakkan asal tas miliknya, kemudian Ia berjalan pelan mengampiri Naruto yang tampak serius mengobrol dengan Matsuri dan Sara. Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sepertinya teman-teman wanita nya ini mempunyai banyak cerita selama liburan musim panas.

Ino menarik kursi kosong yang ada didepan meja Matsuri, mendudukkan dirinya, mungkin dengan ikut dalam obrolan bersama teman-temannya ini bisa menghilangkan sesaat pikirannya dari perkataan Sai.

"Ino" Naruto yang sadar sahabatnya itu telah duduk disampingnya, refleks memeluknya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sampai-sampai Kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku Naruto" ujarnya tanpa membalas pelukan Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Ia hanya menghadiahi Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne Ino, mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiranmu karena Ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Matsuri" Sara mencoba membantu Naruto menjelaskannya pada Ino.

Ino memicingkan matanya, kemudian aquamarine-nya fokus menatap Matsuri yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

Matsuri yang ditatap Ino refleks mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ino kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya, mencoba membaca judul sampul buku yang dipegang Matsuri.

' _10 Tanda Seorang Pria Suka Kepadamu'_

"Yahh, dan kalian sedang membahas ini?" Ino setengah mengumpat.

"Ino, pelankan suaramu, Kau tidak inginkan anak lelaki dikelas ini mendengarnya kan" ujar Naruto seraya meletakkan ibu jarinya dibibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Matsuri, ayo lanjutkan membacanya"

Matsuri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban dari perintah Naruto.

"Oke, Aku ulangi yah, tanda bahwa seorang pria menyukaimu, yang pertama adalah .."

Matsuri berdeham pelan, seolah memberi kesan efek dramatis, sebelum akhirnya Ia mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pertama yaitu kontak mata, biasanya para pria akan menatap secara dalam mata wanita yang dicintainya. Ada ketenangan serta kepuasan tersendiri yang akan mereka rasakan ketika dapat menatap keindahan mata orang yang disukainya. Maka dari itu, dengan segala upaya, seorang pria yang jatuh cinta kepada wanita sering melakukan hal yang biasa disebut dengan istilah mencuri-curi pandang"

Matsuri menatap Naruto yang tampaknya sedang berfikir sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa Dia menatapmu secara dalam, atau Dia suka curi-curi pandang padamu?"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya kemudian menatap Matsuri yang sedang dalam mode kepo nya, dan ternyata bukan hanya Matsuri, Ino dan Sara juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya, seolah ketiganya sedang mengintrogasinya.

"Yaah, kenapa kalian bertiga menatapku seperti itu?"

Matsuri memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, gadis pirang dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Naruto"

Naruto refleks menelan saliva nya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Aku rasa Dia memang suka menatapku, dan Aku juga suka melihat sorot matanya saat menatapku" ujar Naruto malu-malu, seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Tanpa sadar Matsuri memukul pelan lengan kiri Naruto, Ia terlalu gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu teman sekelasnya ini, yang dibalas Naruto dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Oke, Aku jelaskan tanda-tanda yang kedua" akhirnya Matsuri lebih memilih melanjutkan bacaannya daripada meladeni perang tatapan mata dengan Naruto.

"Kedua, Dia akan mulai melakukan stalking di medsosmu, misalnya Dia suka memberi komentar disetiap postinganmu"

Matsuri kembali memandang Naruto, namun kali ini sang gadis malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, Ia bahkan tidak punya media sosial, padahal kemarin Aku sudah membuatkannya, tapi sepertinya Ia tidak pernah membukanya sekalipun, Ia terlalu gaptek untuk hal-hal seperti itu"

Ketiga sahabatnya refleks tertawa mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kau menyukai pria dari abad ke-berapa? Tidak mungkin ada pria yang tidak punya media sosial di zaman sekarang ini" ujar Sara sembari mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

"Mou, berhenti mengejekku, Matsuri lanjutkan kembali membacanya"

"Baiklah, Aku akan melanjutkannya, nah tanda yang ketiga adalah, Ia akan sangat peduli padamu sampai Ia juga akan mengalah pada dirimu. Misalnya ketika kamu meminta bantuannya, akan sulit bagi dirinya untuk menolaknya. Dan seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya akan melakukan apa saja untuk kamu, bahkan mengalah untuk kepentingan lain. Ego, sifat keras kepala, dan keangkuhan pria bisa luluh ketika menyukai seseorang"

Naruto kembali mengingat saat Ia meminta sang paman agar mengantri untuknya, mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Utakata-sama, dan Ia juga tampak sangat peduli dan khawatir saat kakinya terkilir dan tidak sanggup berjalan, yang berakhir dengan dirinya digendong sang paman hingga sampai dirumah.

Ino mengamati raut wajah Naruto yang tengah duduk disampingnya, tampaknya sahabatnya ini benar-benar sedang meresapi kalimat yang baru dibacakan oleh Matsuri.

"Eehh, tampaknya Naruto kita sedang jatuh cinta" ujar Matsuri dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Sontak semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Matsuri" Naruto meneriakkan nama teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana, apa tanda-tandanya benar semua? Berarti kalau begitu pria itu benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto"

Naruto menatap Matsuri yang saat ini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau baru membaca 3 dari 10 bagian, Aku akan tahu sepenuhnya setelah Aku mencocokkan dengan 10 tanda itu"

Matsuri menutup bukunya, kemudian Ia gunakan buku itu untuk memukul kepala Naruto pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencocokkan apa yang ditulis dibuku ini, Ini hanya buku, karena yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu sendiri" ujarnya seraya menunjuk dada Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau menyukainya tidak? Karena walaupun Ia memiliki 10 tanda sesuai yang ada dibuku ini akan percuma saja, jika Kau tidak menyukainya"

Naruto menatap Matsuri, benar yang dikatakannya.

"Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tampaknya Kau juga mulai menyukainya, Iya kan Naruto?" akhirnya Ino angkat bicara, Ia terlalu paham dengan gestur tubuh sahabatnya, tanpa mengatakannya Ia tahu Naruto tengah memikirkan siapa, dan bagaimana perasaanya pada pria itu.

Sapphire Naruto kini terfokus pada perempuan yang duduk disampingnya yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Perlahan tubuh gadis itu mendekat kearahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Dan kurasa Sasuke Ji-chan memang menyukaimu, Naruto" bisiknya kemudian, yang dipastikannya hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

######

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan Shikamaru, bahkan dengan seenaknya Ia masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan pemuda bermarga Nara itu sebelumnya.

"Shika, Ka .." kalimatnya tertahan saat oniksnya menatap sahabat sekaligus bawahannya itu terlihat sedang asyik membaca koran diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kupikir ini bukan waktunya membaca koran Nara-san"

Shikamaru yang mendengar suara Sasuke refleks mengalihkan perhatiannya dari deretan huruf di koran yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya sekaligus atasannya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nara-san_ , maka itu artinya Sasuke sedang dalam mode seriusnya. Tapi jika dari intonasi suara Sasuke barusan, tampaknya tidak seserius biasanya, sehingga dirinya masih berani menatap sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut tanpa berniat meletakkan korannya.

"Berita di koran ini terlalu menarik untuk dibaca Sasuke, jadi maaf kalau tadi Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganmu" akhirnya Shikamaru lebih memilih mengalah dengan cara meminta maaf pada atasannya itu.

Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi didepan meja Shikamaru. Perlahan jemarinya meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya diatas meja kerja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik sekilas dokumen yang baru saja diletakkan Sasuke. sepertinya Ia harus serius saat ini. Akhirnya Ia melipat koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya diujung meja kerjanya. mungkin setelah membahas urusan penting dengan Sasuke ini, Ia akan kembali membaca berita di koran pagi yang tadi dibelinya sebelum menuju ke kantor.

Sasuke perlahan membuka mulutnya saat dilihatnya Shikamaru yang telah memasang pose serius.

"Ini laporan penjualan kita 2 bulan terakhir, selama 2 bulan ini penjualan memang naik, tetapi nilai pertumbuhan kenaikannya masih jauh dibawah target, Kau tahu betul Aku telah berjanji pada Ayahku, menargetkan pertumbuhan kenaikan penjualan sebanyak 10%, dan di 2 bulan terakhir ini kita hanya berhasil menaikkan penjualan sebayak 7.8%"

Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, sebuah pose yang selalu dilakukannya saat sedang berfikir. Sesaat Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ia mengambil Ipad yang terletak di samping PC nya.

"Kau lihat, ini data pertumbuhan ekonomi kita di tahun ini, bisa dilihat dari data breakdown perbulannya pertumbuhan ekonomi kita malah menurun. Di Juli saja hanya sebesar 5.02%, sedangkan di Agustus malah semakin menurun di posisi 4,97%, itu artinya terjadi penurunan pertumbuhan ekonomi sebanyak 0.05%"

Sasuke mengamati data yang diperlihatkan Shikamaru dari layar Ipad nya.

"Sedangkan penjualan kita di bulan Juli mengalami kenaikan 6,8% dari bulan sebelumnya, dan 7.8% di bulan Agustus, itu artinya Kita sudah jauh lebih baik dari segi penjualan di 2 bulan terkahir ini, padahal kondisi pertumbuhan ekonomi semakin menurun" Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya meng-close data excel pada Ipad miliknya.

Walau telah lama bekerja dengan seorang Shikamaru, tetap saja kemampuan analisa data yang dimiliki sahabatnya ini tetap membuat Sasuke selalu terpukau.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya memang Kita harus selalu melakukan _pra_ Rapat Manajemen berdua sebelum melakukan Rapat Manajemen dengan jajaran Direksi dan Ayahku" ujar Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil.

"Yah, ini bukan pra Rapat Manajemen, Kau hanya berusaha menyamakan alasan denganku kan" sindir Shikamaru sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi kerjanya.

"Hahahaha, Kau benar-benar mengetahui isi pikiranku Shika" Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, sahabatnya satu ini sepertinya benar-benar mengetahui isi pikirannya.

Dan Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Ia kemudian kembali mengambil koran yang tadi sempat disingkirkannya.

"Lalu, ada berita menarik apa dikoran pagi ini?" ujarnya seraya mengambil teh yang ada di meja Shikamaru, sepertinya pria berkuncir itu belum sempat menyentuh teh yang tadi disajikan untuknya, maka tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun Sasuke langsung saja menyeruput teh tersebut, dan mengklaimnya sebagai minumannya.

Awalnya Shikamaru memasang ekspresi tidak terima, karena teh yang hendak diminumnya kini malah dengan seenaknya diambil oleh Sasuke. Dan akhirnya pria berkuncir itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar, bahkan sekilas terdengar kata _Mendokusai_ dari bibirnya. Perlahan Ia kembali fokus pada koran paginya.

"Hanya beberapa berita kriminal, tapi ada yang menarik, seorang mantan actor terkenal ditangkap karena ketahuan melakukan tindakan asusila pada gadis dibawah umur, sepertinya kasus pedofilia semakin banyak saat ini"

Byurr,

Kalimat terakhir Shikamaru sukses membuat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Apa yang baru saja Kau bilang?" ujarnya sembari menyeka ujung bibirnya yang basah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah lebih memilih melirik kondisi lantai ruang kerjanya yang sedikit becek akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Yaah, setelah ini Kau harus memanggil cleaning service untuk mengeringkan itu" ujarnya dengan nada setengah tinggi.

Sasuke kemudian menarik beberapa lembar tissue dari atas meja Sikamaru, kemudian meletakkannya asal diatas genangan air hasil perbuatannya barusan.

"Kemarikan koran itu" lanjutnya seraya hendak merampas koran tersebut dari tangan Shikamaru, namun sayang ternyata Ia kalah gesit dari sang sahabat.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya, lagipula kenapa Kau tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tertarik dengan berita yang baru kubaca"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang tampak menghindari pandangannya, seketika memorinya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, perlahan sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Heehh, jangan-jangan Kau juga sedang terlibat percintaan dengan gadis dibawah umur yah? Aku masih ingat betul waktu beberapa waktu lalu kita di Roponggi, Kau menarik paksa seorang gadis berambut pirang keluar dari klub itu, dan melihat dari wajahnya, Aku yakin 100% kalau gadis itu masih pelajar, iya kan?"

Binggo!

Sepertinya apa yang baru saja diucapkannya benar adanya, kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya sukses membuat ekspresi sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut berubah total.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Sasuke mencoba berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kau bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti maksudku Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru sembari kembali melipat korannya, kemudian Ia kembali meletakkan koran tersebut disudut meja kerjanya.

Ya, bukan hanya sekali itu saja Ia melihat sahabatnya ini bersama gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan bungsu Uchiha tersebut, Ia pernah melihat keduanya tengah bercerita ditaman kota, terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam SMA, bahkan Ia juga pernah melihat keduanya tengah berbelanja bersama di Shibuya, karena itu Shikamaru yakin sahabatnya ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gadis pelajar tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa hubunganmu dengan gadis pelajar itu, tapi ingat satu hal Sasuke"

Shikamaru menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang kembali mencoba memalingkan pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu, dunia orang dewasa seperti kita jauh lebih kompleks daripada dunia anak remaja yang masih terkesal labil seperti mereka, dan apabila terjadi suatu masalah yang menimpa kalian, maka gadis itulah yang paling terkena dampaknya, Kau harus mengingat hal itu Sasuke"

.

######

.

Ino menarik pelan lengan Naruto yang hendak pergi mengikuti Gaara keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Gaara, Kau pergi duluan saja ke kantin, Aku dan Naruto akan menyusul sebentar lagi" perintah Ino pada Gaara, yang tampak sedang menunggu mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto mengarahkan kedua sapphire-nya menatap Ino yang tengah mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku pergi duluan" ujar Gaara yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu, melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya dirinya menghilang dari pandangan kedua sahabat wanitanya itu.

Ino menarik lengan Naruto, memaksa sang sahabat agar kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Hey, Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire-nya, tampaknya gadis bersurai pirang ini masih belum memahami sepenuhnya maksud perkataan sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Ck" Ino mendecak kesal, terkadang Naruto terlalu lamban dalam berfikir.

"Sepertinya banyak yang telah terjadi antara dirimu dan si Ikemen Oji-san selama liburan musim panas ini" ujar Ino to the point sembari memainkan kedua alisnya, naik turun.

"Eh"

Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Bukan _eh_ Naruto, ayo ceritakan padaku" perintahnya, Ia sudah terlalu gemas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Maksudmu cerita apa? Dan apa-apa an itu _Ikemen Oji-san_ "

Ino menyentil pelan kening Naruto.

"Tanpa Aku menyebutkan namanya, tentu Kau sudah tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Cepat ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang sudah terjadi dengan kalian berdua selama liburan musim panas ini? Bukankah Dia tinggal disebelah rumahmu" ujar Ino dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Sstt, Ino pelankan suara mu" lanjut Naruto seraya mengisyaratkan Ino agar mengecilkan volume suara nya.

Ino hanya mengangguk singkat, sebagai jawaban ya atas perintah Naruto.

"Kenapa Kau memiliki pikiran Aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke Ji-chan?"

Ino kembali memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Saat tadi pagi kita membahas 10 tanda .., apalah itu, dengan Matsuri dan Sara, Aku tahu betul siapa pria yang sedang Kau pikirkan saat itu, terutama di bagian kedua saat Matsuri mengatakan tentang Media Sosial, Aku ingat betul dulu Kau pernah bercerita bahwa si Ikemen Oji-san itu benar-benar sangat buta dengan yang namanya hal-hal berbau media sosial, dan setahuku satu-satu nya pria yang belakangan ini sedang dekat denganmu adalah si Ikemen Oji-san itu, yah diluar Ayahmu dan Gaara"

Ino menatap raut wajah Naruto, tampaknya semua yang barusan dikatakannya benar adanya.

"Dan waktu Aku tidak jadi menemanimu ke acara fansign Utakata-sama, bukankah Kau mengatakan padaku kalau Kau mengajak si Ikemen Oji-san itu untuk menemanimu" lanjut Ino.

"Mou, berhentilah memanggilnya Ikemen Oji-san, Aku sedikit janggal mendengarnya" pinta Naruto dengan rona merah yang kini mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia memang tampan, jadi tidak salah juga kan kalau Aku memanggilnya seperti itu" jawab Ino acuh seraya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Lalu, apa benar kalau Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto refleks menutup mulut Ino dengan kedua tangannya, saat volume suara sang sahabat kembali meninggi.

"Pelankan suaramu"

Ino segera melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya Aku memang menyukainya" aku Naruto dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sepertinya?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku Ino-chan, Kau tahu kan dia pria dewasa, sedangkan kita hanya pelajar SMA, bagaimana kalau ternyata Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai keponakannya? Bagaimana pun Aku telah mengenalnya sejak kecil, dan Kau juga ingat kan, kalau dulu Dia pernah berpacaran dengan Karin Ba-chan" akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkannya pada sang sahabat.

"Kalau begitu Kau tinggal mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu"

Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan horror nya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata Dia mengatakan _'Maaf, Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai keponakanku'_ " ujar Naruto mencoba mengikuti gaya bicara dan suara Sasuke.

"Mau taruh dimana muka ku Ino, lagi pula aku belum siap patah hati"

Ino menatap raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak lesu, bahkan baru memikirkan dirinya ditolak oleh sang Ikemen Oji-san membuat sahabatnya itu tampak tak bersemangat seperti itu.

"Bukannya dari ketiga tanda yang tadi pagi kita bahas tampaknya Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu Naruto? Itu artinya Kau masih punya kesempatan" Ino mencoba menyemangati sang sahabat, kata-katanya barusan bukan hanya sekedar kalimat penyemangat untuk sang sahabat, Ia masih ingat betul saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat Ia dan Gaara datang kerumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas mereka, dari gestur tubuh dan tatapannya pada Naruto saat itu, dan bagaimana perubahan raut wajah sang pria dewasa itu saat menatap Gaara, Ino paham betul akan hal itu.

"Selain menemanimu ke acara fansign Utakata-sama, apa saja yang sudah pernah kalian lakukan bersama?"

Perlahan Naruto menghela nafasnya, Ino mulai masuk kedalam zona _want to know_ nya.

"Aku pernah menemani Dia berbelanja, pernah juga Ia membantu mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas ku kemarin, dan Ia juga pernah sekali menginap dirumahku saat Kaa-san dan Otou-san pergi ke Amerika, lalu .."

"Maksudmu kalian tidur sekamar begitu?"

Ino langsung memotong perkataan Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh sang gadis.

"Berdua saja?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk singkat, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia menggoyangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Ino.

"Itu tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan Ino. Walau Ia tidur di kamarku, tapi Ia tidur menggunakan futon dibawah ranjang ku" Naruto mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kalian malam itu?"

Refleks wajah Naruto memerah seketika, Ia kembali mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke mencoba menjahili dirinya, Ia kembali mengingat jarak antara dirinya dan sang paman saat itu yang sangat dekat, bahkan Ia sempat berfikir kalau sang paman akan mencium dirinya.

"Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?" tampak seringai jahil menghiasi bibir Ino.

"Apa Dia mencium mu?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya" jawab Naruto sembari mencoba menetralkan kembali emosinya, berharap rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya segera menghilang.

"Atau sebenarnya Kau ingin Dia melakukan itu padamu?"

Tampaknya menggoda Naruto bisa menjadi hobbi baru gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Seumur pertemanannya dengan Naruto, baru kali ini Ia melihat sahabatnya ini tertarik dengan seorang pria.

"Mou Ino, berhenti menggodaku" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong pelan bahu kiri sang sahabat.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Naruto.

"Hei Aku yakin 100%, kalau si Ikemen Oji-san itu juga punya perasaan yang sama padamu"

Ino menatap Naruto, tampak dari raut wajahnya gadis itu belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Percayalah padaku, insting wanita ku mengatakan seperti itu"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Ino barusan.

"Insting apa an" ledeknya.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, kredibilitasnya saat ini tengah dipertanyakan Naruto.

"Kalau Kau tak percaya juga, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi Dia, bilang kalau Kau menyukainya, sini berikan ponselmu, jika Kau tidak berani, biar aku saja yang melakukannya" ujar Ino seraya mengambil smartphone Naruto yang terletak sembarang diatas meja, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Ino segera berlari sembari membawa smartphone milik Naruto.

"Yaah, Ino!" refleks Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya, berlari mengejar Ino yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"Berani Kau melakukannya, maka Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

Naruto terus berlari mengejar Ino, tampaknya ketakutannya telah membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja, Ino tidak akan mungkin bisa membuka smartphone-nya, apalagi mengirim sang paman pesan cintanya, tak ingatkah Naruto kalau Ia menggunakan sidik jarinya sebagai password dari smartphone-nya?

.

######

.

Sasuke menatap jajaran pohon maple berwarna jingga yang kini menghiasi trotoar pembatas jalan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan lilitan scraft merah yang melingkar di lehernya, dan kembali mengeratkan coat yang melapisi tubuhnya. Suhu udara pertengahan bulan November yang mulai dingin tampaknya tak membuat bungsu Uchiha ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabiskan sabtu sore nya dengan berjalan-jalan santai di jajaran pertokoan yang tak jauh dari apartemennya.

"Ah, maaf"

Sasuke menatap seorang gadis SMA yang tak sengaja menabrak dirinya, gadis itu hanya menundukkan singkat kepalanya sembari berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya, bahkan tanpa menunggu balasan darinya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua oniksnya sesaat, mencoba melupakan perilaku gadis SMA tersebut. Iya kemudian kembali memfokuskan oniksnya ke jalanan didepannya.

Melihat gadis SMA tadi, seketika Ia kembali mengingat gadis bersurai pirang yang selama 2 bulan lebih ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Bukan karena gadis itu sedang pergi sehingga Ia tidak pernah berjumpa kembali dengannya, namun karena Sasuke sendiri lah yang mencoba menghindari gadis tersebut. Tampaknya perkataan Shikamaru saat itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya kembali tersadar.

Haahh,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar.

Drrtt … Drrrtt …

Dirasakannya smartphone yang berada disaku celananya bergetar, langsung saja Ia mengambilnya. Tampak sebuah notifikasi pesan singkat dari sang Ibu.

'Kapan Kau pulang kerumah?'

Ia hanya membaca isi pesan sang ibu melalui notifikasi, tak berniat membukanya atau membalasnya. Ia kemudian segera meng-clear seluruh notifikasi pada layarnya.

Saat seluruh notifikasi telah menghilang dari layar smartphone-nya, tampak sebuah foto seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah tertidur yang menjadi wallpaper pada layar smartphone-nya. Ia ingat, foto itu diambilnya saat Ia menginap dirumah sang gadis.

Oh, betapa Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Ia akui kalau sebenarnya Ia menaruh rasa pada sang gadis, namun sayang, tampaknya perasaannya itu harus Ia kubur dalam-dalam, Ia terlalu pesimis dengan hubungan beda usia mereka yang terpaut sangat jauh, perbedaan 11 tahun terlalu mencolok. Ia terlalu takut dengan tanggapan orang lain nantinya, bahkan Ia juga takut akan merusak masa remaja sang gadis. Mungkin gadis itu akan menjadi pembicaraan atau bahan ejekan teman-teman di sekolahnya, jika Ia ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan pria berusia 27 tahun.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Ia kemudian membuka salah satu aplikasi pada smartphone-nya. Tampak disana deretan pesan dari Naruto untuknya yang hanya dibaca olehnya tanpa ada satupun yang dibalas olehnya. Hampir seluruh isinya menanyakan keadaan nya, dan beberapa pertanyaan 'kapan Ia pulang kerumah'.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian Ia meng-close aplikasi Line miliknya, setelah memastikan layar smartphone-nya terkunci, Ia kemudian kembali memasukkan benda persegi panjang tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, tampaknya Ia butuh secangkir kopi hangat sore ini.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berusaha menjauh dari sang gadis, semua yang dilakukannya ini juga demi kebaikan sang gadis. Namun sayang, tampaknya niatnya itu hanya tinggal sebatas niat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan coat berwarna kuning pastelnya tengah berdiri menatap deretan kue yang terpajang rapi di etalase sebuah toko. Sebenarnya Ia ingin berlari memutar arah agar tidak bertemu dengan sang gadis, namun tampaknya tubuhnya menolak untuk digerakkan.

Naruto yang tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke tampak masih setia menatap jajaran kue khas Perancis yang tertata rapi di etalase toko. Bagaikan mendengarkan sebuah bisikan, seirama dengan angin yang berhembus sore itu, Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase toko tersebut. Tampak di kedua sapphire nya seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Pria itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, akhirnya Ia mengambil inisiatif, berlari kecil menghampiri pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya selama 2 bulan lebih.

"Oji-chan"

Sasuke kembali tersadar saat suara mungil itu kembali bergema di indra pendengarannya. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya ini.

"Oji-chan, kenapa Kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Kau juga sudah tidak pernah lagi pulang kerumahmu"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, kedua tangannya masih betah berada di dalam saku baju hangatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas satupun pesan ku, padahal Kau membacanya kan?" akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku"

Kedua sapphire Naruto tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan kedua oniks Sasuke melebar seketika tatkala cairan bening itu mengalir dari kedua sapphire sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Ku pikir telah terjadi sesuatu pada .."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya kedua lengan Sasuke menyentuh punggungnya, Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya, Ia refleks memeluk gadis itu tatkala melihat gadis yang disukainya itu tiba-tiba menangis karena dirinya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sang gadis masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Ia keluarkan saat ini, perlahan Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membelai lembut surai keemasan sang gadis.

"Maaf"

Ia kembali mengucapkan kata itu, sementara sang gadis masih betah menangis seraya mencengkram baju hangatnya.

Kali ini Ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru atau apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentangnya, karena yang Ia tahu, Ia mencintai gadis yang kini berada didalam pelukannya.

.

######

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

I've only got a few review for the last chapter, so I think it's not interested enough to continue.

But …

Ada seseorang yang membuat Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca review miliknya. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat tertawa hanya dengan sebuah review.

Arigatou L-san.

So, this chapter I dedicated to you.

Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, saat usia sudah mulai memasuki kepala 3, seluruh sendi-sendi akan mulai mengalami encok pegal linu, mungkin itu yang dinamakan pengeroposan tulang, makanya sedari muda harus minum susu Anli**

Oke, just forget it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bisa meletakkan jaketmu di situ"

Kedua sapphire Naruto mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke, Ia pun segera membuka jaket dan tasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas sofa, sementara sang paman tampak pergi ke dapur, entahlah, Naruto baru pertama ini masuk kedalam apartemen milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut, tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau sang Paman pergi kearah dapur.

Ia pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya disofa tersebut, dan taklama kemudian sang Paman kembali keruangan tamu, menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir minuman yang kemudian disodorkan sang Paman padanya. Naruto menatap pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, kemudian melirik sekilas minuman yang disodorkannya, dari warna dan aromanya Ia mengetahui sang Paman ternyata membuatkannya secangkir coklat panas, pilihan yang tepat setelah berjam-jam diluar dengan udara musim gugur yang dingin.

"Sankyu" ujarnya seraya mengambil coklat panas tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas tatkala jemarinya bersentuhan dengan milik Naruto, saat gadis tersebut mengambil coklat panas yang Ia buat untuknya.

Ah, rasanya Ia seperti anak lelaki yang baru menginjak pubertas.

"Setelah hujan sedikit lebih reda Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Yah, taklama setelah keduanya bertemu, tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi mendung dan perlahan hujan pun turun, refleks Sasuke mengajak gadis itu ke apartemen nya yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto meniup perlahan coklat panas ditangannya, minuman itu masih terlalu panas untuk bisa langsung dinikmati.

"Malam ini Aku berencana menginap ditempat Ino, Otou-san dan Ka-san sedang berada ditempat Jii-chan, mereka baru kembali minggu besok"

Pandangan Sasuke kembali pada sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang kini tengah fokus pada coklat panas ditangannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia pun segera mengambil tempat kosong tepat disamping Naruto, merebahkan badannya yang terasa lelah.

"Sepertinya Kau sering ditinggal pergi oleh orangtuamu" ujarnya seraya mengambil remote TV yang ada di meja didepannya, kemudian menyalakannya.

"Katanya Jii-chan sakit, jadi mereka pergi kesana" jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan coklat panasnya diatas meja.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini fokus pada TV LED didepannya.

"Ah, maaf, semoga Kakekmu cepat sembuh"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, kemudian Ia menatap sang paman dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ie, itu hanya alasan Jii-chan agar Ka-san dan Tou-san mengunjunginya"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam tentang Kakekmu"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes terhadap perkataan Sasuke.

"Jii-chan sendiri yang mengatakannya, dan Dia memintaku merahasiakannya dari Ka-san dan Tou-san, Jii-chan bilang mereka berdua sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjunginya"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi penjelasan Naruto, Oniksnya kembali pada layar TV didepannya, dan jemarinya kembali menekan tuts-tuts pada remote-nya, masih berusaha mencari channel yang menarik.

"Ah, Oji-chan berhenti" refleks Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang memegang remote.

"Aku ingin menonton acara ini"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tengah fokus pada acara musik didepannya, sesekali gadis itu kembali menyeruput coklat panas yang tadi dibuatnya. Ia baru sadar kalau surai gadis ini lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan kali ini oniksnya terfokus pada benda berkilauan yang ada ditelinganya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Naruto yang menutupi telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh sang gadis yang refleks membeku karna ulahnya barusan.

"Sejak kapan Kau memakai anting?" ujarnya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Ah .." Naruto refleks sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun tampaknya tangan sang Paman masih enggan meninggalkan surainya.

"Cantik kan"

Sasuke hanya bisa ikut tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang menjawabnya seraya menampilkan senyum 3 jarinya, Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dari surai sang gadis walaupun sebenarnya Ia masih ingin merasakan sensasi lembut yang menjalar di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Kau akan dimarahi pihak sekolah jika ketahuan menindik telingamu"

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku selalu menutupinya dengan rambutku, ditambah sebentar lagi kan liburan musim dingin, jadi Aku akan aman"

Ah, inilah Naruto yang dikenalnya, yang selalu punya seribu jawaban dari setiap perkataannya.

Naruto kembali mengambil coklat panasnya, sementara sapphire nya kembali fokus pada acara musik didepannya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, Ia bisa mendengar suara hujan yang mulai kecil diluar sana, pertanda hujan mulai reda. Namun dirinya masih enggan untuk berpisah dengan gadis yang duduk disampingnya ini. Hingga sebuah ide cukup gila pun mucul dibenaknya.

"Naruto, kenapa Kau tidak menginap saja disini malam ini"

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tatkala Ia menawari tempatnya untuk menginap malam ini. Ah iya lupa, Naruto adalah gadis paling naïf yang pernah Ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Dan disinilah Naruto, berada diatas tempat tidurnya, memakai baju miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan sang gadis beberapa menit lalu.

.

" _Oji-chan, Aku tidak membawa baju tidur"_

 _Sasuke refleks memijit dahinya._

" _Bukannya Kau mau menginap ditempat Ino, seharusnya Kau membawa perlengkapan mu bukan?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Aku membawa yang lain, tapi tidak untuk piyama, Aku berencana meminjam milik Ino, karna kalau Aku harus membawa piyama juga, maka tasnya akan terasa lebih berat"_

 _Sasuke refleks menyentil dahi Naruto, membuat gadis tersebut mengaduh kesakitan._

" _Aw .., yah, Oji-chan, kenapa Kau suka sekali menyiksaku"_

 _Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, Ia segera beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamarnya, mencari pakaian yang akan dipinjamkannya untuk gadis bersurai pirang tersebut._

.

Dan disinilah Ia menatap Naruto yang tampak sedang fokus pada smartphone-nya, sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Naruto refleks mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya tatkala Ia merasakan seseorang menaiki tempat tidur yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto, Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah gadis tersebut, dan sekilas Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang tampak merona, tunggu dulu, merona? Tidak, tidak, Ia pasti salah lihat, atau jangan-jangan suhu kamarnya terlalu hangat sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah?

Ah, Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Kuharap Kau tidak keberatan berbagi tempat tidur denganku malam ini" ujarnya singkat seraya membenarkan posisi bantalnya.

"Yaahh .."

Tampak Naruto ingin memprotes dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya kasur lipat yang bisa Aku gelar dibawah, dan lagipula Aku tidak mau tidur dilantai, dan apa Kau tega menyuruhku tidur diluar dicuaca sedingin ini?"

Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya yang awalnya hendak memprotes perkataan Sasuke, namun Ia urungkan tatkala Ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan dirinya tepat disampingnya. Pria itupun dengan enaknya langsung menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya hingga bagian dada.

"Hei, matikan handphone mu dan segera tidur" ujarnya seraya menarik pelan tubuh Naruto, memaksanya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya saat lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Kini wajahnya sejajar dengan sang paman, yang malah membuat rona merah semakin tidak ingin hilang dari wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali menarik paksa smartphone Naruto tatkala tangan gadis itu masih setia pada benda persegi panjang tersebut. Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah sang gadis, Ia meletakkan benda tersebut diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah protes Naruto.

"Saatnya tidur" ujarnya seraya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia pun kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tapi Aku belum mengantuk" lirihnya pelan, sementara Ia melihat sang Paman mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak merespon perkataan Naruto.

"Oji-chan, bagaimana kalau Kau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku"

Naruto tahu betul kalau Pamannya ini belum tertidur. Dan Ia juga masih ingin menatap wajah sang Paman lebih lama lagi, Ia masih terlalu merindukan wajah sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku akan menciummu jika Kau tidak tidur juga" ujar Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Ia bisa merasakan Naruto menarik selimutnya lebih keatas lagi, sepertinya gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya. Sekilas seringai kecil menghiasi wajah pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Sejujurnya Ia juga sama sekali belum mengantuk, hanya saja Ia takut Ia akan berakhir mengatakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu pada gadis tersebut, yang mungkin akan disesalinya keesokan harinya.

Cukup lama Ia berpura-pura untuk tertidur, sampai akhirnya Ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari balik selimutnya. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya, sesaat sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

' _Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya? Apa Ia tidak kekurangan oksigen didalam sana'_ batinnya.

Perlahan Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Naruto, Ia bisa melihat wajah polos Naruto dengan bantuan cahaya yang masuk dari sela tirai jendela kacanya. Jemarinya perlahan menyingkirkan surai yang menutupi wajah gadis tersebut. Oniksnya menatap kedua mata sang gadis yang kini tertutup rapat, Ia menyukai warna bola mata Naruto yang biru, yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada birunya langit. Perlahan pandangan mulai turun kehidungnya, ah, Ia ingat, Ia suka sekali menarik hidungnya, yang membuat sang gadis protes dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa disadarinya ibu jarinya kemudian mengusap lembut bibir Naruto.

' _Lembut'_ batinnya.

Ah, sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali merasakan bibir gadis tersebut. Ingin memastikan bahwa bibirnya selembut yang dirasakan ibu jarinya. Tak tahukah gadis itu bahwa setiap Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya padanya, maka setiap itu pula Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium gadis itu? Dan itu benar-benar menyiksanya.

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ia pun segera menarik jemarinya dari wajah sang gadis. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh melakukan itu, Ia tidak ingin Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengatainya pedofil.

Haahh,

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar.

 _Damn it, She will be the cause of his death!_

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil smartphone-nya yang bergetar, melirik caller-ID yang muncul di layar smartphone-nya. Jemarinya langsung menggeser icon hijau pada layar saat dipastikannya nama sang Ibu tertera di layar.

"Sasuke, kenapa Kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon mu?"

Sasuke refleks mejauhkan sedikit smartphone-nya saat mendengar suara nyaring Ibunya.

"Ka-san, bukannya Aku langsung mengangkat telpon Ka-san"

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas sang Ibu disebarang sana.

"Sasuke, malam Natal besok Kau pulang kerumah kan?"

Sasuke langsung melirik kalender yang berada disudut meja kerja nya. Benar saja, ini sudah tanggal 23 Desember.

"Ah, maaf Ka-san, sepertinya Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah Natal kali ini, Aku masih punya setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" ujarnya dengan nada pelan seraya menatap tumpukan berkas disamping laptopnya.

"Itu bukan alasanmu saja kan? Atau Kau sudah punya kencan dengan pacarmu malam Natal besok?"

Sasuke memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Sudah berapa kali Aku katakan pada Ka-san, saat ini Aku sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun"

Sasuke bisa mendengar kembali helaan nafas sang Ibu yang kali ini terdengar lebih panjang.

"Lebih baik besok Ka-san memanggil Naru-chan saja untuk makan malam disini, kasihan anak itu, sepertinya Ia sendirian .." Belum juga sang Ibu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menginterupsinya.

"Apa? Kenapa orangtuanya selalu meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah?"

Yah, Sasuke mencoba menghitung kembali berapa kali Ia mendengar gadis itu tinggal sendirian dirumahnya.

"Ka-san dengar mereka buru-buru terbang ke Okinawa saat mendengar kalau Kakeknya Naruto jatuh sakit"

Ah, Sasuke kembali teringat cerita Naruto saat Ia menginap dirumahnya, dan Ia pun jadi ragu kalau saat ini Kakeknya itu benar-benar jatuh sakit.

"Ah, Sasuke, nanti Ka-san telpon kembali, sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang, jaga dirimu, dan jangan terlalu bekerja sampai larut malam"

Sang Ibu segera memutuskan telponnya, bahkan sebelum Sasuke membalasnya.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya, perlahan Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, perlahan Ia memejamkan matanya. Kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat Naruto menginap dirumahnya kembali muncul.

Pagi itu Ia yang lebih dahulu terbangun, padahal dirinya hanya tidur beberapa jam malam itu, Ia terlalu menikmati memandang wajah Naruto, Ia ingat semasa kecil Ia sering menyebut Naruto setan cilik, bahkan sampai saat ini terkadang Ia juga menyebut Naruto seperti itu karena sikapnya yang terkadang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi siapa sangka kalau saat tertidur Naruto bagaikan malaikat. Dan Ia pun tidak sadar jam menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat saat Ia baru merasakan matanya mulai berat.

Dan siksaan terberat Sasuke juga datang dipagi itu, jika malam itu Ia menganggap Naruto bagaikan malaikat, maka pagi itu Ia juga berfikir Naruto adalah malaikat. Ya, malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya, dengan wajahnya yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas teratur Naruto di lehernya, dan seketika itu juga hawa panas menjalari tubuh Sasuke. Sementara itu kaki Naruto berhimpitan dengan kakinya, membuat sesuatu dibawah sana bereaksi, dan itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha lebih menderita.

Ah, sepertinya gadis ini menganggap dirinya adalah sebuah guling.

Sesaat kemudian Ia merasakan tubuh sang gadis mulai bergerak, tampaknya gadis itu mulai terbangun. Tak ingin suasana menjadi canggung, Sasuke buru-buru menutup kembali matanya, berpura-pura masih tertidur.

Perlahan Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya, sebenarnya Ia sangat menyayangkan hal itu, Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh sang gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ia tidak lagi merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergerak disampingnya, sebenarnya Ia ingin mencuri lihat, tetapi semua sandiwaranya akan terbongkar jika ternyata Naruto sudah terbangun. Kalau gadis ini sudah terbangun, kenapa Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, apa gadis ini sedang menatap wajahnya? Ah, sial. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur lebih lama lagi.

Gyut,

Sasuke merasakan pipinya ditarik.

"Oji-chan bangun, ini sudah siang, perutku lapar"

.

.

.

Gaara mengeratkan syal pada lehernya, kemudian kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya. Udara di musim dingin terlebih dimalam hari memang sangat tidak bersahabat. Namun untuk kali ini Ia rela kedinginan, ini malam Natal, dan yang lebih penting saat ini Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Ya, Ia bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto malam ini.

Perlahan Ia merasakan smartphone nya bergetar. Langsung saja Gaara mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Dari Ino ternyata.

' _Semoga berhasil! Ganbate!'_

Ia tersenyum kecil, baru saja Ia ingin membalas pesan Ino, namun diurungkannya saat netranya menangkap sosok bersurai pirang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Gaara"

Gaara kembali memasukkan smartphone-nya kedalah saku celananya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf Aku harus mengurus Kyuubi terlebih dahulu" jelas Naruto sesaat setelah dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu" bohongnya, padahal karena terlalu memikirkan Ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto malam ini, Ia malah datang setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Kau sudah lapar?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Langsung saja Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, membawa gadis itu mengikutinya kesebuah café yang tak jauh dari keduanya berdiri saat itu.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Sasuke baru saja mematikan laptop nya. Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

'Ah, sudah pukul 9 ternyata' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia tidak menyangka pekerjaan nya akan memakan waktu selama ini. Sementara Shikamaru sudah sedari sore tadi pergi meninggalkannya, dengan alasan, Ia ada kencan dengan Temari malam Natal ini.

Ah iya, ini malam Natal.

Sudah sewajarnya setiap orang yang memiliki pasangan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dimalam Natal seperti ini. Dan sebagai atasan sekaligus teman yang baik, Ia pun rela bekerja sendirian dan memberikan kesempatan pada Shikamaru untuk menikmati malam Natal bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke segera menyambar jasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Tubuhnya perlu istirahat.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya hari ini"

Gaara tersenyum kecil membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Kupikir pasti akan terasa sangat sepi menghabiskan malam Natal seorang diri dirumahmu"

Sebenarnya Gaara sangat berterimakasih karena sepertinya Tuhan membantu jalannya kali ini, dengan cara membuat kedua orangtua Naruto pergi ke Okinawa saat ini. Karena Ia yakin, jika bukan karena kedua orangtua nya sedang pergi, maka pasti Naruto tidak akan bisa pergi keluar dengannya di malam Natal seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya Mikoto Oba-san mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya, Ia bilang malam Natal ini Ia hanya makan malam berdua dengan suaminya, dan itu membuat rumahnya sedikit terasa sepi, tapi saat Aku bilang Kau mengajakku keluar malam Natal ini, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Ia berubah senang, malah tadi Oba-san menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga Kyuubi"

Ah, Gaara ingat dengan Oba-san itu, kalau tidak salah Ia adalah tetangga Naruto, Ia juga dulu membantu Naruto mengenakan yukata saat liburan musim panas yang lalu. Sepertinya Oba-san itu mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto, karena saat Ia menjemput Naruto musim panas itu, Oba-san itu mengedipkan matanya sesaat sebelum keduanya pergi, seraya membisikkan _'semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan'_.

Tapi sayang, tidak dengan anaknya.

Gaara bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukainya, hal itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi pria itu saat menjemput Naruto malam itu.

' _Atau jangan-jangan pria itu …'_

Ah tidak-tidak, Gaara buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"… Gaara"

"Ah Iya" refleks Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kau zone-out beberapa saat"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah maaf, Aku mencoba mengingat kembali sosok Oba-san itu"

Naruto kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya, dan Gaara mengikuti disampingnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Gaara yang berjalan disampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Gaara menatap Naruto yang tampak begitu mengangumi sesuatu yang ada didepannya. Apa pun itu, Ia menjadi penasaran, netra nya pun mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Dihadapan mereka sebuah Pohon Natal berdiri tegak di sudut jalan, dengan hiasannya yang sangat indah, membuat mata tidak ingin lepas dari pohon tersebut.

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto, siapa sangka hanya sebuah Pohon Natal raksasa bisa membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, ikut bersama Naruto menikmati keindahan Pohon Natal tersebut. Namun Gaara tidak bisa terlalu lama menatap pohon tersebut, karena baginya gadis yang kini berdiri disampingnya jauh terlihat lebih indah dari apapun.

Sampai tanpa sadar Gaara perlahan menundukkan wajahnya, perlahan jarak keduanya semakin menipis, tapi sepertinya Naruto belum juga menyadarinya. Dan saat gadis itu tersadar, bibir Gaara telah berada diatas bibirnya.

Ya, Sabaku Gaara, sahabatnya tengah menciumnya saat ini.

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi.

' _Tunggu, Gaara .., Gaara..'_

Ah, otaknya membeku seketika.

Gaara menyudahi ciumannya, sesaat terbesit penyesalan dibenaknya, tatkala melihat ekpresi blank Naruto.

"Gaa .. ra.."

Ia akhirnya sedikit lega tatkala mendengar suara lirih Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Akhirnya Ia mengatakannya, kata yang sudah lama sekali mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"Ah .."

Refleks Naruto mengambil jarak dari pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, Ia merasa belum siap untuk menatap Gaara kembali.

Sesaat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya melihat ke sisi jalan tatkala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju kencang, seperti mobil yang dari keadaan berhenti mendadak di gas sekencang mungkin. Dan sapphire nya membulat sempurna saat samar-samar Ia melihat merk dan plat mobil tersebut.

' _Tidak mungkin ..'_ batinnya.

Naruto kembali menatap Gaara, tampaknya sahabatnya itu jadi merasa bersalah dan juga tampak sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Gaara .., itu .."

Gaara memegang kedua bahu Naruto yang tampak bergetar, sepertinya Ia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

"Gaara, maaf.., maaf Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Gaara.

"Ada seseorang yang Aku sukai, dan .."

"Tidak apa Naruto, Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, hanya saja Aku ingin Kau tahu tentang perasaanku sesungguhnya padamu"

Perlahan Gaara menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan maaf kalau Aku menciummu tanpa persetujuanmu"

Dan dengan itu, perlahan Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Naruto.

"Gaara.., maaf"

Suara Naruto terdengar sangat lirih.

"Kuharap kita masih bisa tetap berteman seperti biasanya" lanjutnya tak kalah lirih dari sebelumnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecut, bisakah Ia bersikap seperti biasa pada Naruto setelah kejadian ini?

"Dan Gaara, maaf, Aku harus pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari, mengabaikan kakinya yang lelah, serta nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Ia ingin cepat sampai ketempat tujuannya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemen milik pria itu. Pria yang sebenarnya disukainya. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada pria itu bahwa semua yang dilihatnya tadi hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, Ia ingin mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa dirinyalah yang disukai dan dicintai olehnya.

Naruto mencoba mentralkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari, kakinya benar-benar lelah, bahkan Ia benar-benar sudah tindak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi. Kini Ia telah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Tangannya menggantung diudara, tepat beberapa senti dari bel apartemen Sasuke. Perlahan Ia kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia mendengar suara nyaring bel apartemen Sasuke.

Sekali …

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dua kali …

Tiga kali …

Dan hampir saja jemarinya kembali menekan bel apartemen Sasuke, namun diurungkannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Refleks Naruto terdorong kedepan tatkala Sasuke membuka kasar pintu apartemennya.

"Ah, Oji-…"

"Mau apa Kau kemari malam-malam seperti ini?"

Naruto menatap tak percaya pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

' _Benarkah ini Uchiha Sasuke, Oji-chan yang selama ini bersikap baik dan lembut padanya'_

"Mana kekasih berambut merahmu itu? Apa Dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu?"

Sasuke masih bertanya dengan nada ketus padanya, bahkan tanpa menatap wajahnya sedikitpun.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, tanpa disadarinya airmatanya kini menetes di pipinya.

Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke tadi hanya kesalahpahaman, namun bibirnya mendadak kelu saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang penuh amarah.

Perlahan suara isakan tangis Naruto mulai terdengar, refleks oniks Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang kini tertunduk dihadapannya. Perasaan bersalah mulai merasuki dirinya.

' _Hei, lagipula siapa dirinya, kenapa Ia harus marah pada gadis ini, memangnya apa yang diperbuat gadis ini? Oh, iya, dia ingat, Ia melihat gadis ini dicium oleh pria lain, lalu apa masalahnya? Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa gadis ini'_

Batin Sasuke mulai berkecamuk.

Cuma satu masalahnya, yaitu bahwa Ia mencintai gadis ini. Ia ingin memiliki gadis ini hanya untuk dirinya, Ia ingin memiliki gadis ini sepenuhnya, menjadikannya hanya miliknya seorang. Ia tidak ingin pria manapun menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, apalagi sampai berani menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki dirinya, jelas Ia masih kesal jika mengingat kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya saat dijalan menuju apartemennya. Bocah lelaki itu, adalah bocah lelaki yang sama saat festival musim panas tersebut. Darahnya mendidih sampai keubun-ubun taktakala melihat bocah lelaki itu mencium Naruto, Ia tahu itu adalah ciuman pertama Naruto, dan karena itu Ia kesal setengah mati. Ia ingin menjadi pria pertama bagi gadis itu dalam segala hal. Sasuke belum pernah seposesif ini terhadap seorang perempuan.

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap oniks kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau salah, Gaara bukan kekasihku, Dia .. Dia memang mengatakan cintanya padaku tadi, tapi .."

Suara isakan tangis Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Tapi .. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau Aku menyukai pria lain, _hiks_ …" kata-kata Naruto kembali terputus karena isakannya.

"Dan pria yang Aku sukai itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke"

Kedua oniks Sasuke melebar sempurna sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

"Dan saat Ia menciumku tadi ..," Naruto perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gaara .., Gaara tiba-tiba saja menciumku tanpa sepengetahuanku"

Suara isakan tangisnya kembali menggema.

"Kalau .., kalau boleh Aku .., mengulang waktu, _hiks_ .., Aku inginnya Kau menjadi pria pertama yang menciumku"

 _Hiks .._

"Kau sebut itu ciuman?"

Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan kanan Naruto.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu ciuman yang sebenarnya"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke, tubuhnya terdorong membentur pintu, bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup dibelakangnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Ia merasakan bibir Sasuke membungkam bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Brukk...

Suara benturan pintu yang tertutup menggema jelas di telinga Naruto, punggungnya terasa sakit saat didorong paksa oleh Sasuke. Belum juga otaknya mencerna kejadian barusan, kedua sapphire nya dipaksa terbuka lebar tatkala Ia merasakan bibir Sasuke berada diatas bibirnya.

Tunggu,

Tadi Sasuke mengatakan apa?

" _Biar kutunjukkan padamu ciuman yang sebenarnya"_

Ah,

Ia ingat, Ia baru saja mengungkapkan cintanya pada pria berumur 27 tahun ini.

"Hmph.."

Naruto mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciuman Sasuke, pria itu menciumnya dengan cukup kasar, tersirat rasa frustasi dan posesif dari ciumannya, dari dominasinya seolah Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah milik pria itu.

Naruto hanya pasrah membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya, bagaimanapun Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi ini pertama sekali seorang pria menciumnya seintim dan seposesif ini.

Sasuke masih mencium Naruto, mendominasi ciuman tersebut, sementara sang gadis hanya pasrah saat dirinya mengklaim bibir ranum tersebut. Rasa frustasi dan kecemburuannya membuat otaknya tidak bekerja secara normal, Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang pria. Dengan frustasi Ia menggigit kasar bibir bawah Naruto, membuat sang gadis refleks membukakan mulutnya, tentu hal tersebut tidak disia-siakan si bungsu Uchiha, Ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut sang gadis, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putihnya, lidahnya kemudian mencoba mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Hmphh …"

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dibawah kungkungan Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha menarik pelan t-shirt Sasuke.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, akhirnya Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Bernafaslah"

Ujarnya kemudian saat disadarinya sedari tadi sang gadis menahan nafasnya saat Ia mencium sang gadis dengan kasarnya. Sementara wajahnya sedikitpun tak Ia jauhkan dari sang gadis, Ia menyatukan kening mereka, membuatnya lebih jelas melihat wajah sang gadis yang merah sempurna.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menarik nafas yang sedalam-dalamnya, ia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama Ia menahan nafasnya, mungkin sejak pria itu mulai mengklaim bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau berciuman bisa semelelahkan ini, kedua tangannya masih betah meremas t-shirt milik Sasuke, membuat kerutan dibagian dadanya. Keningnya masih bersentuhan dengan milik Sasuke, sehingga Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas pria tersebut di wajahnya.

Mint,

Ini akan menjadi aroma kesukaannya mulai saat ini.

Sasuke menatap seksama setiap inchi dari wajah gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannya saat ini, perlahan tatapannya kembali fokus pada bibir merah sang gadis yang telah sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya barusan, rasa itu kembali merasuki dirinya, rasa untuk sekali lagi mencicipi bibir merah tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia kembali menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Satu tangannya memegang dagu sang gadis, memaksanya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia kembali mengklaim bibir tersebut, namun kali ini Ia melakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

Ia mencium gadis itu kembali, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, dan saat sang gadis perlahan membuka kembali mulutnya, tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke kembali memasukkan lidahnya, kali ini dengan sabarnya Ia menggoda lidah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, dan walau terkesan kaku dan sedikit malu-malu, Sasuke bisa merasakan kali ini sang gadis mulai membalas ciumannya, lidah keduanya mulai menari bersama, walau masih saja Sasuke tetap yang mendominasi ciuman kali ini, namun Ia cukup senang karna kali ini sang gadis tidak bersikap pasif. Mau bagaimanapun Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto, tentu saja ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria menciumnya dengan seintim itu.

Keduanya masih larut dalam ciuman mereka, tanpa ada niat untuk menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Tanpa Naruto sadari, perlahan kedua tangan sang raven melepaskan scraft dan jaketnya, dan membiarkannya terjatuh dilantai. Sasuke terus menciumnya, membuat suara desahan tertahan Naruto menggema di lorong apartemen Sasuke.

Bibir sang raven perlahan meninggalkan bibir sang gadis, namun kali ini sang gadis merasakan bibir Sasuke berada di perpotongan lehernya, Naruto sedikit menggeliat saat sensasi geli itu muncul, namun sedikitpun Ia tidak berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, Ia tetap membiarkan pria itu melakukan apapun pada dirinya. Yah, asalkan pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis, bagaikan pheromone yang membuat akal sehatnya hilang, Ia terus menciumi leher sang gadis, sekelebat rasa ingin menandai sang gadis muncul dibenaknya, Ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa gadis ini adalah miliknya, ya miliknya.

Perlahan kedua tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja chiffon Naruto, mengelus pelan punggung sang gadis, kemudian berhenti di pinggangnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, salah satu tangannya kini meremas salah satu dada Naruto, membuat sang gadis mengerang.

Suara erangan Naruto seolah membuat sang Uchiha sadar akan tindakannya. ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Naruto dan menarik kedua tangannya.

Dihadapannya kini terlihat wajah Naruto yang memerah sempurna, Ia melihat sang gadis yang tengah berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Sang gadis menatapnya dengan tatatapan sendunya, tersirat hasrat didalam tatapannya, membuat sang Uchiha benar-benar ingin menyentuh gadis itu, dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya.

"Kita .., kita tidak boleh .."

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti tatkala dirasakannya jemari sang gadis menutup bibirnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, Ia tahu maksud Sasuke. Mungkin dirinya belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria, namun Ia tidak bodoh dan sepolos yang dikira Sasuke, beberapa kali Ia pernah mendengar cerita teman-teman perempuannya tentang seks. Dan saat ini Ia ingin merasakan sendiri pengalaman tersebut, terlebih Ia akan melakukannya dengan pria yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika pria itu adalah Kau"

Suara serak Naruto membuat akal sehat Sasuke menghilang, kali ini Ia biarkan nalurinya sebagai pria yang mengambil alih.

Sesaat kemudian bibirnya kembali mengklaim bibir merah Naruto, dan perlahan Ia mengaitkan kedua kaki sang gadis di pinggangnya. Tanpa memutus ciumannya, Ia membawa sang gadis menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan lembut meletakkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjangnya, bibir dan lidah keduanya masih saling bertautan, tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Perlahan kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat kedua bibir itu terlepas.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap wajah itu, memastikan kembali bahwa tidak ada paksaan yang tersirat di wajah sang gadis, karena Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah sang gadis pada keesokan paginya. tapi yang didapatnya adalah hasrat yang tergambar jelas diwajah sang gadis, hasrat yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Lirihnya pelan, dengan suara seraknya.

Sekali lagi Ia ingin memastikan pada sang gadis, mencari setitik tanda keraguan diwajahnya. namun yang didapatnya adalah anggukan penuh keyakinan dari gadis yang berada dibawahnya.

Perlahan Sasuke kembali menghapus jarak keduanya, kembali mengklaim bibir tersebut, bibir yang telah membengkak karena ulahnya. Kedua tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, perlahan Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja chiffon milik Naruto, menyingkirkan benda itu dari tubuh sang gadis, dan kemudian tangannya beralih pada rok yang berbahan sama dengan baju sang gadis. Dan beberapa saat kemudian rok tersebut telah tergeletak sembarang bersama dengan kemeja Naruto dibawah ranjangnya.

Kini hanya sepasang pakaian dalam berwarana hitam yang tertinggal di tubuh gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto, ditatapnya gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, Ia tidak bisa memungkiri keindahan tubuh gadis yang berada dibawahnya kini, gadis ini memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sempurna di usianya yang masih belia.

Perlahan hawa panas menjalar di tubuhnya, dan kaos tipis yang dikenakannya menjadi sangat mengganggu, dengan cepat Ia membukanya, melemparkannya asal kebawah ranjangnya.

Naruto menatap dada Sasuke yang tak tertupi sehelai benangpun, rona merah kembali menjalar hebat diwajahnya, saat Ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya menutupi rasa malunya, namun tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya, pria itu kembali memanggut penuh nafsu bibirnya.

"Oji …" bisiknya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Panggil namaku, panggil namaku Naruto .."

Suara serak Sasuke menggema di telinga Naruto, seduktif dan penuh penekanan.

"Sasuke .."

Suara Naruto terdengar sangat indah di telinganya, betapa bahagianya Ia saat namanya keluar dari bibir manis itu.

Kini bibirnya beralih keleher sang gadis, menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat sang gadis mengerang karena ulahnya, sementara tangannya menyelusup kebagian punggung sang gadis, mencoba membuka pengait bra milik sang gadis, dan dengan sekali coba, Ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan bra hitam tersebut dari tubuh sang gadis.

Tanpa membuang waktu, bibir Sasuke langsung beralih ke dada sang gadis, menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disana, yang membuat erangan sang gadis semakin menggema dikamarnya.

Sasuke merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa semakin tidak nyaman, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada dada sang gadis, salah satu tangannya berusaha membuka retsleting jeansnya, walau dengan sedikit kesusahan akhirnya Ia bisa melepaskan jeansnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian jeansnya telah bersatu dengan t-shirt nya dibawah ranjang, menyisakan boxer yang menjadi pelapis terakhir tubuhnya.

Ia sadar, Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi, namun tampaknya akal sehatnya masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan menyadarkannya.

"Katakan 'berhenti', maka Aku akan berhenti"

Itu adalah bullshit yang pernah terucap dari bibir Sasuke, karena sejujurnya Ia tidak ingin Naruto mengucapkan kata itu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, akal sehatnya ingin mengucapkan kata tersebut, namun saat ini hawa nafsu lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Sasuke masih terus menciumi dirinya, bibirnya mengabsen seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, perlahan Ia merasakan jemari pria itu memasuki daerah paling sensitive dari tubuhnya. Refleks Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya, membuat pria yang berada diatasnya kini menatap dirinya.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya, terlihat jelas hasrat menyelimuti wajah pria bersurai raven tersebut, namun Ia memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan pada sang gadis, seolah Ia ingin meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa Ia tidak akan menyakitinya.

Perlahan Naruto kembali membuka kedua pahanya yang semula tertutup rapat, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia merasakan jari pria itu memasuki daerah paling sensitive dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa disadarinya sebuah erangan keluar dari bibirnya, namun bibir Sasuke langsung membungkam kembali bibirnya, membuat erangannya tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Tanpa Naruto sadari pria itu melepaskan hal terkahir yang ada pada tubuhnya, kini tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, terlihat benang saliva tipis saat kedua wajah mereka menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi"

Naruto melihat raut frustasi diwajah Sasuke.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit, Kau boleh mencakarku, mengigitku, atau apapun, tapi kumohon .., kumohon jangan minta Aku untuk berhenti kali ini, karena Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu saat ini"

Suaranya terdengar sangat frustasi ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya diwajah sang Uchiha, membawa wajah pria itu mendekat ke wajahnya, perlahan bibirnya membungkam bibir sang raven.

"Aku juga sangat menginginkanmu .."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, seluruh pertahanan Sasuke lepas. Dan malam itu lewat sentuhannya, Ia menunjukkan pada gadis itu seberapa besar Ia mencintainya, seberapa besar berartinya gadis, ah tidak, wanita itu bagi dirinya, dan sebelum wanita itu menutup matanya Ia membisikkan pada wanita itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto"

Dan bersama itu, Ia menarik selimutnya, menutupi kedua tubuh polos mereka, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ia ikut menutupkan matanya, menyusul Naruto yang berada didalam dekapannya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang mengintip di sela-sela tirainya mengusik pandangan Sasuke. Ia kemudian membuka oniksnya perlahan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya pagi itu adalah wajah Naruto yang berada di lengannya.

Sekelebat rasa bersalah menjalar dibenak Sasuke, Ia kembali mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis, ah tidak, wanita ini tadi malam. ia bisa melihat jelas beberapa tanda yang menghiasi bahu dan daerah disekitar dada Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, Ia merapatkan kedua giginya, menahan erangan yang muncul dari bibirnya.

Ia tidak ingin membangunkan wanita yang tertidur disampingnya, keinginannya untuk segera melihat kedua sapphire indah Naruto sama besarnya dengan ketakutannya saat ini. Ia takut saat wanita itu terbangun, wanita itu akan menunjukkan raut wajah penyesalan, Ia takut kalau wanita ini menyesal dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat tadi malam.

Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang menganggur.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat wanita disampingnya terusik dari tidurnya. Perlahan kedua sapphire itu terbuka.

Dan seketika itu juga seluruh ketakutan Sasuke menguar begitu saja, tatkala wanita disampingnya ini tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ohayo .."

Suara seraknya menggema ditelinga Sasuke.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang raven.

"Ohayo .." Ia membalasnya sembari memberi kecupan lembut dikening Naruto.

Tampak ekspresi malu menghiasi wajah sang wanita.

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya, Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang Uchiha, kedua tangannya Ia lingkarkan di tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkikik geli mendapat perlakuan dari Naruto, bagaimanapun Ia juga tidak ingin cepat-cepat kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sasuke melirik sekilas jam digital yang ada disamping ranjangnya.

"Hei, ini sudah siang, Kau tidak lapar?"

Ia ingat terakhir kali wanita ini menginap di apartemennya, Naruto membangunkannya hanya karena Ia merasakan perutnya lapar, dan alhasil Sasuke harus memasakkan pancake untuk Naruto pagi itu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan di dadanya, tak sedikitpun wanita itu berniat mengangkat wajahnya dari dadanya.

Sekelebat sebuah pemikiran muncul dibenak sang Uchiha, dan Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kau malu padaku?" ujarnya dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang raven, dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang Uchiha.

Sepertinya tebakan Sasuke benar, bagaimanapun sudah sewajarnya wanita ini bertingkah seperti itu jika mengingat kembali kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam.

"Kalau Kau memelukku seerat itu, maka Aku tidak yakin, Aku tidak menyerangmu kembali pagi ini" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Naruto.

Naruto refleks menarik wajahnya dari dada sang Uchiha, kini wajahnya telah berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha. Naruto bisa melihat seringai tipis dibibir Sasuke.

"Yaa.., Yahh .." ujarnya terbata-bata sembari memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, segera bangkit dari sini, sementara Kau mandi Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, dan setelah sarapan, Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali mengecup singkat kening Naruto.

Naruto tampak belum ingin bangkit dari sisi Sasuke, sekilas terlihat Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin sarapan pancake dengan ice cream" ujarnya dengan nada cerianya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, perlahan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak ada ice cream dimusim dingin"

Naruto tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu pakai yogurt"

Naruto benar-benar menguji dirinya, Sasuke kembali membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto, membuat sang wanita merasakan sensasi geli menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Kau satu-satunya wanita yang memakan pancake dengan yogurt, tapi sayang, Aku juga tidak punya yogurt di kulkas" jawab Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya pada leher Naruto.

Naruto mengerang pelan karena tindakan Sasuke.

"Kalau saus caramel?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Ia masih terlalu fokus pada leher Naruto.

"Saus coklat?"

Belum juga ada jawaban.

"Yaahh ..," Naruto memekik pelan saat dirasakannya Sasuke menggigit lehernya.

"Aku hanya punya madu, deal or no deal" ujar Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya dileher Naruto, yang semakin menambah tanda kepemilikannya ditubuh wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Deal"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang rumah Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang membenarkan scraft-nya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" ucapnya kemudian, saat Ia melihat Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak mampir kerumahmu?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi ini kan hari Natal, mungkin Oba-san sudah menyiapkan hadial Natal untukmu dirumah"

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto, terkadang kepolosan Naruto selalu membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah Natalku tadi malam, and .., it's the best gift I ever had" jawabnya dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Sontak jawaban Sasuke menimbulkan rona tipis diwajah Naruto.

"Aku harus segera masuk, mungkin Kyuu sudah menungguku dirumah"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, dan saat tangan Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, refleks Uchiha bungsu tersebut menggenggam erat jemari Naruto, membuat wanita bersurai pirang tersebut kembali menatapnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengikis jarak keduanya, sebuah ciuman lembut Ia berikan dibibir sang wanita. Naruto menutup kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman sang raven.

Tanpa berniat membawa ciuman tersebut kearah yang lebih jauh lagi, segera Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Perlahan Naruto membuka kembali kedua sapphire nya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Naruto tersenyum lembut menanggapi pernyataan cinta Sasuke, Ia sudah mendengarnya tadi malam sesaat sebelum Ia terlelap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya seraya mengecup singkat bibir sang raven.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, perlahan Ia menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menatap sang wanita untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Ia pergi.

Sang wanita melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum, dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati dijalan' padanya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, kemudian Ia menutup kaca mobilnya, kembali menginjak gas dan perlahan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto masih melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian sang Uchiha, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria paruh baya sedari tadi mengamatinya dari balik jendela kaca lantai 2 rumahnya. Tampak sorot tajam dari kedua sapphire pria tersebut. Dan tersirat jelas diwajahnya rasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sorry, Rate berubah …

Sorry for your Incovenience …

Mind to review?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato menatap putri semata wayangnya yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil, Ia cukup terkejut saat dipagi hari sepulangnya mereka dari Okinawa Ia mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Tak ada suara ceria sang gadis semata wayangnya yang menyambut kehadiran mereka, hanya Kyuubi, rubah peliharaan sang anak yang datang menghampirinya. Ia memang mempercepat kepulangannya dari Okinawa, seharusnya Ia dan sang istri baru akan kembali ke Tokyo 2 hari lagi. Namun saat mengetahui ternyata sang Ayah hanya berpura-pura sakit, agar Ia dan sang istri mengunjunginya, maka saat itu Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Ia tidak mengatakan pada sang Ayah, kalau Ia telah mengetahui akal bulus sang Ayah selama ini, Ia hanya beralasan khawatir jika meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Tokyo terlalu lama. Dan ternyata kekhawatiran nya menjadi kenyataan. Pagi ini Ia melihat putri semata wayangnya pulang diantar oleh seseorang, sayangnya Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang telah mengantar putrinya, namun merk mobil dan nomor plat tersebut sudah terekam jelas di memorinya.

Minato segera turun dari lantai dua, Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu, dan Ia langsung mendapati sang anak yang tampak ingin mengendap-endap berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Naruto"

Sang anak refleks membeku ditempat, perlahan putri semata wayangnya itu membalikkan badannya menatap dirinya.

"Otou-san" pekiknya.

"Mou.., jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu" lanjut Naruto seraya mengelus dadanya.

Minato tidak menjawab, Ia terus menatap tajam kedua sapphire Naruto.

Naruto sadar, ada yang salah dari tatapan sang Ayah, rasanya Ia bagaikan kedapatan berbuat salah oleh sang Ayah. Dan tanpa disadarinya Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kau tidak tidur dirumah malam ini? Kemana Kau semalaman?"

Naruto bisa merasakan nada tak bersahabat keluar dari bibir sang Ayah.

"Otou-san pulang lebih cepat kali ini, bukannya seharusnya Tou-san dan Ka-san pulang 2 hari lagi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, Ia malah melemparkan pertanyaan buat sang Ayah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Tou-san Naruto" ujar Minato penuh penekanan.

"Ah, Aku menginap di tempat Ino Tou-san, tadi malam Aku keluar bersamanya dan Gaara juga, dan .., dan karena sudah terlalu malam Ia menyuruhku untuk menginap ditempatnya"

Minato menatap sapphire Naruto, tampak putrinya berusaha untuk tidak menatap kedua bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan sang putri. Ia tahu, putrinya tengah berbohong padanya saat ini.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongi Tou-san kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Minato tersenyum kecut, sejujurnya Ia sangat kecewa sang anak telah berani membohonginya kali ini, namun Ia tidak akan pernah memaksa sang anak untuk mengakui kebohongannya. Untuk kali ini Ia akan membiarkannya, namun pastinya Ia akan mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"Kau ingat kan, Tou-san tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong?"

Minato menatap airmuka Naruto mulai berubah, terbersit penyesalan dibenaknya saat Ia berusaha memojokkan sang anak agar berkata jujur, tampak sang putri semata wayangnya itu ingin menangis.

"Naru-chan .."

Kedua Namikaze itu refleks menoleh kearah dapur, dimana terdengar suara Kushina menggema.

"Bisa kemari sebentar sayang" lanjut sang Ibu.

"Ha'i"

Naruto sangat bersyukur sang Ibu memanggilnya, karena jika semakin lama Ia bersama sang Ayah, maka bisa dipastikan Ia akan menangis dihadapan sang Ayah. Ia terlalu malu kedapatan berbohong pada sang Ayah, namun tidak mungkin Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa Ayahnya akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika Ia mengatakan kalau Ia menginap dan menghabiskan semalam bersama Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu panggilan kedua sang Ibu, Naruto segera berlari kecil menuju dapur, meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Sekilas Ia bisa melihat raut kekecewaan diwajah sang Ayah. Dan satu hal yang harus segera dilakukannya setelah ini adalah mengubungi Ino, memintanya untuk mengatakan kalau Ia menginap dirumahnya tadi malam, untuk berjaga-jaga jika sang Ayah menghubungi sahabat perempuannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap dirinya didepan cermin didalam kamarnya, Ia bisa melihat jelas setiap tanda kepemilikan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Refleks rona merah kembali menjalar diwajahnya saat Ia kembali mengingat kegiatan panasnya bersama sang bungsu Uchiha, dan setiap sentuhan pria itu ditubuhnya.

Perlahan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan sejenak memori tersebut dari kepalanya.

Jemarinya kembali mengusap bekas kiss mark ditubuhnya, perlahan Ia menghela nafasnya, Ia tidak mungkin berani untuk turun kebawah malam ini, Ia tidak mau melihat sang Ayah lebih marah lagi padanya hari ini. Jika Ayahnya melihat kiss mark ini, maka sudah dipastikan Ayahnya akan membunuh bungsu Uchiha itu, kemudian dirinya pun akan ikut menyusul ke alam baka.

Haahh,

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Tampaknya malam ini Ia akan tidur tanpa makan malam.

Drrrtt .., Drrrtt ..,

Naruto melirik smartphone-nya yang bergetar diatas ranjangnya, segera Ia berlari kecil menuju ranjangnya. Sekilas sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajahnya, tatkala sapphire nya membaca caller Id yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya.

"Moshi-moshi .." jawabnya dengan nada ceria yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Disebrang sana Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar nada ceria Naruto.

" _Hei, apa Aku mengganggumu?"_

"Nghmm .." Naruto menggeleng kecil, namun buru-buru Ia menjawab, karena Ia sadar Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sama sekali" lanjutnya.

Disebrang sana Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ah, baru beberapa jam Ia tidak bertemu wanita bersurai pirang tersebut, tapi tampaknya saat ini Ia sudah kembali merindukan wanita itu.

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

"Ah..,"

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Belum" jawabnya singkat kemudian.

" _Belum? Hei, ini sudah lewat jam 9 malam, dan Kau belum makan malam?"_

Terdengar nada cemas di suara Sasuke.

"Mou .., Oji-chan, Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tatkala mendengar jawaban Naruto.

'Tunggu, barusan Naruto memanggilnya apa?'

" _Oji-chan?"_ gumamnya kemudian.

"Hmm .." Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gumamannya.

" _Tunggu dulu, setelah semua yang Kita lewati bersama kemarin malam, Kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oji-chan'?"_

Naruto hanya terkikik geli mendengar protes Sasuke dari sebrang sana, Ia sudah bisa membayangkan raut wajah kesal si bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Anggap itu panggilan sayangku buatmu"

Sasuke memijit dahinya mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto.

" _Yaah, Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pedofil"_

Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar nada frustasi di suara Sasuke.

"Umurku sudah 16 tahun kalau Kau lupa, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut pedofilia"

Naruto bisa mendengar suara decakan Sasuke disebrang sana.

" _Tapi Kau membuatku terdengar seperti paman mesum saat Kau memanggilku seperti itu"_

"Kenyataannya Kau memang mesum, Oji-chan"

" _Yaah ..,"_

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata nya disebrang sana.

Sementara Naruto semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Ah .., ternyata mengasyikkan menjahili seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun .., Kau ingin Aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Suara lembut Naruto saat menyebut namanya membuat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

" _Yaah.., itu lebih baik"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

" _Hei, Kau mau Aku memesankan makan malam untukmu? Aku bisa meminta jasa delivery untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu, atau Aku bisa meminta Ibu ku mengantarkan makan malam untukmu"_

Seingatnya tak pernah sekalipun Ia melihat Naruto memasak, maka Ia menyimpulkan wanita ini belum makan makan malam karena Ia hanya sendirian dirumah, tanpa ada seseorang yang memasakkan untuknya.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula Ka-san dan Tou-san sudah kembali dari Okinawa"

" _Mereka sudah pulang?"_

Naruto mengangguk singkat walau Ia tahu disebrang sana Sasuke tidak mungkin melihatnya.

" _Syukurlah, setidaknya Kau tidak sendirian dirumah malam ini"_

Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

" _Hei, tidurlah, ini sudah malam, Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok"_

Naruto mengangguk, meng-iya-kan ucapan Sasuke.

"Jaa .." ujarnya singkat sesaat, sebelum Ia mendengar Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, kemudian Ia membuka gallery smartphone-nya. Tampak dilayar, fotonya bersama Sasuke disebuah bangku taman Kota.

Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Siapa sangka paman yang dulu dianggapnya menyebalkan kini malah menjadi pria yang paling dicintainya, Yah, selain sang Ayah tentu saja.

Tok .., Tok ..,

"Naruto"

Naruto buru-buru menyimpan smartphone-nya, kemudian Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya, menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya. Ia tahu pemilik suara dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Tou-san masuk ya" ujar Minato sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar putri semata wayangnya itu.

Perlahan Minato berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto, pria paruh baya tersebut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sang anak. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus surai pirang Naruto, sementara putrinya hanya menatapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau masih marah pada Tou-san?" ujarnya lembut.

Kedua sapphire Naruto melebar sempurna mendengar perkataan sang Ayah, mana mungkin Ia marah pada sang Ayah, yang ada dirinya lah yang merasa bersalah pada sang Ayah karena telah membohonginya.

"Tou-san tahu Kau marah pada Tou-san, karena Tou-san mencurigaimu tadi pagi"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, tanpa disadarinya air mata nya menetes, Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah telah berbohong pada sang Ayah.

"Hei, kenapa Kau menangis? Tou-san tidak marah padamu, Tou-san hanya khawatir karena saat Kami pulang, Kau tidak ada dirumah, dan saat Tou-san mencoba menghubungimu, ponselmu malah tidak aktif"

Minato menghapus jejak airmata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Namun tampaknya perkataanya barusan membuat air mata anaknya semakin mengalir deras.

Naruto ingat, smartphone-nya mati sejak kemarin malam karena kehabisan baterai, dan karena kegiatannya bersama Sasuke kemarin malam, Ia pun jadi lupa mengisi daya smartphone-nya.

Dan sekarang Ia merasa semakin bersalah karena telah membuat sang Ayah khawatir.

"Lain kali kalau Kau ingin menginap diluar, jangan lupa memberitahu Tou-san atau Ka-san, agar Kami tidak khawatir padamu"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

Minato tersenyum kecil melihat jawaban sang anak.

Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk sang Ayah saat ini juga, meminta maaf padanya karena telah membuatnya khawatir, namun niatnya terpaksa diurungkannya saat Ia kembali mengingat bekas kiss mark di lehernya, Ia tidak ingin sang Ayah mengetahuinya.

"Kau melewatkan makan malammu, apa Kau ingin Tou-san membawanya kemari?"

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak lapar Tou-san"

Minato menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, ini sudah malam"

Naruto mengagguk singkat, yang dibalas senyuman oleh sang Ayah.

"Mimpi yang indah ya" ujar sang Ayah sembari mencium singkat kening putrinya.

"Selamat malam" lanjut Minato.

Minato berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar Naruto, sebelum keluar, Ia mematikan lampu kamar Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sembari memegang keningnya. Rasanya Ia ingin menceritakan seluruhnya pada sang Ayah, namun hati nya belum siap untuk saat ini.

Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya, sebelum Ia menutup matanya, terdengar suara lirih dari kedua bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Tou-san"

.

.

.

Minato mencari keberadaan putri semata wayangnya setibanya Ia dikediamannya malam itu. Ia mengendurkan dasinya, kemudian meletakkan jas nya di ujung sofa ruang tamunya. Ia tahu ini masih libur musim dingin, karena itu Ia mengharapkan sosok sang putri ada menyambut kepulangannya.

"Anata, okaeri"

Tampak Kushina menghampirinya dari arah dapur.

"Tadaima" ucapnya kemudian.

Kushina mengambil jas yang semula diletakkan suaminya diujung sofa, kemudian Ia menerima dasi yang diberikan sang suami kemudian.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu, mandilah, setelah itu Aku menunggumu diruang makan"

Minato mengangguk singkat pada sang istri, sebelum istrinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Ia memanggil kembali nama sang istri, membuat sang istri menoleh kearahnya.

"Kushina, Aku tidak melihat Naruto, kemana dia?" tanya nya seraya membuka kancing lengan kemejanya.

"Ah.., tadi sore Naru-chan izin pergi keluar" jelas sang istri singkat.

Minato melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menujukkan pukul 6.30 malam.

"Dan Kau mengizinkannya? Lihat, bahkan ini sudah malam dan Dia masih belum pulang"

Kushina menatap raut wajah sang suami, Ia bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Minato yang mengetahui sang anak belum juga pulang sampai saat ini.

Kushina perlahan menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin dia bertemu dengan temannya, Anata. Bagaimanapun saat ini sedang libur sekolah kan"

Minato melirik sang istri yang tampaknya tidak sekhawatir dirinya saat mengetahui sang anak masih berada diluar di jam segini.

"Apa dia dijemput dengan sebuah mobil?"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan random sang suami. Perlahan Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Naruto pergi menggunakan bus"

Minato menghela nafasnya kasar mendengar jawaban sang istri.

"Anata, jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu, Kau tahu kan, putri remaja kita sedang menginjak dewasa saat ini, mungkin Ia pergi dengan teman lelakinya, sudah sewajarnya kalau ada seorang lelaki yang disukainya di umurnya sekarang ini"

Kushina mengusap pelan punggung sang suami.

"Dia masih berumur 16 tahun Kushina, Dia masih terlalu belia untuk berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki"

Ekspresi Kushina langsung berubah tatkala Minato menatapnya dengan tajam. Baru kali ini Ia mendengar nada bicara sang suami yang terdengar sangat tegas dan terkesan tidak ingin menerima bantahan.

Tak ingin menjawab perkataan sang suami, Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Aku akan menasehati Naru-chan setelah Dia pulang nanti" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hm .."

Minato mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya Ia pergi meninggalkan sang istri menuju kamar mandi, tampaknya Ia benar-benar butuh merelaksasi tubuh dan pikirannya, setelah seharian penuh di kantor ditambah lagi Ia harus mendapati sang anak yang tampaknya belakangan ini sering pergi meninggalkan rumah, bahkan sampai malam seperti ini.

.

Minato menatap tumpukan dokumen yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya yang berada dilantai 2. Perlahan jemarinya mengambil salah satu dokumen tersebut, kemudian membacanya perlahan. Sesekali Ia melirik jam tangannya, walaupun kini kedua sapphire nya sedang menatap dokumen yang ada ditangannya, namun isi pikirannya masih melayang pada sang putri yang masih belum juga pulang.

Kushina mengatakan kalau tadi Naruto mengirimnya pesan bahwa Ia akan makan malam diluar, dan akan pulang kerumah beberapa saat lagi. Namun kini jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lebih, dan sampai detik ini juga belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan sang anak.

Minato menghela nafasnya kasar, perlahan Ia letakkan kembali dokumen tersebut. Ia sadar, dengan pikirannya yang kacau saat ini, tidak mungkin Ia bisa konsentrasi membaca dokumen tersebut.

Salahkan saja dirinya yang terlalu memanjakan sang putri, selama 16 tahun Ia membesarkan sang putri dengan istrinya, tak pernah sekalipun Ia memarahi sang putri apalagi membentaknya. Ia selalu mencari cara yang lebih tepat saat ingin menasehati atau memberi pelajaran pada sang putri. Seperti saat Ia tidak ingin putri kecilnya memanjat pohon saat usianya 6 tahun, Ia bukannya melarang sang putri memanjat, namun Ia malah memberitahu sang putri bahaya apa yang akan terjadi jika Ia memanjat pohon tersebut, Ia mengatakan jika Naruto memanjat pohon, maka gadis kecil itu bisa terjatuh dan membuat kakinya sakit dan diperban, kemudian karena kakinya diperban, gadis kecil itu akan susah berjalan sehingga membuat Ibu nya harus menggendongnya kemana-mana.

" _Naru-chan tidak mau kan kalau kakinya diperban? Terus Naru-chan tidak mau juga kan, kalau Ka-chan jadi kecapekan karena harus menggendong Naru-chan kemana-mana?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari bergumam kecil._

" _Nanti kalau Ka-chan kecapekan, siapa yang akan memasakkan ramen kesukaan Naru-chan?"_

 _Gadis kecilnya kembali mengangguk kecil._

" _Hm .., Naru janji, Naru nggak akan pernah memanjat pohon lagi Tou-chan"_

 _Minato tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus surai pirang sang anak._

" _Itu baru gadis kecil Tou-chan"_

Ah ..,

Rasanya Minato merindukan gadis kecilnya.

Minato memijit pangkal hidungnya. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap suara deru mesin sebuah mobil sport di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu segera berjalan menuju jendela kaca, Ia menyingkap sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela tersebut.

Lagi, mobil berwarna silver itu berhenti didepan gerbang rumahnya, mobil yang sama, yang mengantar sang putri di Natal pagi itu.

Tak lama kemudian sang putri keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia bisa melihat jelas sang anak tampak membungkukkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada siapapun orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut.

Minato kembali menghela nafasnya kasar.

Perlahan Ia kembali menutup tirai jendela kaca tersebut, didalam hatinya Ia telah bertekat akan segera mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang belakangan ini sering bersama putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun tentu saja, tanpa harus mengintrogasi Naruto.

.

.

.

Kushina menatap putri semata wayangnya yang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini dalam balutan dress berwarna biru pastel. Di Tahun Baru ini keluarga Uchiha mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama dikediaman mereka. Tampak sang suami telah menunggu mereka di depan pintu.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Kushina mengangguk singkat menjawab sang suami.

"Jangan lupa membawa kue manju yang sudah Ka-san siapkan untuk Uchiha-san, Naru-chan"

"Hm"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, perlahan Ia mengambil goodie bag berisi kue manju yang terletak diatas meja.

Kushina mengunci rapat kembali gerbang rumah mereka sesaat sebelum Ia berjalan menghampiri suami dan anaknya yang kini telah berdiri didepan gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto membuka gerbang kediaman Uchiha tersebut, namun kedua sapphire-nya refleks membulat sempurna saat dirasakannya tubuh sang Ayah membeku tatkala Ayahnya melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Minato menghentikan langkahnya, kedua sapphire-nya melebar sempurna menatap mobil yang ada dihadapannya.

Audi RS 7, warna silver, dengan plat putih bernomor 21-07.

Merk dan plat mobil yang sudah terpatri dengan kuat di memorinya. Mobil yang selalu dilihatnya mengantar sang putri belakangan ini.

"Tou-san?"

Minato mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya beberapa kali tatkala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara sang anak.

"Hm ..," Ia hanya bergumam pelan sembari menatap Naruto yang memandangnya penuh khawatir disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar nada khawatir dibalik suara sang anak.

Minato kembali menggeleng pelan, kemudian Ia menggandeng pergelangan tangan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian Ia memanggil kecil sang Ibu yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Mikoto yang langsung menyambut kehadiran keluarga Namikaze tersebut di pintu depan. Keluarga Namikaze tersebut membungkuk singkat, sembari mengucapkan 'selamat tahun baru' pada sang tuan rumah.

Naruto menyodorkan goodie bag yang sedari tadi dibawanya kepada Mikoto yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ibu 2 anak tersebut.

"Ara, Naru-chan tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan kue untuk Oba-san" ujar Mikoto seraya mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto.

Ibu 2 anak tersebut mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, dan membawa mereka langsung menuju ruang makan, dimana keluarga kecilnya telah berkumpul. Tampak diruang makan suaminya beserta kedua putra nya telah duduk tenang menunggu tamu mereka.

"Konbawa Uchiha-san" ujar Minato sebagai kepala keluarga seraya membungkuk singkat, dibelakangnya sang istri dan anaknya ikut membungkuk singkat.

Keluarga Uchiha itu berdiri sejenak dan membungkuk singkat membalas sapaan Minato.

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san" ujar Fugaku kemudian.

Minato kembali membungkuk singkat, kemudian mengambil tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh sang tuan rumah padanya.

Mikoto membawa Naruto untuk duduk disampingnya dan tepat disamping Naruto putra bungsunya telah duduk dengan tenang.

Perlahan Mikoto mengeluarkan 2 buah angpao dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Selamat Tahun Baru Naru-chan"

Naruto hanya menatap 2 buah angpao yang dipegang Mikoto, saat tangannya tak juga berusaha mengambil benda tersebut, refleks Nyonya Uchiha itu mengambil tangannya, meletakkan angpao tersebut ditelapak tangan Naruto.

"Ini dari Oba-san dan Oji-san"

"Uchiha-san, Anda tidak perlu .."

"Ie .., sudah tradisi Namikaze-san" ujar Mikoto memotong perkataan Kushina.

"Ah, arigatou Oba-san"

Naruto menghadiahi kedua pasangan Uchiha tersebut senyuman andalannya.

"Dan ini dariku Naru-chan"

Kali ini Naruto menatap angpao yang disodorkan Itachi padanya.

Ah .., keluarga Uchiha ini terlalu baik padanya.

Sapphire-nya kini tertuju pada pria disampingnya yang terlihat sedang menikmati minumannya.

Perlahan Ia mengadahkan salah satu tangannya dihadapan sang bungsu Uchiha yang hanya direspon Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Refleks sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut meletakkan tangannya ditelapak tangan Naruto, perlahan jemarinya menggenggam telapak tangan putri semata wayang Minato tersebut.

"Yaahh .."

Sontak umpatan Naruto mengundang tawa seluruh yang ada di ruang makan tersebut, kecuali satu orang.

"Kenapa Kau pelit sekali padaku" umpat Naruto kembali, seraya menarik tangannya dari milik Sasuke.

Lagi, suara tawa menggema diruangan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling adu mulut bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi mereka, sejak dulu keduanya sering adu mulut, namun siapa sangka di usia Sasuke yang sudah dikatakan bukan lagi usia remaja, Ia tampak masih senang menjahili gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Makan malam terasa lebih hidup dengan celotehan Naruto, bahkan Fugaku dan Minato larut dalam obrolan ringan.

Sesekali Minato melirik putrinya yang tampak sangat akrab dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Beberapa kali Ia mendapati Sasuke menaruh lauk pada mangkuk nasi Naruto, atau memberi kode pada putrinya saat ada sisa makanan yang menempel diujung bibirnya, bahkan Ia harus melebarkan kedua sapphire-nya tatkala melihat ibu jari Sasuke menghapus saus yang menempel diujung bibir putrinya.

"Lalu .., bagaimana dengan kencanmu malam Natal itu Naru-chan?" Mikoto mengerling jahil pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Naruto menelan minumannya dengan susah payah, perlahan Ia menepuk dadanya agar tidak tersedak.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua pasang mata berlainan warna menatap tajam pada Naruto, sesaat setelah Mikoto mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Oba-san .."

Naruto meletakkan minumannya diatas meja, wajahnya kini merona hebat karena perkataan Mikoto.

"Hei, benarkah Naru-chan? Astaga, rasanya Aku ingin kembali SMA lagi" kali ini Itachi menimpali sembari menatap Naruto dengan antusias.

"Naruto ..?" kali ini giliran sang Ibu yang menatapnya.

"Kushina-san, mungkin Kau mengenalnya juga, itu .., teman Naruto yang bersurai merah, selain tampan, anaknya juga baik, kalau tidak salah namanya Gaara yah?"

Kali ini bukan hanya sang Ibu, sang Ayah juga memberi tatapan meminta penjelasan pada sang Anak.

Sementara pria yang duduk disampingnya tampak mengambil minumannya, sekilas terlihat ekspresi tidak suka diwajah bungsu Uchiha tersebut, saat nama Gaara terucap dari bibir sang Ibu, terlebih sang Ibu yang tampak memuji lelaki bersurai merah tersebut.

Naruto kembali mengambil minumannya, perlahan Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Oba-san, Kau salah paham, Gaara hanya temanku, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara Kami berdua"

Minato menatap ekspresi diwajah putrinya, tampak diwajah Naruto sebuah kejujuran saat Ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dan lagi pula, bukan Gaara orang yang dicurigainya.

"Ara, sayang sekali kalau begitu, padahal Oba-san mendukung kalian loh" ujar Mikoto dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Mikoto, sekilas Ia melirik pria yang duduk disampingnya, tampak ekspresi tidak suka diwajahnya.

"Ehem ..," Minato berdehem pelan, menarik atensi seluruh yang ada di ruang makan, sekaligus mengakhiri introgasi Mikoto pada putrinya.

"Mobil Audi RS 7, warna silver, dengan plat putih bernomor 21-07, yang terparkir di halaman depan milik siapa?"

Refleks Sasuke menatap Minato yang duduk disebrangnya, Ia tidak menyangka Paman Minato bisa sehafal itu pada mobilnya.

"Itu .., mobil ku Ji-san, ada apa?"

Minato menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum singkat, namun bagi Sasuke senyuman itu mengandung makna yang berbeda.

"Mobil yang bagus"

Sasuke menatap Minato, entah mengapa Ia merasa yang keluar dari bibir Minato bukanlah sebuah pujian.

"Ng .., terima kasih Ji-san"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Terimakasih buat support-nya selama ini, akhirnya bisa juga nyelasain chap ini dengan cepat.

Untuk pria itu, sudah terjawab yah siapa, yaitu papa Minato.

Arch Strike - san, aku tidak tahu genre fic apa yang sering kamu baca (haha), aku ubah rate menjadi M karena harus ada adegan antara sasunaru, kok bisa yah malah kepikiran ini fic bakal incest? (hahaha)

Disini aku hanya ingin menggambarkan kisah ayah dan anak juga.

Menurutku wajar sikap yang ditunjukkan Minato, karna Ayahku juga dulu melarangku berpacaran saat SMA, menurutnya aku belum cukup umur untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Ah, kebanyakan setiap ayah-ayah pasti seperti itu pada anak perempuannya.

Terimakasih yah buat pujiannya Sengoku Nadeko yang menganggap fic ini bagus.

Sebenarnya Aku juga lebih suka baca di ffn, dan menurut Aku fic di ffn lebih banyak yang bagus, yah .. walaupun untuk fandom sfn masih belum terlalu banyak yang kena dihati, yang membuat aku tanpa ragu mencentang kotak fav (haha), terutama yang berbahasa Indonesia.

Mungkin salah satu alasannya kalau di watty para Author bisa mem-private tulisannya. Jadi hanya yang mem-follow yang bisa membaca tulisannya.

Jujur, awalnya sempat pengen private fic ini di watty juga, tapi satu sisi aku jadi merasa diriku picik, dan kemudian aku mengatakan hal ini pada diriku berkali-kali,

 _I am not review whore,_

 _I am not follower whore,_

Karena menulis adalah hobby ku, saat seseorang menyukai tulisanku maka aku menganggap itu adalah bonus.

Biarlah mereka memberi review, mem fav, vote, dan mem follow aku dengan ikhlas (hahaha)

Terimakasih juga buat Bluesky Lavender, Kim Kai Jong, Deasy674, Atanata, hanazawa kay, Vryheid, dan unyuable.

Nggak usah diminta aku update kilat yah, jika lagi nggak banyak kerjaan kantor, aku pasti update fic aku dengan cepat kok. (hehehe)

Okeh, sekian curhatan kali ini.

~ Hatake Aria


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu malam ini Anata?"

Minato menatap sang istri yang menatapnya dengan heran, tergambar jelas berbagai pertanyaan diraut wajah sang istri. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, perlahan jas yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dilemparkannya pelan ke ujung ranjang kingsize milik mereka.

Kushina masih menatap sang suami yang kini tengah membuka kancing lengan kemeja nya.

"Anata" panggilnya kembali saat sang suami masih tak kunjung menjawab.

Lagi, Minato menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kau menatap Sasuke seolah Kau ingin membunuh anak itu"

Minato menatap sang istri yang sedang mengambil jas nya.

"Mungkin yang lain tidak sadar, tapi Aku, dan mungkin Sasuke sendiri menyadari hal itu"

Kushina mengambil hanger yang menganggur dari dalam lemari pakaian mereka, kemudian menggantung jas sang suami.

"Sikapmu berubah saat Kau menanyakan mobil itu padanya, kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan mobilnya?"

Minato mendengus pelan, yang dipastikan hanya dirinya yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mobilnya" ujarnya seraya duduk perlahan diatas ranjang kingsize nya, sementara sang istri masih merapikan jasnya.

"Lalu ..?"

Minato menatap sang istri yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan serius.

"Aku hanya tidak suka karena mobilnya selalu membawa putriku pergi" ujarnya seraya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Kushina melebarkan kedua manik lavendernya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi seraya memicingkan matanya menatap sang suami.

Minato melepaskan kemejanya, meletakkannya sembarang disamping tempat duduknya, perlahan Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mencari t-shirt yang nyaman untuk dipakai saat tidur.

"Natal pagi itu, dan beberapa malam belakangan ini" ujarnya seraya mengenakan t-shirt berwarna putih yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Naruto pernah mengatakan padamu kalau dia pergi keluar bersama siapa?"

Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

"Tapi mungkin saja kalau Sasuke kebetulan bertemu dengannya dijalan dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah"

Tch,

Minato mendecak pelan.

"Lalu, tidakkah Kau melihat cara Dia memperlakukan Naruto saat makan malam tadi?"

Kushina mencoba mengingat, memang, tampak Sasuke terlihat sangat akrab dengan putrinya. Tapi .., yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Sasuke dan Naruto, Pria itu telah mengenal putrinya sejak usia putrinya 5 tahun.

"Anata jangan berlebihan, Kau tahu kan yang kita bicarakan ini Naruto dan Sasuke, Ia telah mengenal Naruto Kita sejak usianya 5 tahun"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sang suami sampai berfikiran terlalu jauh seperti itu.

"Tidak bisakah Kau melihat cara Dia menatap putri Kita?"

Kedua sapphire itu menatap tajam manik lavender yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku pernah muda, dan Aku juga seorang pria, Kushina"

Kushina menundukkan wajahnya sesaat, dan saat Ia mencoba menyangkal perkataan sang suami, Minato kembali memojokkan dirinya dengan perkataannya.

"Dia menyukai anak Kita"

Kushina terdiam sesaat, perlahan Ia merapatkan kedua bibirnya yang semula terbuka lebar tatkala mendengar penuturan sang suami.

"Anata, Kau berlebihan"

Kushina memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sang suami, Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaian, mencari sepasang piyama yang akan dikenakannya malam ini. Perlahan Ia berjongkok, memunggungi sang suami yang diyakini nya tengah menatap dirinya di balik punggungya.

"Lagipula apa salahnya kalau Sasuke menyukai anak Kita, dan belum tentu juga kan kalau Naruto menyu.."

"Naruto juga menyukainya, Kushina"

Kushina refleks membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami.

"Oh, apakah Kau tidak bisa menurunkan sedikit saja level ketidakpekaanmu itu?"

Minato menatap sang istri frustasi, namun buru-buru Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf"

Minato buru-buru meminta maaf atas kata-kata sarkasme nya pada sang istri. Sejak dulu sang istri memang paling dikenal sebagai gadis paling tidak peka, bahkan dirinya saja butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menyadarkan wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya, bahwa Ia mencintai perempuan bersurai merah itu.

Kushina berdiri menghampiri sang suami, perlahan Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sang suami.

"Anata" ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus pelan punggung sang suami.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Justru seharusnya Kita menjadi lebih tenang, Sasuke pria yang baik, dan Kita telah mengenalnya sejak lama"

Minato menatap sang istri, tangan Kushina masih setia berada di pundaknya. Perlahan Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau tahu kan perbedaan umur mereka, Kushina?"

Perlahan Kushina menarik tangannya dari pundak sang suami.

"Anak Kita lebih cocok menjadi keponakannya"

Kushina menelan ludahnya pelan, kedua sapphire sang suami masih betah menatap tajam dirinya. Perlahan Ia kembali mengusap punggung sang suami.

"Lebih baik Kita pastikan dahulu kalau semua asumsimu itu benar, Anata"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak sangat serius membaca omikuji yang baru saja dibelinya. Kedua tangannya Ia masukkan kedalam saku jas hangatnya, sementara oniksnya masih betah memandangi wanita bersurai pirang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sore ini Naruto mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Kuil, seperti biasa, diawal tahun setiap orang akan mengujungi Kuil, memanjatkan doa agar mendapat berkah selama setahun kedepan. Ia meminta izin pada Shikamaru untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini, saat musim dingin, malam akan semakin cepat datang, sehingga mau tidak mau Ia keluar kantor lebih cepat agar bisa menemani wanita ini ke Kuil, namun apa yang didapatnya sekarang, wanita itu malah tidak mengizinkannya berdiri tepat disampingnya, mungkin Ia tidak ingin Sasuke mencuri lihat apa isi kertas ramalan yang baru saja diambil sang wanita.

Tch,

Sasuke mendecak pelan.

' _Dasar wanita'_ pikirnya kemudian.

Sasuke tidak percaya ramalan, baginya itu hanya trik marketing dari pengurus kuil, saat para pengunjungnya membeli omikuji (kertas ramalan), dan ternyata hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan alias tidak beruntung, maka mereka akan membeli omamori (jimat) untuk mencegah 'ketidakberuntungan' itu.

See, It's a business after all.

Ah, atau Sasuke saja yang memandangnya seperti itu, mungkin sudut pandang seorang businessman sedikit berbeda.

Sementara itu, tampak Naruto begitu serius membaca isi omikuji yang baru saja dibelinya, perlahan kerutan muncul didahinya.

 _Barely Good Fortune (Nyaris tak beruntung)_

 _Seperti kapal yang akan menghadapi badai, jika ingin terus menjelajah mungkin tidak akan kembali, banyak kesusahan yang menanti saat ini, tetapi jika kamu tabah dan berdoa pada Yang Kuasa, badai akan berlalu, dan Kau akan segera bisa melihat garis pantai diujung sana._

 _Penyakit : JIka Kau menjaga dirimu dan berdoa, maka Kau akan cepat pulih_

 _Love/ Marriage : Sekarang bukan saatnya, tunggulah!_

… _._

Naruto tidak mempedulikan lagi kata-kata selanjutnya yang tertulis di omikuji tersebut, bahkan saat sapphire nya membaca kalimat ' _Barely Good Fortune_ ', mood nya mendadak berubah.

Sasuke terus mengamati wanita bersurai pirang itu, tampak sang wanita menghela nafasnya kasar. Oniksnya melihat sang wanita mulai melipat kembali omikuji yang tadi dibacanya. Perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju jajaran bambu/kayu yang disusun untuk mengikat kertas ramalan _'kurang beruntung'_. Dan sudah bisa ditebak selanjutnya, sang wanita perlahan mengikatkan omikuji-nya di kayu tersebut.

Ah,

Sebuah garis kecil membentuk sudut bibir Sasuke.

Dan sekarang Ia akan tahu, kemana setelah ini sang wanita akan membawa dirinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dirasakannya tangan sang wanita mengapit lengan kanannya.

"Kurang beruntung, huh?" ejeknya kemudian.

Sang wanita hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa nya lebih lama lagi.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Naruto membawanya ke tempat penjualan omamori. Tampak beberapa Miko yang menjaga kios tersebut. Seperti yang diduga, tempat itu lebih didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik Kau tunggu disini" ujar sang wanita kemudian, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Bagaimanapun Ia tidak ingin berdesakan dengan wanita-wanita itu disana.

Oniksnya kembali terpaku pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut, wanita itu tampak serius melihat beberapa omamori yang tertata rapi.

Drrt .., Drrtt …,

Dirasakannya smartphone-nya bergetar dibalik saku jas nya. Perlahan Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut.

'Shikamaru' gumamnya sesaat setelah membaca caller ID yang tertera dilayar smartphone-nya.

"Ya, Shika .."

Perlahan Sasuke pun berjalan sedikit menjauh, mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk berbicara dengan Shikamaru.

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah belakangnya, saat dilihatnya 'Oji-chan' nya perlahan berjalan menjauh untuk menjawab telponnya. Tak lama sapphire nya kembali menatap kedepan, menatap jajaran omamori dihadapannya.

"Hmm .."

Ia bergumam kecil sembari menimbang 'jimat' apa yang ingin dibelinya.

Ah,

Kedua sapphire nya kini fokus pada sebuah kotak dengan tulisan ' Siawasemamori'. Ia kemudian membaca tulisan dibawahnya, Jimat ini membawa kesehatan, kebahagian, dan kemakmuran. Ah, paket lengkap. Dan tanpa pikir lebih panjang lagi Ia pun mengambil 2 buah. Saat jemarinya ingin mengambil beberapa lembar uang ribuan yen dari dompetnya, sapphire nya kemudian melihat sebuah 'safety charm', jimat untuk seseorang yang suka berkendara.

Ah, mungkin dirinya akan mengambil satu juga untuk jimat ini, kemudian Ia menggeleng pelan, tangannya mengambil satu lagi jimat yang sama. Ada 2 orang yang disayanginya yang selalu membawa kendaraan setiap harinya. Yang satu akan Ia berikan pada Sasuke, sedangkan yang satu lagi akan diberikannya pada sang Ayah. Semoga jimat ini melindungi kedua pria yang disayanginya selama mengendarai mobil mereka setiap harinya.

Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan seluruh jimat yang ingin dibelinya pada sang Miko. Sang gadis Kuil segera membungkus seluruh jimat yang diberikannya, dan memberi Naruto seluruh jimat yang telah terbungkus rapi beserta uang kembalian pada wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

Ia membalikkan badannya, sapphire nya melihat sang paman yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan seseorang bernama 'Shika' di telpon. Ia pun berjalan kecil menghampiri pria bersurai raven tersebut.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang traktir Aku makan, Aku lapar, ah iya, Aku mau makan ramen malam ini" lanjut sang wanita kemudian seraya mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi permintaannya.

"Kenapa?" cemberutnya kemudian saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak ingin memportes permintaannya.

"Kau tidak memberiku angpao tahun baru, jadi sebagai gantinya Kau harus mentraktirku ramen hari ini"

Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi wanita yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uangnya, apa tidak ada makanan lain di kepala mu selain ramen?"

Naruto hanya memerkan deretan gigi putihnya menanggapi sarkasme Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, ramen paman Teuchi itu sulit untuk dilupakan"

Sasuke hanye memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Kedua nya kini berjalan menuju parkiran dimana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, Ia pun tetap membiarkan Naruto mengapit lengannya disepanjang perjalanan. Perlahan dirasakannya tangan sang wanita terlepas dari lengannya. Ia melirik wanita itu yang tampak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya.

"Ini" ujar sang wanita kemudian seraya memberinya 2 buah bungkusan kecil.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tangannya masih belum terulur mengambil benda tersebut.

Naruto mengambil paksa tangan Sasuke, meletakkan bungkusan itu di telapak tangan sang pria.

"Apa ini?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sasuke membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Omamori" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Untukmu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Yang ini, _safety charm_ , gantung di mobil yah, Aku ingin Kau selalu terlindungi selama berkendara" ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah jimat berwarna merah.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Dan kalau yang ini, namanya Siawasemamori, jimat ini membawa kesehatan, kebahagian, dan kemakmuran, paket lengkap kan?" lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk jimat berwarna kuning.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto yang antusias memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Kau tahu, Aku hanya butuh Kau agar bahagia dalam hidup ini"

Refleks rona merah menjalar diwajah Naruto.

"Berhenti menggombal" ujarnya seraya mencubit kecil lengan pria disampingnya.

Sasuke kembali terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto. Keduanya kini telah berada di depan mobil nya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi, Aku tidak mau mengantri panjang di cuaca sedingin ini di depan kedai Paman Teuchi"

.

.

.

Minato mengadahkan cawan sake nya dihadapan Shimura Danzo, sang Direktur Perusahan tempat Ia bekerja. Perlahan Direktur Shimura menuangkan sake untuk salah satu Manager yang paling disukainya itu. Pekerja keras, teliti, dan ide-ide nya selalu berkontribusi banyak untuk kemanjuan perusahaan.

"Arigatou" ujar Minato singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya singkat pada sang Direktur.

"Haha, Aku senang Kau mau bergabung malam ini Namikaze-san, karena biasanya Kau selalu menolak jika diajak minum bersama" lanjut sang Direktur seraya tertawa kecil.

Yah, biasanya Minato selalu punya cara yang halus untuk menolak ajakan minum sang atasan.

"Sampai teman-teman mu mengatakan kalau Istrimu sangat galak, makanya Kau sering menolak jika diajak minum"

Minato sedikit tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Atasannya tersebut, perlahan Ia menyeka ujung bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara beberapa rekan kerja nya setingkat Manager yang juga berada disana tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sang Direktur.

"Ah, bukan begitu Direktur, hanya saja Aku selalu berusaha pulang cepat agar bisa menemani putriku mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya"

Shimura Danzo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Minato.

"Ah, tipe Ayah idaman" komentar salah satu rekan kerja Minato yang disambut tawa kecil yang lainnya.

"Dan karena sekarang lagi liburan musim dingin, jadi Kau bisa ikut dengan Kami kali ini" lanjut Danzo.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu juga Direktur, dan maaf jika sering menolak ajakan Anda" jawab Minato seraya melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya.

Shimura Danzo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali memegang botol sake, memberi kode pada Minato agar mengangkat cawan nya. Perlahan cairan itu kembali mengisi cawan Minato.

"Aku baru ingat, usia putrimu sebaya dengan cucuku bukan?"

Minato mengangguk singkat, kemudian perlahan Ia meminum sake yang tadi dituangkan oleh sang Direktur.

"Dan Aku juga melihat putrimu sangat cantik, sangat mirip denganmu" puji sang Direktur kembali.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih Direktur, tapi Aku lihat kalau cucu Anda juga sangat tampan, bahkan sependengaranku Ia menjadi seorang model"

Danzo meminum sake nya kembali, perlahan Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu, Dia benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang putra ku, sebenarnya Aku melarangnya, tapi Dia tetap bersikeras untuk diizinkan" Danzo tersenyum simpul saat mengingat bagaimana sang cucu Shimura Sai bersikeras meminta izinnya untuk terjun di dunia modeling.

"Anak seusia mereka, akan semakin memberontak jika dilarang Direktur, makanya Aku selalu cari cara lain agar putriku mau menuruti perkataanku"

Danzo terseyum mendengar jawaban pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku yakin Kau mendidik putrimu dengan sangat baik, Aku pasti akan tenang jika cucuku kelak bisa menikah dengan perempuan yang dibesarkan oleh orang sepertimu"

Danzo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Minato saat seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, membawa beberapa botol sake tambahan dan cemilan.

"Selamat Senpai, Kau bisa berbesan dengan Direktur"

Minato hanya menghadiahi Kakashi yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan horror nya atas candaanya barusan. Sementara Kakashi sedikitpun tidak merasa terganggu, Ia tetap menikmati sake nya.

"Namikaze-san" panggil Danzo kembali, seraya menujukkan botol sake yang ada ditangannya.

Minato mengangguk singkat, kemudian Ia kembali menyodorkan cawan nya dihadapan sang Direktur.

"Senpai, jangan terlalu banyak minum, Kau tidak ingin dimarahi istrimu bukan" bisik Kakashi disampingnya, yang dipastikan hanya dirinya dan sang Senpai yang mendengarnya.

Sementara disampingnya Minato hanya tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

.

Minato membungkuk singkat pada pria yang ada dihadapannya. Danzo Shimura yang kini berdiri disamping mobilnya mengangguk singkat. Driver-nya membukakan pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan sang Direktur untuk masuk kedalam.

"Terimakasih untuk waktunya Namikaze-san" ujar sang Direktur.

Minato kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih pada Anda, Direktur" ujarnya.

Danzo mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian semua, hati-hati lah dijalan" ujar Danzo sesaat sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil.

Semuanya membungkuk singkat, mengantar kepergian sang Direktur.

Satu persatu rekan kerjanya pamit, Minato pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil di saku jas nya, perlahan jemarinya membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia meletakkan pelan tas kerjanya di kursi samping kemudi, dan perlahan Ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Suaru deru mesin mobil terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, Minato membetulkan letak kaca spion dalam mobilnya. Baru saja Ia hendak menekan pedal gas, namun diurungkannya saat kedua sapphire nya melihat 2 orang yang begitu dikenalnya baru keluar dari sebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari lokasinya saat ini. Sang putri semata wayang bersama putra bungsu tetangganya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Keduanya keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut seraya bergandengan tangan, tampak putrinya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan pria bersurai raven tersebut. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju mobil berwarna silver yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Minato mendengus pelan, refleks Ia memalingkan sebentar wajahnya. Ia kembali fokus pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu mobil sport berwarna silver tersebut. Dan sapphire nya refleks membulat sempurna tatkala Ia melihat sang putri semata wayang nya tengah berciuman mesra dengan pria bersurai raven tersebut.

.

.

.

Minato menatap berkas yang baru saja diberikan Umino Iruka padanya. Perlahan jemarinya mengambil berkas tersebut.

"Terima kasih Umino-sensei" ucapnya kemudian seraya membungkuk singkat.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan putri Anda Namikaze-san, kelasku akan terasa sepi nantinya"

Minato menatap sang guru kelas putrinya yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak telah mendidik putriku selama ini Umino-sensei, maaf jika selama ini putriku banyak merepotkan Anda" ujarnya kembali.

Perlahan Minato bangkit dari kursinya, Ia mengapit map berisi beberapa berkas yang tadi diberikan sang guru padanya. Ia kembali membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sang guru yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Sekali lagi Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak Umino-sensei"

Iruka membungkukkan badannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto, Namikaze-san"

Minato mengangguk singkat, perlahan Ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia berjalan pelan melewati koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi di hari libur seperti ini. Minato membuka pintu mobilnya, Ia pun mengambil sebuah tiket maskapai All Nippon Airways, Haneda – Naha, yang semula berada diatas kursi disampingnya, meletakkannya kedalam map berisi berkas yang tadi diberikan Iruka padanya, kemudian meletakkan berkas tersebut diatas dashboard mobilnya.

Perlahan Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone-nya. Ia mencari sebuah kontak, kemudian Ia men-diall kontak tersebut. Dengan sabar Ia menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

"Ah, Otou-san" sapanya pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ada yang ingin Aku bicarakan padamu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnya …

Bersyukur kerjaan Aku lagi nggak banyak, dan lagi pula pengen cepat2 nyelesaiin ini fic.

Untuk isi omikuji yang didapat Naruto, sebenarnya itu adalah isi kertas ramalan yang Aku beli di Kiyomizu-dera November kemaren, nyebelin memang saat dapat ramalan yang kayak gitu, dan saat aku nunjukin ke teman aku, dengan kampretnya dia ketawa terbahak-bahak sambil bilang,

"Kok cocok banget sama nasibmu sekarang ini"

Well, tapi siapa sangka, berguna juga ternyata, dan kok jadi cocok utk alur fic ini.

After all, Sankyuu semuanya.

Keep reading, and mind to give me some review?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

"Otou-san …"

Naruto menatap tak percaya sang Ayah yang duduk di sofa tepat disampingnya. Keduanya saat ini sedang berada diruang tamu, sang Ayah baru saja menunjukkan berkas dan selembar ticket one-way Haneda – Naha padanya.

"Otou-san …."

Kali ini rengekannya terdengar lebih panjang, keduatangannya ikut menggoyang pelan lengan sang Ayah, sementara kedua kakinya Ia hentak-hentakkan kecil ke lantai, sebagai tanda protes.

"Oka-san … "

Kali ini Naruto menatap sang Ibu yang berdiri disamping TV LED mereka, sedari tadi sang Ibu hanya melihat dirinya yang merengek pada sang Ayah tanpa berkata apapun.

"Oka-san, katakan sesuatu pada Otou-san, kumohon .." rengeknya sekali lagi dengan kedua sapphire nya yang tampak akan mengeluarkan airmata.

Naruto masih betah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menatap sang Ibu yang tak juga bergeming dari posisinya. Kedua sapphire nya kini kembali menatap sang Ayah. Tangannya masih betah meremas legan kemeja pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Otou-san, kenapa Aku harus pindah sekolah ke Okinawa? Sekolahku disini jauh lebih bagus daripada yang di Okinawa"

Minato menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sayang, Kau tidak kasihan melihat Jii-chan dan Baa-chan yang cuma tinggal berdua disana, ditambah belakangan ini Jii-chan sering sakit-sakitan, belakangan setiap Tou-san dan Ka-san mu datang berkunjung, Jii-chan selalu menanyakan tentang dirimu" ujar pria bersurai pirang tersebut seraya mengelus surai sang anak yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

Naruto hanya menatap sendu sang Ayah.

"Tapi, bukan berarti Aku harus pindah sekolah kesana kan, Tou-san"

Sang putri kembali menarik lengan kemeja sang Ayah.

"Aku bisa mengunjunginya beberapa hari"

Sang Ayah kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak sayang pada Jii-chan dan Baa-chan? Temani mereka disana, setidaknya sampai Kau lulus SMA"

Kini airmata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh Naruto keluar, membasahi pipi putihnya yang chubby.

"Tentu saja Aku sayang pada mereka" ujarnya diiringi isakan kecil.

"Lalu?"

Naruto kembali menatap sang Ayah.

"Okinawa itu jauh, Otou-san" rengeknya kembali sembari menggoyangkan lengan sang Ayah.

"Lagipula Aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temanku disini, Aku sangat suka dengan sekolahku sekarang, Iruka-sensei, Ino, Gaara, Sara, dan teman-teman yang lainnya"

Naruto masih berusaha merubah keputusan sang Ayah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Minato menghapus airmata sang anak dengan Ibu jarinya, jujur, sebenarnya Dirinya juga tidak suka berpisah dengan sang putri tercinta, apalagi sampai melihatnya menangis seperti ini, namun keputusannya untuk memindahkan sekolah Naruto dianggapnya salah satu jalan terbaik, agar putrinya tidak berhubungan lagi dengan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku tersebut.

"Ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang bisa menjaga Kyuubi disini, putri Tou-san tenang saja di sana, Kau hanya perlu belajar seraya menjaga Jii-chan dan Baa-chan, pasti mereka senang kalau Kau ada disana"

Naruto masih menggeleng, Ia masih belum ikhlas untuk pindah sekolah, pindah dari Tokyo.

"Otou-san …"

Lagi, tangan mungilnya menggoyangkan lengan sang Ayah.

"Kalau Aku pindah kesana, itu artinya Aku harus berpisah dengan Ino, Gaara, dan Sas .."

Refleks Naruto menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sadar Ia ingin menyebutkan nama Sasuke dihadapan sang Ayah.

"Hm?"

Minato menatap tajam sang putri, Ia tahu nama terakhir yang ingin diucapkan sang putri.

Sasuke, ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Oka-san .."

Ia kembali menatap sang Ibu, Ia ingin sang Ibu membantunya kali ini.

Tampak Kushina berjalan pelan menghampiri Ayah dan Anak tersebut, perlahan Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sang Anak.

"Naruto sayang" ujarnya lembut seraya mengusap pelan surai pirang sang Anak.

"Ada benarnya kata Tou-san mu, mungkin ada baiknya Kau menyelesaikan SMA mu di sana sembari menjaga Jii-chan dan Baa-chan, bukankah tadi Jii-chan baru menelpon, Kau mendengarnya sendiri kan sayang, kalau mereka sangat ingin sekali Kau tinggal dengan mereka sementara disana, sebelum Kau harus masuk Universitas"

Kini tubuh Naruto beralih menghadap penuh kearah sang Ibu.

"Tapi, kenapa besok sore harus sudah berangkat Ka-san, itu terlalu cepat, Aku bahkan belum membereskan pakaianku dan seluruh perlengkapan ku"

Naruto menghamburkan tubuhnya kepelukan sang Ibu.

Kushina masih mengelus surai pirang sang Anak. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengingat kembali pembicaraannya tadi malam dengan sang suami.

.

 _Kushina menatap berkas dengan map berlogo sekolah Naruto diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang mereka. Disamping map tersebut terdapat sebuah tiket penerbangan dengan rute Haneda- Naha dengan nama sang putri tertera didalam tiket tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, tangannya menggapai tiket tersebut._

 _Manik lavendernya menatap sang suami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi._

" _Anata" panggilnya, yang membuat pria bersurai pirang itu menoleh._

" _Apa ini?" lanjutnya kembali seraya menujukkan tiket yang dipegangnya kehadapan sang suami._

" _Aku bermaksud memindahkan Sekolah Naruto" jawab Minato singkat seraya mendudukkan dirinya diujung ranjang mereka, salah satu tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan handuk kecil._

" _Apa?"_

 _Manik lavender Kushina membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban sang suami._

" _Anata, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memindahkan Naruto kemana?"_

 _Kedua sapphire itu menatap tajam manik lavender Kushina._

" _Okinawa, Dia akan tinggal bersama Tou-san dan Ka-san disana"_

 _Kushina kembali meletakkan tiket tersebut, Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang mereka, kemudian Ia duduk tepat disamping sang suami._

" _Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kau memindahkan Naruto ke Okinawa?"_

 _Minato menatap sang Istri yang kini terdengar sedang mengintrogasi dirinya._

" _Bukankah bagus, Tou-san dan Ka-san ada yang menemani disana, Kau juga tahu kan belakangan ini kondisi Tou-san dalam keadaan kurang baik"_

 _Kushina mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang Ia tumpukan diatas pahanya._

" _Anata, jawab Aku dengan jujur, Aku tahu itu bukan alasanmu yang utama memindahkan Naruto kesana, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"_

 _Binggo,_

 _Sepertinya tebakannya benar kali ini, saat dilihatnya reaksi sang suami yang berubah begitu Ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke._

" _Benarkan dugaanku? Anata, sudah berapa kali Aku katakan, hubungan mereka pasti tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan"_

 _Minato beranjak dari ranjangnya, Ia melempar asal handuk ekcil yang semula dipegangnya._

" _Lalu Kau sebut apa hubungan mereka tatkala Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri keduanya tengah berciuman mesra kemarin malam"_

 _Refleks kedua manik lavender Kushina melebar tatkala mendengar penuturan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir sang suami._

" _Putriku yang baru berusia 16 tahun berhubungan dengan pria yang berumur 27 tahun. Dan apa Kau tidak ingat, laki-laki itu bahkan hapir menjadi adik iparmu, Kushina"_

 _Minato meremas surainya frustasi, Ia ingat dulu Sasuke pernah menjalin hubungan dengan adik sepupu sang Istri, dan disitulah awal kedekatan keluarga mereka dengan keluarga Uchiha tersebut._

" _Dan sekarang, Aku pun jadi ragu kalau Naruto menginap dirumah teman perempuannya itu dimalam Natal kemarin"_

 _Kushina menundukkan wajahnya sesaat, Ia tahu, suaminya bisa dikatakan overprotective pada putri tunggal mereka tersebut. Ia ingat, suaminya sering mengatakan pada sang putri jika anak perempuannya itu tidak diperbolehkan berpacaraan saat masih dibangku sekolah._

" _Anata, jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu" ujar Kushina yang kini telah berdiri disamping sang suami, satu tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan punggung sang suami, bermaksud agar emosi sang suami sedikit mereda._

" _Naruto kita tidak akan melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya, Ia masih terlalu muda, dan apa Kau pikir dengan memisahkan Naruto seperti ini akan membuat anak Kita tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya?"_

 _Minato menatap sang Istri yang berdiri disampingnya._

" _Lalu, apa sekarang Kau akan memarahi putri Kita dan melarangnya berhubungan dengan Sasuke?"_

 _Minato menghela nafasnya pelan._

" _Kau tahukan Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa memarahi Naruto, dan kalaupun Aku memarahinya atau melarangnya Ia akan memberontak, dan Dia pasti mencari seribu satu cara untuk tetap berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu"_

 _Kushina menatap sang suami._

" _Dia tidak akan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya setelah Naruto pindah ke Okinawa" lanjut Minato._

" _Kau lupa, Naruto masih bisa menghubunginya lewat telpon"_

 _Minato menatap sang istri dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya._

" _Aku akan menarik handphone-nya, Dia masih bisa hidup tanpa benda itu"_

 _Kushina menatap horror sang suami, tampak sang suami benar-benar serius ingin menjauhkan sang putri dari pria bersurai raven tersebut._

" _Karna itu Kushina, kumohon, bekerjasamalah denganku kali ini"_

.

Kushina membuka kembali kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Dipelukannya kini terdengar suara isakan kecil sang anak, sebenarnya Ia tidak tega melihat keadaan sang putri seperti ini, namun membantah sang suami juga bukan pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

Ia kembali mengelus surai pirang sang anak, perlahan Ia mengecup pelan pucuk kelapa Naruto. Ia menatap sedih sang anak yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dirinya. Malang nasib Naruto, yang bahkan tidak tahu niat sebenarnya sang Ayah memindahkan sekolahnya.

"Ka-san akan membantumu menyiapkan perlengkapanmu malam ini" bisiknya lembut ditelinga sang anak.

"Okaa-san …"

Naruto hanya merengek, memanggil sang Ibu, sejujurnya Ia ingin sang Ibu membelanya kali ini, berusaha membujuk sang Ayah agar mengurungkan niatnya memindahkannya ke Okinawa. Namun sepertinya sang Ibu juga tidak ingin menentang keputusan sang Ayah, dan mau tak mau Ia terpaksa menuruti perkataan sang Ayah kali ini.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya perlahan mengusap airmata yang sedari tadi membasahi kedua pipinya, Ia mencoba bangkit dari sofa, setidaknya Ia ingin menghubungi Ino malam ini, mencoba berpamitan sebelum keberangkatannya besok.

"Aku mau mengambil handphone-ku dulu, setidaknya Aku ingin berpamitan dengan Ino dan Gaara"

Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala suara sang Ayah memanggil dirinya.

"Ah, Naruto, itu .."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang Ayah.

"Tadi Tou-san tidak sengaja menjatuhkan handphone-mu, jadi sepertinya benda itu sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi"

Naruto menatap horror sang Ayah, sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali berteriak.

"Otou-san ….. "

.

.

.

Ino menatap Gaara yang tampak ragu-ragu menekan bel kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Sejak malam Natal dimana Gaara menceritakan padanya kalau lelaki ini ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, Ia belum mendengar lagi cerita dari lelaki ini, Ia memang mengirimi pesan ucapan selamat tahun baru untuk Gaara, dan lelaki itu pun hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan tahun baru juga, namun belum pernah sekalipun mereka membahas kembali kejadian di malam Natal tersebut. Tapi melihat gerak gerik sang sahabat, Ino yakin, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua sahabatnya ini.

' _Apa Gaara jadi menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto? Lalu, apa jawaban Naruto?'_

Pertanyaan tersebut terus menggema dibenak Ino. Namun melihat ekspresi Gaara kini, Ia sedikit bisa menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu.

' _Sepertinya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan Gaara'_

Ino tahu, sahabat perempuannya itu tampak menaruh hati pada pria lain.

Ino menarik nafasnya perlahan, bagaimanapun saat ini bukan waktunya membahas permasalahan kedua sahabatnya ini. Tadi malam Ibu Naruto menelponnya melalui telpon rumah kediaman Namikaze tersebut, sang Bibi menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumah mereka siang ini dan menyuruh Ino untuk menghubungi Gaara juga.

Dan kini, disinilah mereka, berdiri tepat didepan pintu kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

Ino menekan bel kediaman Namikaze tersebut saat disadarinya sahabat bersurai merahnya tak kunjung mengangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel.

Pintu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, tampak pria bersurai pirang menyambut keduanya diambang pintu.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-san" ujar keduanya serempak sembari membungkuk singkat.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Masuklah, Naruto sedang berada dikamarnya, membereskan beberapa barangnya"

Keduanya mengikuti Minato dari belakang.

"Ano, Oji-san" cicit Ino kemudian, membuat sang pria paruh baya tersebut menoleh sesaat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh kami kemari?"

Jujur, Ino masih bertanya-tanya sedari tadi apa gerangan orangtua Naruto meminta mereka datang hari ini, dan apa tadi Ia tidak salah dengar, Naruto sedang berberes?

Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto akan pindah sekolah, setidaknya Ia ingin berpamitan pada kalian sebelum keberangkatannya hari ini"

Refleks kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut melebar sempurna sesaat setelah penuturan Minato.

"Pindah sekolah" kali ini suara Gaara yang mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju lantai dua.

Minato mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, mungkin terdengar tiba-tiba, tapi Ji-san ingin Naruto membantu merawat Kakek dan Neneknya disana"

"Berarti maksud Ji-san, Naruto akan pindah ke Okinawa?"

Yah, Ino tahu Kakek dan Nenek sang sahabat tinggal di Okinawa.

Minato kembali mengangguk.

Kini ketiganya telah berada didepan pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka, terlihat dua orang perempuan dengan surai yang berbeda tengah menyusun beberapa pakaian kedalam sebuah koper besar.

"Naruto"

Ino berlari kecil melewati Minato, Ia langsung berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang sahabat yang sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam kopernya.

"Ino" pekik Naruto pelan, kemudian sapphire nya beralih menatap lelaki bersurai merah yang berdiri diambang pintunya.

Sapphire bertemu Jade, Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya singkat pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali menatap Ino yang kini ada dihadapannya, sementara disampingnya sang Ibu telah menutup kopernya setelah memasukkan barang terakhir yang akan dibawanya ke Okinawa.

"Ka-san dan Tou-san akan menunggu dibawah sayang" ujar Kushina singkat seraya mengelus pipi sang putri, dan sang putri mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum keluar mengikuti sang suami yang telah berjalan duluan menuju lantai satu, Kushina menepuk pelan pundak Gaara yang masih betah berdiri diambang pintu kamar putrinya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, dan terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatnya Naruto"

Kushina tersenyum yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gaara. Wanita paruh baya tersebut pun segera meninggalkan kamar sang anak, memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk berpamitan dengan kedua sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang diikuti oleh Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, kenapa Kau tidak bilang pada Kami kalau Kau akan pindah sekolah? Padahal beberapa hari lagi Kita akan masuk sekolah kembali setelah liburan musim dingin"

Naruto mengambil boneka rubah yang ada diujung ranjangnya, kedua jemarinya memeluk erat boneka tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak ingin pindah, dan Aku juga baru diberitahu oleh Tou-san tadi malam" lirihnya pelan.

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini? Kenapa terkesan buru-buru?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tou-san bilang Dia memang sudah merencanakan kepindahanku sejak lama, Dia ingin Aku membantu merawat Jiji dan Baa-chan disana"

Ino melirik Gaara yang masih betah berdiri diambang pintu, tampaknya lelaki bersurai merah tersebut terlalu takut mendekati Naruto.

Tes,

Tanpa Naruto sadari airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua sapphire nya, padahal tadi malam rasanya Ia telah puas menangisi kenyataan bahwa Ia harus segera meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Padahal sebenarnya Aku tidak ingin pindah dari sini, Aku masih ingin bersama-sama dengan kalian, menghabiskan waktu di sekolah bersama, bahkan Aku ingin lulus bersama kalian semua"

Gaara berjalan kearah gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu, refleks Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto tatkala indra pendengarannya mendengar suara isak tangisnya.

Naruto melebarkan kedua sapphire nya tatkala dirasakannya tubuh bagian atasnya dipeluk oleh lelaki yang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya beberapa waktu lalu. Kini wajahnya terbenam di perut datar milik Gaara yang terlapis jaket berwarna hijau muda.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Kita tidak akan berpisah selamanya kan" Gaara mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto.

Ino yang duduk disampingnya perlahan ikut memeluk punggung Naruto, kepalanya Ia sandarkan di bahu sang sahabat.

"Kita bisa bertemu kembali saat Kau sedang liburan kemari, atau mungkin nanti Aku dan Gaara yang akan mengunjungimu disana"

Ino kembali menarik dirinya dari tubuh Naruto, sementara sahabatnya tampak masih betah berada dipelukan Gaara, dan Gaara sendiri masih betah mengusap pelan surai keemasan Naruto, berharap bisa menenangkan perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua" gumam Naruto yang masih betah membenamkan wajahnya di perut datar Gaara.

Keduanya tampak mengesampingkan kejadian dimalam Natal, dimana Gaara menyatakan cintanya sekaligus mendapat penolakan dari perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut. Tampaknya keduanya sepakat tidak ingin membahas kembali kejadian malam itu. Gaara menghela nafasnya sesaat, awalnya Ia sempat ragu untuk datang bertemu Naruto hari ini, Ia terlalu takut suasana akan canggung diantara keduanya sejak kejadian malam itu, namun perlakuan Naruto padanya hari ini membuktikan bahwa gadis itu juga tampaknya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka berakhir hanya karena kejadian dimalam Natal itu.

"Naruto, jam berapa pesawat mu sore ini?"

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, Ia menatap Gaara dan Ino bergantian.

"Pesawatku take-off jam 5 sore ini, dan satu jam lagi Aku harus berangkat ke bandara"

"Boleh kami ikut mengantarmu ke bandara?"

Naruto menatap Gaara yang kini tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hm" Ia mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau kalian ikut mengantarku ke bandara sore ini"

.

.

.

Naruto memeluk boneka rubah kesayangannya, kini Ia telah berada didalam pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju Okinawa. Ia menatap awan tipis menghiasi langit malam.

Ia cukup senang setidaknya Ia bisa bertemu dengan Ino dan Gaara sebelum berangkat ke Okinawa. Namun saat mengetahui bahwa Ia tidak bisa berpamitan dengan sang 'Oji-chan' perlahan airmata nya kembali menetes. Jika saja sang Ayah tidak merusak handphone-nya, dan jika saja dirinya mencatat nomor kontak pria itu didalam notesnya, maka setidaknya Ia bisa menghubungi pria itu sebelum pergi, atau mungkin Ia bisa menghubungi pria itu nanti menggunakan telpon milik Kakeknya, mengingat sang Ayah belum mengganti smartphone-nya yang dirusak olehnya. Namun sang Ayah bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya berpamitan pada Nyonya Uchiha yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya, sang Bibi yang selama ini sering menolongnya, yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa meminta kontak Sasuke pada Bibi Mikoto, dengan alasan sang Ayah takut tidak sampai di Bandara tepat waktu.

Kedua tangannya terus memeluk boneka rubah tersebut, perlahan Ia membenamkan wajahnya, mencoba meredam suara isakan tangis yang perlahan keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

Ia pasti akan merindukan pria bersurai raven tersebut, dan saat kembali mengingat Ia tidak akan bisa menghubungi pria itu kembali, maka pecahlah tangisnya.

Naruto tidak peduli tatapan penumpang disebalahnya ataupun orang-orang disekelilingnya saat ini, karena saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah seorang pria bersurai raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil smartphone-nya yang terletak dimeja, Ia baru saja menyelesaikan Rapat Manajemen dengan jajaran Direksi termasuk sang Ayah siang ini. Ia baru sadar sudah dua hari ini Ia tidak menghubungi Naruto, dan Ia juga merasa sedikit aneh saat mengetahui wanita itu juga tidak menghubunginya selama dua hari ini.

Tidak ada missed call,

Tidak ada pesan line, ataupun sms.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, tidak biasanya Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua hari. Naruto tipe perempuan yang aktif, jika dirinya tidak sempat atau lupa menghubungi perempuan itu, maka perempuan itulah yang menghubungi dirinya, walau hanya sebatas pesan singkat dari line.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Ia mencari kontak Naruto, kemudian menekan icon telpon berwarna hijau pada layar smartphone-nya.

 _The number you are calling is not active, please try again in few minutes, Nomor yang anda tuju …_

Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menatap layar smartphone-nya.

Sekali lagi Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor tersebut, namun sayang, masih terdengar nada yang sama.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya, Ia berjalan pelan kedepan meja kerjanya. Tampak kerutan kecil menghiasi dahinya.

"Kemana anak itu? Tidak biasanya handphone-nya non aktif"

Sasuke ingin mencoba kembali men-diall nomor kontak Naruto, namun terpaksa diurungkannya niatnya saat mendengar dering telpon yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Perlahan jemarinya menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda"

Terdengar suara receptionist lobby dari sebrang sana.

"Kau sudah menanyakan siapa namanya dan apa keperluannya mencariku?"

"Namanya Namikaze Minato, dan maaf Uchiha-san, sebentar, saya akan menanyakan keperluannya menemui Anda"

"Tunggu, biarkan Dia masuk, dan tolong antar keruanganku segera"

Sasuke buru-buru menghentikan sang receptionist yang hendak bertanya lebih lanjut pada pria yang dikenalnya tersebut. Sekilas tampak kerutan didahinya.

' _Ada apa Ji-san datang kemari?'_

Sasuke buru-buru menghilangkan pertanyaan dibenaknya sesaat setelah terdengar bunyi pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Tampak sang sekretaris mempersilahkan seorang pria bersurai pirang masuk, sebelum akhirnya sang sekretaris pamit mengundurkan diri seraya menutup kembali pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Ah, selamat siang Oji-san" ujar Sasuke seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Minato ikut membungkukkan badannya, membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Ano, Ji-san, duduklah, Aku akan meminta sekretarisku untuk membawakan minuman untuk Anda" ujar Sasuke seraya mempersilahkan Minato untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruang kerjanya, baru saja Ia akan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju telponnya untuk menelpon sang sekretaris, terpaksa diurungkannya saat sang paman memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke, tidak perlu, Aku hanya sebentar disini"

Sasuke kembali menatap Ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya itu, tampak tatapan serius diwajah pria paruh baya tersebut, yang entah mengapa membuat atmosfir diruangannya mendadak terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke, Aku mohon padamu"

Sasuke mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya tatkala melihat Minato membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapannya.

"Ano, Oji .."

Belum sempat sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut berbicara, Minato kembali memotong ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mohon padamu untuk menjauhi putriku"

Oniks Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir seorang Namikaze Minato.

"Oji-san, berdirilah yang tegak, kumohon jangan membungkuk dihadapanku"

Sasuke berusaha berjalan mendekat kearah sang paman, mencoba menyuruh sang paman agar berhenti membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah memohon seperti ini pada siapapun seumur hidupku, tapi Aku buat pengecualian untukmu saat ini, Aku benar-benar momohon padamu untuk menjauhi putriku, Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Aku tahu putriku juga menyukaimu, tapi bisakah Kau mencoba untuk menjauhinya, Aku yakin masih banyak wanita yang lebih cocok dan pantas untukmu diluar sana, dan bukankah Naruto masih terlalu belia untukmu Sasuke, Ia bahkan masih kelas 2 SMA"

Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tapi tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, Ia masih terlalu syok dengan ucapan Minato, terlebih lagi sang paman yang masih setia pada posisi nya yang sedikitpun tidak berusaha mengangkat wajahnya.

Tak tahukah sang paman, bahwa tak ada wanita diluar sana yang begitu diinginkannya mendampingi hidupnya selain Naruto.

"Kalau Kau ingin aku bersujud padamu untuk memintamu menjauhi putriku saat ini, maka akan kulakukan Sasuke, asalkan Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjauhinya dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, tampak raut frustasi di wajahnya. Perlahan pria bersurai raven tersebut berjalan menghampiri Minato.

"Ji-san, berdirilah yang benar, Kau tidak pantas membungkukkan badanmu padaku" ujar Sasuke seraya mencoba mengangkat kedua bahu Minato, agar pria itu berhenti membungkuk padanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke, Kumohon padamu"

Minato masih bersikeras tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ji-san, kumohon bangkitlah, Aku akan berjanji padamu untuk menjauhi Naruto, dan tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya, karena itu kumohon berhentilah membungkuk didepanku"

Minato bisa merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencoba mendorong kedua bahunya agar Ia mengangkat wajahnya, Ia bisa mendengar suara parau Sasuke ditelinganya.

"Ji-san percayalah, Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, jadi bangkitlah"

Perlahan Minato mengangkat wajahnya, perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimutinya tatkala melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dari wajah Sasuke, seberapa besar pria dihadapannya ini mencintai putrinya. Namun, bolehkan kalau Ia egois kali ini. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menyiapkan masa depan yang lebih baik untuk sang putri.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang diucapkannya sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya, namun Ia mana mungkin tega membiarkan seorang Namikaze Minato bersujud dihadapannya hanya untuk memintanya menjauhi putrinya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, terimakasih, dan mohon, maafkan Ji-san"

Minato kembali membungkuk singkat pada Sasuke.

Dan sesaat setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, tanpa disadari Sasuke, setetes airmata jatuh dari kedua oniksnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih minna untuk support-nya selama ini.

Yang masih setia membaca fic abal ini.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu seluruh review minna, tapi aku sangat senang setiap membaca komentar kalian tentang fic ini.

Akhir kata, Aku cuma bisa bilang :

Keep reading, and mind to give me some review …


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Sling …

Terdengar suara furin yang tertiup angin, yang terpasang di setiap depan rumah warga yang dilewati seorang perempuan bersurai pirang, yang menandakan telah tibanya musim panas.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju mini market yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari rumah sang Kakek. Terlihat Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan melewati jajaran rumah dengan nuansa tradisional tersebut.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Juli, dimana sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Seharusnya Ia bahagia mengingat sekolah akan berakhir dua minggu lagi, tapi jika kembali mengingat isi pembicaraannya dengan sang Ayah beberapa jam lalu, mood-nya kembali berubah kesal.

.

" _Otou-san … " Naruto kembali merengek pada sang Ayah melalui telpon rumah sang Kakek._

" _Otou-san, kenapa Kau kejam sekali padaku? Apa Kau tidak merindukanku?"_

" _Tentu saja Tou-san sangat merindukanmu sayang"_

 _Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar jawaban sang Ayah._

" _Lalu kenapa Kau tidak mengizinkanku pulang ke rumah?"_

 _Naruto bisa mendengar sang Ayah yang terdiam beberapa saat disebrang sana._

" _Siapa yang tidak mengizinkanmu pulang kerumah sayang"_

" _Kau tidak mau membelikan tiket pesawat untuk ku" rengeknya kembali._

 _Ia ingat, saat beberapa hari yang lalu Ia minta dibelikan tiket pesawat dengan rute Naha - Haneda pada sang Ayah, namun sang Ayah tampak enggan membelikannya. Oh, andai saja uang saku nya cukup untuk membeli tiket pesawat tersebut mengingat semenjak Ia pindah ke Okinawa sang Ayah benar-benar membatasi uang sakunya, maka Ia tidak akan mungkin merengek pada sang Ayah untuk minta dibelikan tiket pesawat pulang, dan andai saja sang Kakek memiliki uang yang lebih untuk membelikannya tiket pesawat, namun sang Kakek yang mengatakan bahwa pensiunannya tidak sebanyak yang dikira Naruto, maka pupuslah harapannya untuk pulang liburan musim panas ini._

" _Bukannya Tou-san tidak mau membelikanmu tiket pesawat sayang, hanya saja sepertinya musim panas ini Tou-san akan banyak dinas keluar kota, Tou-san tidak ingin Kau sendirian dirumah"_

 _Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Minato, Ia masih belum ingin sang Anak kembali ke Tokyo saat ini, Ia takut sang putri akan kembali menemui Sasuke, walau tampaknya Sasuke memegang janjinya untuk tidak menghubungi putrinya, dan sang putri juga tampak tidak pernah berhubungan kembali dengan pria bersurai raven tersebut sejak Ia pindah ke Okinawa, mengingat sampai saat ini dirinya belum juga mengganti smartphone sang Anak. Dan dari perkataan sang Ayah yang juga meng-iya-kan kalau cucu nya tersebut tidak pernah terdengar menghubungi seseorang bernama Sasuke semenjak Ia tinggal disana._

" _Otou-san .."_

 _Terdengar kembali rengekan sang putri._

" _Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun, tapi Kau belum juga membelikanku handphone baru, dan sekarang tampaknya Kau benar-benar mencoba mengisolasiku"_

 _Hati Minato mencelos mendengar penuturan sang putri, karena sebenarnya Ia memang terlihat seperti mengisolasi putri semata wayangnya itu._

" _Naruto .." lirih pria paruh baya tersebut._

" _Tou-san tidak mengisolasimu, Tou-san hanya ingin Kau fokus dengan sekolahmu"_

 _Naruto berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir keluar dari kedua sapphire-nya._

" _Hahh" wanita itu menghela nafasnya pelan._

" _Seharusnya dulu Aku benar-benar serius belajar berenang dengan Anko-sensei, karena dengan begitu setidaknya Aku bisa berenang kembali ke Tokyo" sarkas nya pada sang Ayah, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Ayah, Naruto menutup telponnya. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, sepertinya Ia butuh ice cream untuk mendinginkan pikirannya kali ini._

.

"Konichiwa" sapa pegawai mini market sesaat setelah Naruto membuka pintu.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, kemudian Ia berjalan pelan menuju rak yang memajang berbagai makanan ringan. Perlahan jemarinya mengambil sebuah coklat bar, kemudian Ia berjalan pelan menuju box ice cream yang ada disudut mini market tersebut. Pilihannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah ice cream cup dengan rasa matcha.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju meja kasir, mengeluarkan beberapa uang recehannya dan memberikannya kepada sang kasir. Ia membuka pintu mini market tersebut, kemudian sapphire nya menatap sebuah bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Ah, tampaknya Ia akan menikmati ice cream nya dibangku yang terlindungi sebuah pohon rindang, lagipula rasanya Ia masih belum ingin kembali kerumah sang Kakek.

Naruto membuka penutup ice cream cup miliknya, menikmati ice cream-nya sembari merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

"Onee-chan"

Sapphire-nya kemudian menatap gadis kecil yang berlari kearahnya.

"Moegi-chan"

Moegi langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Naruto, Ia sangat senang semenjak perempuan bersurai pirang ini pindah kerumah disampingnya setengah tahun yang lalu, akhirnya Ia mempunyai tetangga perempuan yang umurnya tak jauh darinya.

"Onee-chan, apa yang Kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto melirik anak perempuan yang baru menginjak bangku SMP tersebut.

"Aku sedang menikmati ice cream ku, Aku takut kalau harus menunggu sampai kerumah, ice cream nya akan mencair, Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku baru membeli ini" ujar Moegi sembari menunjukkan sebuah majalah pada Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat cover majalah yang ditunjukkan oleh Moegi, sekilas sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nee-chan Kau tahu, Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu edisi bulan ini, ahirnya Aku bisa mendapatkan bonus poster Shimura Sai"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Moegi yang sedang dalam mode fangirl nya, Ia tadi memang melihat wajah Shimura Sai yang menjadi cover majalah tersebut. Kelakuan Moegi barusan mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya Ino yang juga penggemar lelaki bersurai hitam itu, ah, Ia benar-benar merindukan gadis itu.

"Onee-chan, bukankah Dia sangat tampan"

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Siapa?"

Tampak Moegi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Sai-kun"

 _Sai-kun?_ Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, sejak kapan Moegi memanggil lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut dengan sufiks kun.

"Ne ne Onee-chan, apa semua pria di Tokyo setampan dirinya? Teman-temanku pernah bilang kalau pria di Tokyo itu tampan-tampan"

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Moegi.

"Yah, setidaknya beberapa pria di Tokyo yang Aku kenal memang tampan" jawabnya seraya mengerling jahil pada Moegi.

"Mou, Aku iri denganmu Nee-chan"

Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Onee-chan, Kau pernah bertemu dengan Shimura Sai?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, yang direspon dengan tatapan tak percaya oleh Moegi.

"Serius? Nee-chan, Kau serius pernah berjumpa dengannya? Dimana? Kau pernah melihat tempat pemotretan nya?"

Moegi langsung membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat Ulang Tahun Perusahaan tempat Tou-san ku bekerja, Aku tidak menyangka kalau Dia ternyata cucu dari Direktur Perusahaan itu" jawab Naruto seraya mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang model.

"Sugoi .."

Moegi menatap takjub pada Naruto.

"Aku iri padamu Nee-chan"

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang Kau irikan padaku? Sudahlah, ayo Kita pulang, nanti Jiji mencariku jika Aku terlalu lama diluar"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan Ia berjalan menuju tong sampah untuk membuang cup bekas ice cream-nya. Moegi pun berjalan pelan mengekori sang Nee-chan sembari menenteng majalahnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka, sebelum sebuah suara seorang pria menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Naruto"

Refleks perempuan bersurai pirang itu menoleh kearah suara, termasuk Moegi yang berjalan disampingnya. Refleks kedua netra bocah SMP itu membulat tatkala melihat siapa pria yang barusan memanggil nama sang kakak.

"Shimura-kun?"

.

.

.

Ino memasukkan beberapa perlengkapannya kedalam tasnya. Persiapan untuk festival sekolah membuatnya dan teman-teman sekelasnya terpaksa pulang lebih sore hari ini. Di sudut kelas Ia menatap Gaara yang juga merapikan beberapa perlengkapannya.

"Gaara" panggilnya seraya berlari kecil kearah pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Gaara menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sekolah mereka. Ino melirik sekilas pria disampingnya.

Ino kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Gaara sepulangnya mereka mengantar Naruto malam itu. Keduanya berpisah dengan orangtua Naruto setelah meminta sang Paman menurunkan mereka disalah satu halte bis, dan sembari menunggu kedatangan bis, saat itulah Gaara menceritakan seluruhnya pada Ino. Gaara menceritakan padanya tentang dirinya yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan juga tentang penolakan Naruto padanya. Ino masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Gaara saat itu, Ia tahu, Naruto adalah cinta pertama sahabat lelakinya ini.

Ia melihat sang sahabat yang mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum menceritakan kenyataan bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ino bukanlah tipikal gadis yang bisa menyemangati sesorang melalui kata-kata, maka yang Ia lakukan saat itu adalah memeluk Gaara, membenamkan kepala pria itu diperpotongan lehernya sembari menepuk perlahan tengkuk leher sang sahabat, sembari berkali-kali Ia mengucapkan _'semua akan baik-baik saja, dan pasti ada perempuan lain diluar sana yang akan menantimu'_. Dan setelah itu Gaara memeluknya erat dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Ino, dan keduanya berpelukan seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ah, kalau mengingat kejadian itu refleks wajah Ino memerah seketika.

Salahkan saja Shimura Sai yang dengan spontannya mengatakan kalau dirinya mungkin menyukai Gaara. Dan sejak saat itu, pandangannya pada sang sahabat menjadi berubah, Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Gaara hanya sebatas teman. Tapi mengingat Gaara yang tampaknya masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto, perlahan muncul rasa sesak didadanya.

.

Naruto menatap tak percaya lelaki bersurai hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Shimura-kun?"

Tampak laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuju dirinya.

"Sudah berapa kali Aku katakan, cukup panggil namaku, Naruto" ujar sang pria yang kini telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengerjabkan sapphire nya beberapa kali, yang membuat seorang Shimura Sai tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu diwajah Naruto.

"Sai"

Akhirnya Naruto mulai bisa menetralkan rasa shock nya.

"Sedang apa Kau disini?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang masih betah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Aku ada pemotretan didaerah sekitar sini, Kau tahu kan, disini memiliki pantai yang indah, cocok untuk pemotretan edisi musim panas kali ini"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Lalu, Kau sendiri?"

Naruto menatap Sai yang bertanya padanya sembari memiringkan sedikit wajahnya imut, yang membuat gadis kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya berteriak histeris didalam hatinya.

"Aku tinggal disini, sudah setengah tahun lebih Aku pindah sekolah kemari"

Tampak Sai melebarkan iris hitam kelamnya mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Serius? Kau meninggalkan Tokyo untuk tinggal di pedesaan seperti ini"

"Yaah .." Naruto menatap kesal pada Sai, lelaki ini tampak tidak pernah berubah, Ia masih suka mengucapkan kata-kata yang tanpa di filter terlebih dahulu.

"Dan lihat, Kau terlihat semakin dekil karna kelamaan tinggal dipesisir pantai" lanjut Sai kembali seraya memegang lengan Naruto yang tak terlapisi kain, mengingat saat ini wanita bersurai pirang itu hanya menggunakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna orange pastel yang hampir senada dengan warna surainya.

"Enak saja mengatakan Aku dekil, ini namanya eksotis" teriak Naruto kecil seraya menarik paksa lengannya dari genggaman Sai.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto, sebenarnya Ia hanya sedikit hiperbola, tapi memang, kulit gadis ini tak seputih saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat sang wanita masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ah, Naruto yang apa adanya seperti inilah yang membuatnya langsung akrab saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali di acara Ulang Tahun Perusahaan sang Kakek tahun lalu. Saat itu, Sai benar-benar bosan karena harus ikut dalam acara formal seperti itu, dikelilingi orang-orang yang usianya jauh diatasnya membuatnya jengah, bersyukur saat itu sang Kakek mengajaknya menyapa salah satu karyawannya yang ternyata membawa anak perempuannya yang seumuran dengannya. Dan dari situlah keduanya saling mengenal.

"Pantas, Aku tidak melihatmu saat acara Ulang Tahun Perusahaan Kakek bulan lalu, Aku pikir mungkin Ayahmu tidak mengajakmu, tidak kusangka ternyata Kau telah pindah kemari"

Sai terdiam sesaat.

"Lalu, Kau tinggal disini dengan siapa?" lanjutnya kembali.

"Aku tinggal dengan Kakek dan Nenek ku disini, Tou-san meminta ku merawat mereka, setidaknya sampai Aku lulus SMA"

Sai tampak membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ano .."

Sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi keduanya, refleks Naruto dan Sai melirik gadis kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah .." Naruto menepuk dahi nya pelan, bagaimana Ia bisa lupa dengan keberadaan Moegi.

"Ne Sai, perkenalkan, ini Moegi-chan, Ia penggemar beratmu loh" ujar Naruto seraya mendorong pelan kedua bahu Moegi agar gadis kecil itu lebih mendekat kearah Sai.

"Heh, benarkah?" ujar Sai seraya menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Moegi.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi malu diwajah Moegi, bahkan Ia bisa melihat rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Kawaii …, Ah, beruntungnya Aku punya penggemar gadis kecil yang manis seperti ini" ujarnya kembali seraya mencubit pelan pipi Moegi.

Saat ini ingin rasanya Moegi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, Ia sudah merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Shimura Sai, dan sekarang sang pujaan baru saja memuji dirinya, dan memegang wajahnya.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Sai, pantas saja banyak teman-teman perempuannya yang mengidolakan lelaki ini.

 _He really knows how to treat a lady_.

Dan bersyukurlah Ia tidak pernah menceritakan pada teman-temannya termasuk Ino kalau Ia mengenal pria bersurai hitam ini. Bisa-bisa Ia akan menjadi bahan introgasi teman-teman perempuannya.

"Moegi-chan .."

Ketiganya refleks menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya diujung gang yang tengah melambai kearah mereka.

"Ah, Oka-chan memanggilku"

Sai kembali menegakkan badannya, namun netranya masih menatap gadis kecil yang tampak malu-malu menatapnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Shimura-san, ternyata Kau jauh lebih tampan dari yang ada di majalah"

Sai kembali tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Moegi.

"Ah, Shimura-san, Onee-chan, Aku pergi dulu yah, Jaa ne" ujar sang gadis kecil seraya berlari kecil kearah sang Ibu.

Naruto dan Sai refleks melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Anak itu, entah kenapa melihatnya Aku jadi teringat dengan Ino"

Sai melirik Naruto yang tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Ino saat ini"

"Maksudmu Ino-chan? Kalau Kau merindukannya kenapa Kau tidak menelponnya saja"

Naruto refleks mengernyitkan dahinya, saat mendengar kata 'Ino-chan' keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Tunggu dulu, Kau, Kau mengenal Ino? Atau kita sedang membicarakan Ino yang berbeda?"

Sai mendengus pelan melihat ekspresi tak percaya Naruto.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Ino yang sama, Ino yang rambutnya sekilas mirip dengan warna rambutmu, Ino yang cerewetnya juga sama denganmu, yah, Yamanaka Ino" Sai ingat waktu Ia bertemu dengan Ino kala itu, sempat nama Naruto keluar di pembicaraan mereka, walau nama Gaara lah yang lebih mendominasi, maka Ia menyimpulkan Ino yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Kau mengenal Ino?"

Kali ini Sai yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Dia penggemarku bukan, dan bahkan Aku juga punya kontaknya"

Naruto masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Sai, Ia ingin lebih mengintrogasi lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut, bagaimana Sai bisa mengenal sang sahabat, namun ketika Sai menyebut bahwa Ia memiliki kontak Ino, maka Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengintrogasi lelaki disampingnya ini, bagi Naruto ini merupakan kesempatan bagus, Ia benar-benar ingin menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

"Serius, Kau mempunyai nomor handphone Ino?"

Sai hanya mengangguk menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap serius padanya.

"Pinjamkan handphone mu sebentar"

.

Ino mengambil smartphone nya yang bergetar dari dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut, dan sesaat Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya.

Gaara melirik Ino yang berdiri disampingnya, keduanya kini tengah berada di halte bis yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Memangnya dari siapa?" tanyanya kemudian saat dilihatnya sang sahabat belum juga menerima panggilan masuk di hanphone-nya.

"Ng, ini dari Sai"

Gaara ikut mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone Ino, ah, Ia Ingat, dulu berkat bantuannya sang gadis berhasil bertemu dengan idola nya tersebut.

Perlahan jemari Ino menggeser icon berwarna hijau pada layar smartphone nya.

"Ng, moshi - moshi" sapanya halus.

" _Inooooo ….."_

Refleks Ino menjauhkan telinganya, perlahan Ia mengerjabkan kedua aquamarine-nya, telinga nya tidak salah dengar kan, Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara disebrang sana

" _Yah, pelankan suaramu, telinganya bisa rusak mendengar suara cemprengmu"_

Kali ini terdengar suara seorang pria, yang dipastikannya adalah suara Sai.

" _Berisik, kenapa Kau selalu mengejekku"_

Ino kembali mendengar suara perempuan yang diyakininya adalah Naruto.

" _Hei, mau Kau bawa kemana handphone ku? Dan serius saja, masa Kau tidak punya handphone di zaman seperti ini, Hei …, Naruto"_

Ino masih tetap terdiam, Ia malah tampak terpana mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang disebrang sana.

Gaara melirik Ino yang tampak kehabisan ekspresi.

"Kau kenapa? Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sai?"

Ino menatap Gaara yang kini tengah serius menatapnya.

" _Ino .."_

Lagi, terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya disebrang sana.

"Naruto .." cicitnya pelan, mencoba menerka siapa pemilik suara itu.

" _Ino .., Aku merindukanmu"_

"Naruto" gumam Ino lagi, refleks pemuda disampingnya menatap dirinya penuh tanya.

" _Ah Ino, aku benar-benar rindu melihat wajahmu"_

"Ah, Naruto, bagaimana bisa .."

" _Ne Sai, ini bisa video call kan, coba coba, Aku ingin melihat wajah Ino"_

Itulah kata terakhir yang didengar Ino sebelum Ia mendengar nada telpon yang diputus sepihak, padahal belum juga Ia sempat bertanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto menelponnya menggunakan handphone milik Sai.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah panggilan video masuk muncul dilayar smartphone nya, masih dengan caller ID bernama 'Shimura Sai'. Buru-buru Ino menggeser icon penerima panggilan, dan memposisikan smartphone-nya dihadapannya.

"Ino .."

Tampak perempuan bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sedang melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Naruto"

Ino dan Gaara serempak menyebut nama sahabat pirang mereka tersebut.

"Ah, Gaara, Kau juga sedang bersama Ino? Ah, beruntungnya Aku bisa melihat wajah kalian berdua lagi"

Ino dan Gaara masih tampak mengerjabkan kedua netra mereka, rasanya mereka masih tak percaya menatap wajah Naruto dari layar smartphone yang dipegang Ino saat ini.

"Ino, Kau tampak lucu dengan ekspresi terkejutmu seperti itu"

Ino kembali mengerjabkan kedua aquamarine-nya tatkala melihat wajah Sai yang mucul dari arah belakang Naruto di layar smartphone-nya.

"Yah, Sai"

Tampak sahabat pirangnya itu menyikut perut Sai dengan sikunya, sementara Sai tampak sedikit mengaduh seraya memegang perutnya, Pria itu pun tampak berjalan mundur kebelakang Naruto.

"Yah, Naruto, bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto melihat ekspresi penuh tanda tanya diwajah Ino.

"Ah, kalau Kau mau bertanya kenapa Aku bisa menghubungimu menggunakan handphone milik Sai, itu karena tadi kebetulan Aku bertemu dengannya, ah jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana bisa Aku mengenalnya, ceritanya panjang, dan saat ini Aku lebih ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan kalian selama Aku tidak ada"

Ino menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Hei bodoh, bagaimana bisa Kau tidak ada mengabari Kami semenjak Kau pindah ke Okinawa, huh? Kupikir Kau telah lupa pada Kami"

Ino melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mendadak sedih.

"Gomen ne, Aku lupa mengatakan kalau sebelum berangkat ke Okinawa, handphone ku rusak, dan Tou-san belum menggantinya sampai saat ini"

Ino kembali mengerjabkan aquamarine-nya beberapa kali.

"Serius, jadi selama ini Kau tidak memiliki handphone?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Budak media sosial sepertimu ternyata bisa hidup tanpa smartphone lebih dari setengah tahun? Wow"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar sarkasme dari Ino.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa sekolah baru mu menyenangkan?"

Naruto menatap Gaara yang berdiri disamping Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja disini, Aku juga punya teman-teman yang baik disini, Ada Chouji yang menjadi temanku menikmati ramen sepulang sekolah, yah walaupun rasa ramen Ichiraku masih jauh lebih enak, terus ada Shino yang selalu memamerkan serangga-serangga koleksinya padaku, terus .."

Ino dan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Naruto tentang teman-teman barunya, yah, walau terdengar sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak SMA di Tokyo, tapi tampaknya orang-orang yang diceritakan oleh Naruto adalah orang-orang yang baik. Dan itu membuat keduanya sedikit lebih lega.

"Lalu, bagaimana denga Iruka-sensei? Apa Dia merindukanku?"

Ino kembali tertawa, Ia mencoba kembali mengingat wajah sang guru yang kembali menjadi wali kelas mereka di tahun ketiga ini.

"Yah, Kau tahu, Iruka-sensei benar-benar kehilanganmu, katanya Ia merindukan muridnya yang selalu membuat keributan dikelasnya"

Naruto hanya terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Ino.

Ketiganya begitu terlarut dalam obrolan-obrolan ringan, yang sebagian besar didominasi dengan obrolan seputar sekolah dan teman-teman mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutus panggilannya karena Sai yang telah dipanggil oleh Managernya.

Ino memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya kedalan saku nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto mengenal Shimura Sai"

Ino melirik lelaki bersurai merah yang bergumam disampingnya.

"Hm, dan ternyata itu alasan si bodoh Naruto tidak menghubungi Kita selama ini"

Keduanya kembali terdiam sejenak, tak terasa beberapa bis telah lewat saat mereka berbicara dengan Naruto melalui video call.

"Kau masih sering berhubungan dengan Sai?"

Refleks Ino menoleh kearah Gaara yang bertanya tanpa menatap dirinya, Iris jade itu tampak lebih memilih menatap jalan didepannya.

"Tidak, sudah lama Aku tidak menghubunginya, makanya Aku tadi sempat terkejut Ia menelponku"

Gaara akhirnya menoleh kearah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Serius? Jadi tidak ada progress setelah kencan tahun lalu?"

Ino tertawa kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak, Aku hanya penggemar Sai, bukan berarti Aku ingin jadi pacarnya"

Tampak Gaara mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Heeh, bukannya dulu Kau pernah bilang kalau Sai itu tipe pacar idealmu? Atau sekarang sudah ada pria lain yang Kau sukai?" selidiknya dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya.

Refleks Ino memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dari tatapan Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu-malu sang sahabat.

Gaara menghentikan niatnya untuk kembali menjahili Ino tatkala bis yang ditunggu mereka telah tiba, salah satu tangannya Ia keluarkan dari saku celananya, kemudian jemarinya menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ino, ayo Kita naik"

Ino melirik pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Gaara, sekilas sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

Ya, memang ada pria lain yang disukainya saat ini, dan pria itu adalah pria yang kini menggandeng tangannya. Mungkin Ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi, menunggu Gaara agar bisa kembali membuka hati nya untuk gadis lain, dan apabila saat itu tiba, maka Ino tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu, keduanya baru saja selesai bertemu dengan salah satu rekan bisnis mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruang kerja Sasuke, sementara sang sahabat tampak menghampiri meja kerjanya dan membereskan beberapa barangnya yang sedikit berserakan diatas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum malam ini"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap sang sahabat sekaligus bawahannya itu.

"Tidak, sepertinya Aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya kasar mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hei, Kau tahu, Kau terlihat seperti zombie setengah tahun belakangan ini, yang Kau tahu hanya bekerja, lalu pulang ke apartemenmu, dan bahkan kalau sekretarismu tidak mengingatkanmu untuk makan, sepertinya Kau lupa untuk mengisi lambungmu itu"

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Shikamaru, keduatangannya masih sibuk merapikan beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Ia kemudian memasukkan dokumen terakhir kedalam tas kerja nya.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang tampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku, Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan" dengus Sasuke seraya mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Shika, tolong kunci ruanganku jika Kau keluar"

"Hei"

Shikamaru hanya mengumpat kecil melihat sang sahabat yang keluar meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Sesaat terdengar suara alarm mobil yang di nonaktifkan. Pria bersurai raven itu membuka pintu mobilnya, melempar asal tas kerjanya ke kursi kosong disamping kursi kemudi.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi kemudi, perlahan jemarinya mengendurkan dasi yang semula terpasang rapi dileher kemejanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, pikirannya kembali mengingat acara _meeting_ mereka dengan salah satu perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan mereka kali ini.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan _meeting_ tersebut, hanya saja Ia sempat terkejut saat sang Direktur Perusahaan calon rekanannya itu datang bersama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Namikaze Minato.

Keduanya bersikap professional selama acara pertemuan itu berlangsung, walau beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri lihat kearah pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Dua jam telah berlalu, yang digunakan untuk membahas beberapa rencana kerja yang akan melibatkan dua perusahaan besar itu.

Ia yang mewakili sang Ayah saat itu membungkuk singkat mengantar kepergian Shimura Danzo dan Namikaze Minato. Kemudian tubuhnya membeku sesaat ketika Minato berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja Ji-san" jawabnya seraya membungkuk singkat._

 _Minato tampak menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya yang seakan tidak dimakan usia._

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, Aku pamit dulu"_

 _Sasuke menatap punggung pria yang baru saja menepuk pelan pundaknya sesaat sebelum pria paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkannya._

Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menanyakan kabar putri sang Paman saat itu, sudah setengah tahun lebih Ia tidak mendengar kabarnya, yang Ia tahu dari sang Ibu, kalau saat ini Naruto telah pindah sekolah ke Okinawa bersama Kakek dan Neneknya. Tampaknya sang Paman benar-benar serius ingin menjauhkan Naruto darinya.

Perlahan jemarinya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, sementara pikirannya masih melayang pada seorang wanita bersurai pirang.

Sesaat kemudian suara deru mesin mobil menggema di ruang basement tersebut.

Sasuke menatap jajaran bambu dengan kertas warna warni yang tergantung di rantingnya menghiasai jalanan, ah Dia ingat, ini sudah awal Juli, sebentar lagi festival Tanabata akan berlangsung.

' _Tanabata'_ gumamnya kemudian.

Altair dan Vega, Hikobosi dan Orihime.

Legenda yang sangat terkenal di musim panas, dimana sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh Ayah sang wanita. Orihime, seorang putri tenun yang cantik dan seorang pengembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi.

Keduanya saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun ketika sang Ayah mengetahui keduanya yang sering lalai dengan pekerjaan mereka, sang Ayah murka, Ia pun memisahkan sepasang kekasih tersebut dan melarang mereka untuk bertemu.

Galaxy Bima Sakti, menjadi pemisah antara keduanya.

5.201,3 mil jika dijabarkan dengan angka, jarak yang memisahkan Altair dan Vega.

Sangat jauh, bahkan terlalu jauh.

Bagaikan jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Naruto, _Orihime_ -nya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, perbedaan umur mereka akan menjadi jarak pemisah diantara keduanya.

Ia tersenyum kecut, mengingat nasibnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Altair, Hikoboshi. Namun didalam legenda, Ayah Orihime setidaknya mengizinkan Hikoboshi bertemu kekasihnya walau hanya satu hari setiap tahunnya, di tanggal ke-7 bulan ke-7.

Tampaknya Hikoboshi lebih beruntung, setidaknya Ia masih diperbolehkan menemui sang kekasih walau hanya sekali dalam setahun.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada spion kaca mobilnya, maksud hati ingin membenarkan posisi spion tersebut, namun jemarinya jadi menyentuh sebuah jimat berwarna merah yang tergantung, ya, _safety charm_ yang pernah diberikan Naruto padanya.

Perasaan rindu itu kembali mucul, perasaan yang tak pernah hilang walau sebentar. Ia mungkin akan membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru yang mengatakan dirinya seperti zombie, karna kenyataannya sejak kepergian wanita itu, Ia hidup seolah tanpa jiwa didalam raganya, karena baginya Naruto adalah jiwanya, jiwa yang telah ditarik paksa dari dalam hidupnya.

Jemarinya mengenggam jimat tersebut, Ia kembali menatap jajaran pohon bambu hiasan Tanabata disepanjang jalan.

Perlahan Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tidak,

Ia tidak ingin nasibnya seperti Hikoboshi, baginya Hikoboshi terlalu pengecut karena tidak mau berjuang untuk bisa bersama dengan Orihime, yang hanya harus bisa puas dengan bertemu sang kekasih sekali dalam setahun. Lalu bagaimana jika di tanggal 7 itu turun hujan, maka sepasang kekasih itu tidak akan bisa bertemu di tahun itu, dan harus bersabar kembali menunggu tanggal 7 di bulan ke-7 di tahun depannya.

Tidak,

Ia tidak boleh bernasib sama dengan Hikoboshi, katakanlah Ia tamak, karena Ia tidak akan mungkin puas hanya bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati sekali dalam setahun.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, Ia akan menemui Minato, Ia akan meyakinkan pria bersurai pirang itu kalau Ia sangat mencintai putrinya, kalau Ia bisa membahagiakan putrinya, dan Ia akan membuktikan bahwa perbedaan usia mereka tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Here is the update ..

Nulis ngebut, pengen cepet-cepet namatin ini fic, karena kayaknya bulan depan bakal dinas keluar kota.

Banyak nya nanya,

Q : Naruto hamil nggak?

A : Jawabannya enggak nih yah, jangan tanya lagi 'kok bisa?', Sasuke udah pinter, nggak perlu diajarin.

Lagipula kalau Naruto hamil, plot-nya bakal jadi 'klise' a.k.a 'mainstream', a.k.a 'basi' dan ntar malah jadi kayak sinetron.

Dan maaf, Aku bukan Author yang hobi kasih bocoran utk cerita Aku, biar makin greget bacanya. (hahaha)

Main Mystic Messenger juga kan lebih seru tanpa spoiler, dan setiap route baru keluar, Aku pasti selalu menahan diri untuk tidak buka instagram, karena takut terlihat spoiler.

Okeh, jangan benci Minato yah, namanya juga untuk kebutuhan plot.

Dan terimakasih juga yang udah meninggalkan komentar nya yah, dan Aku lebih berterimakasih untuk yang menyampaikan ekspresi dan pendapatnya lewat komentar, daripada yang cuma mengetik "next" atau "lanjut" (hahaha)

Sekian, dan ..

Keep reading, and mind to give me some review?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Oji-chan … Daisuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato menepikan berkas yang baru saja ditandatanganinya ke sudut mejanya, yang telah disusun rapi kedalam sebuah map, agar nantinya Kakashi mudah untuk mengambil dan membacanya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya, perlahan jemarinya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Ia kembali mengingat acara pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu, yang kembali mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam dua jam pertemuan itu Ia sadar, beberapa kali putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu mencuri lihat kearahnya. Di awal pertemuan mereka kembali, Ia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan pada diri Sasuke, Pria itu terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Ia bertemu dengannya.

Dan pada saat Ia menanyakan kabarnya dan dijawab dengan kalimat 'baik-baik saja', Minato tahu, pria itu tengah berbohong, Sasuke hanya mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat _baik-baik saja_ dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat dari kedua oniksnya, bahwa pria itu jauh dari keadaan _baik-baik saja_. Ia juga sadar, Sasuke mencoba menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya, mungkin Minato bisa menebak, kalau pria itu ingin menanyakan kabar putrinya, namun mengingat janji yang sudah dibuatnya, tampak Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Minato.

Minato menghela nafasnya kasar, perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimutinya.

 _He's terrible person, right?_

Karena telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti itu.

Ia bisa melihat dari kedua oniks Sasuke, betapa beratnya Ia membuat janji itu padanya, memintanya secara sepihak untuk menjauh dari putrinya, berharap agar sang putri perlahan melupakan pria itu karena sang pria tidak akan pernah lagi menghubunginya, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak pernah berani mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada sang putri, tetap berperan sebagai sosok Ayah yang baik.

 _He's just playing a victim here._

Korban sebenarnya disini bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri.

Dan saat mengingat kembali pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan sang anak, membuat Ia sadar, betapa buruknya Ia, dan mungkin jika ada penghargaan _The Worst Father of The Year_ , mungkin Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Minato mengambil smartphone-nya yang terletak diatas meja, mencari kontak sang Ayah. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar sang putri.

"Ah, Otou-san" panggilnya kemudian begitu telponnya tersambung.

Hanya terdengar gumaman kecil disebrang sana.

"Tou-san, bagaimana keadaan Naruto disana?"

Terdengar sang Ayah menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kau membuat keadaan semakin sulit, Ia merajuk seharian setelah Kau berbicara dengannya kemarin, bahkan tidak mau makan, kenapa Kau tidak membelikannya tiket pulang di liburan musim panas ini?"

Lagi, terdengar sang Ayah menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya sudah cukup drama Hikoboshi dan Orihime ini, Minato"

Minato terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan sang Ayah.

Yah, jika mengingat legenda itu, rasanya Ia memang seperti Ayah dari Orihime.

"Tou-san, Kau tidak punya anak perempuan, jadi Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku"

"Tapi Aku punya cucu perempuan, dan apa Kau pikir ini cara yang terbaik, beberapa kali Aku mendengar cucuku menangis dikamarnya dimalam hari"

Minato terdiam sesaat, ini pertama kalinya sang Ayah mengatakan kalau Ia mendengar putrinya menangis dimalam hari.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini, sejak kapan Kau menjadi orangtua kolot, bukan berarti jika Kau membiarkan hubungan mereka, lelaki itu akan langsung menikahi putrimu, Kau bisa saja meminta lelaki itu menunggu hingga Naruto lulus sekolah, atau lulus kuliah, kalau memang lelaki itu benar-benar mencintai anakmu Ia pasti tidak akan keberatan, bukankah Kushina juga pernah mengatakan padaku kalau lelaki itu juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, lalu apa yang salah dari lelaki itu?"

Minato menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Dia salah karena telah berani menyukai anakku"

Jiraiya mendecih pelan disebrang sana.

"Berhentilah menjadi overprotective seperti itu, sikapmu sudah berlebihan"

Minato mengendurkan dasinya, percakapannya dengan sang Ayah membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman.

"Tou-san, Aku hanya .. "

Minato menghentikan kalimatnya saat Ia mendengar suara sang anak memanggil Ayahnya disebrang sana.

"Jiji .."

Jiraiya melihat sang cucu berlari kecil kearahnya, tampak Naruto membuka sepatu sekolahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Jiji, apa itu Otou-san? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya"

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun belum sempat Ia memberikan smartphone-nya pada sang cucu, Ia mendengar suara _'sstt'_ dari Minato, sepertinya anaknya tidak ingin sang cucu berbicara dengannya.

"Tou-san mu sudah mematikan handphone-nya" bohong sang Kakek kemudian.

Minato dapat mendengar sang anak menghela nafasnya disebrang sana.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan sang Kakek. Sepulangnya Ia dari sekolah, Ia melihat sang Kakek tengah duduk di tatami diruang tamunya sembari berbicara dengan seseorang yang diyakininya adalah sang Ayah. Ia buru-buru melepas sepatunya, bahkan tanpa meletakkan tas sekolahnya Ia langsung menghambur kearah sang Kakek, namun sayang ternyata sang Ayah telah memutus telponnya.

"Hahh, padahal Aku ingin berbicara pada Tou-san" gumamnya kemudian sembari memainkan surai pirangnya.

"Jiji, Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Naruto, sang cucu masih betah merebahkan dirinya dipangkuannya, sesekali kedua tangan sang cucu menggapai udara diatasnya, dan kedua sapphire nya menatap lurus langit-langit ruang tamunya.

"Tentu saja, cerita apa kali ini" jawabnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang masih setia memegang smartphone-nya yang masih menempel di telinganya, Ia belum memutus telpon nya dengan sang anak.

"Tapi janji jangan beritahu Otou-san yah"

Disebrang sana Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Minato bisa mendengar sang Ayah yang hendak memutus telponnya.

"Otou-san, jangan dimatikan, Aku juga ingin mendengarnya" bisiknya pelan.

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya pelan, untuk kali ini Ia menuruti permintaan sang Anak, tanpa mengakhiri panggilannya, Ia pun perlahan meletakkan smartphone nya diatas meja kecil didepannya.

"Hm, ceritalah" lanjutnya seraya mengelus surai pirang sang cucu.

Naruto menatap sang Kakek, kemudian sapphire nya kembali menatap langit-langit diatasnya. Perlahan salah satu tangannya mengambil jeruk yang tersaji diatas meja. Ia mengupasnya, memakannya, masih dengan kepalanya yang Ia rebahkan dipangkuan sang Kakek.

"Jiji, Kau mau?" tawarnya seraya memberi jeruk yang sudah dibersihkannya ke depan mulut sang Kakek.

Jiraiya tidak menjawab, Ia hanya membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang cucu menyuapinya.

"Hei, tadi Kau mau cerita apa?"

Naruto kembali memakan jeruknya.

"Jiji, Aku merasa sepertinya Tou-san sedang mengasingkan ku"

Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tak percaya sang cucu yang tampak lebih memilih menatap jeruk yang ada ditangannya.

"Pertama, Dia memindahkan Aku kesini tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, kedua, Ia tidak juga mengganti smartphone-ku yang dirusaknya, lalu yang terakhir, Ia bahkan tidak mau membelikanku tiket pesawat pulang ke Tokyo liburan musim panas ini, apa itu tidak bisa dibilang _pengasingan_ "

Jiraiya menarik pelan tubuh sang cucu yang sedikit merosot dari pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Kau berpikir begitu? Kau tidak senang tinggal bersama Jiji dan Baa-chan disini?"

Naruto buru-buru menatap sang Kakek yang kembali mengelus surai pirangnya.

"Bukan begitu" ujarnya seraya memegang dagu sang Kakek.

"Hanya saja Aku merindukan teman-temanku disana"

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil.

"Yakin? Kau cuma merindukan teman-temanmu saja?" tanyanya dengan seringai jahil yang tergambar diwajahnya.

Refleks rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya semakin tertawa.

"Hei, apa ada seseorang yang Kau sukai disana?" sang Kakek kembali mengintrogasi cucunya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan bergumam, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan sang Kakek, sedari dulu Ia merasa lebih nyaman bercerita dengan sang Kakek.

"Tapi, tapi Jiji, Kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan pernah mengatakannya pada Otou-san" lanjutnya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di wajah sang kakek.

"Kenapa Jiji tidak boleh mengatakannya pada Tou-san mu?"

Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi horror diwajahnya.

"Tou-san pernah melarangku berpacaran saat masih sekolah"

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, boleh Jiji tahu siapa lelaki yang Kau sukai itu?"

Naruto kembali memainkan kedua tangannya, Ia terlalu malu menatap wajah sang Kakek.

"Ng, Dia anak bungsu Bibi yang tinggal disebelah rumahku" jawabnya malu-malu.

Lagi, sang Kakek kembali menarik pelan tubuh sang cucu yang kembali merosot dari pangkuannya.

"Jiji tidak tahu siapa tetanggamu disana, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama lelaki beruntung yang disukai cucuku yang manis ini?"

Jiraiya menarik pelan pipi sang cucu, Ia pun langsung tertawa begitu melihat sang cucu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

Tampak sang Kakek menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Lalu, coba ceritakan pada Jiji seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke ini"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, namun beberapa saat kemudian Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau belum bercerita tapi sudah tertawa"

Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar protes kecil sang Kakek.

"Mm, Dia cerewet, pelit, suka memerintahku, dan jangan lupakan, Dia juga suka menyentil dahiku dan juga mencubit pipi ku"

Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali kenangannya saat bertemu kembali dengan sang _Oji-chan_ musim panas tahun lalu.

"Terus Dia juga suka mengejekku, kalau Aku bercerita padanya tentang nilai ulanganku yang jelek, memarahiku saat Dia tahu Aku cuma makan ramen instan untuk makan malam, yah, terkadang Aku merasa Dia seperti Otou-san"

Jiraiya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan sang cucu.

"Berarti tidak ada bagus-bagusnya si Uchiha Sasuke ini"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja banyak sisi bagusnya"

"Hm?" Jiraiya bergumam kecil.

"Dia tinggi, tampan, Dia tampak kharismatik saat memakai jasnya, dan Jiji Kau mau tahu, Dia juga ternyata anggota Mensa"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kalau nanti Aku menikah dengannya dan memiliki anak, pasti anak ku tampan dan jenius"

Jiraiya tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, terkadang sifat polos sang cucu selalu sukses membuatnya tertawa.

"Mou, Jiji kenapa Kau tertawa"

Naruto berusaha menutup mulut sang Kakek dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf" ujar sang Kakek seraya menangkap tangan Naruto yang hendak menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun, tapi sudah memikirkan pernikahan, Tou-san mu bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika Kau menikah muda" lanjutnya kembali seraya mencubit pelan pipi sang cucu.

Naruto meringis pelan, kemudian tertawa mendengar ucapan sang Kakek.

"Jiji, apa Kau tidak merasa kalau terkadang Tou-san sedikit berlebihan?"

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan, sebagian dari dirinya setuju dengan perkataan sang cucu.

"Dia melakukannya karena Dia sangat menyayangimu"

"Tapi, Aku kan sudah dewasa Jiji, dan Aku juga tahu membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk"

Jiraiya bergumam pelan.

"Jadi, Kau mau mengatakan kalau si Uchiha Sasuke ini orang yang baik?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Heem, bahkan Dia pernah rela mengantri setengah harian agar Aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan artis idolaku, terus saat pulangnya Dia juga mau menggendongku karena kaki ku terkilir"

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau mencintai pria itu?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Sangat"

"Aku mencintainya, dan Dia mencintaiku" lanjutnya kembali dengan senyum tipis menghiasai wajahnya.

"Tapi .."

Kedua iris Jiraiya kini fokus menatap raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak berubah sendu.

"Sepertinya Tou-san tidak menyukainya" lanjut Naruto seraya kembali memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Mengapa Kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat makan malam di Tahun Baru kemarin, Aku bisa melihatnya, Tou-san menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka, karena itu, Aku mana mungkin berani mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau Aku menyukainya"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyum getir tergambar diwajahnya.

"Padahal dulu Tou-san pernah berkata, kalau Aku menyukai seorang pria, maka Aku harus bercerita padanya terlebih dulu, Dia juga menasehatiku agar Aku memilih pria yang baik, yang sayang padaku, yang tampan seperti dirinya, dan juga harus jenius"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat setelah Ia mengatakan kata 'jenius'.

"Sepertinya Tou-san benar-benar menganggapku bodoh, sampai-sampai Ia mengulangi kata _jenius_ beberapa kali"

Jiraiya kembali tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak Kau ceritakan pada Tou-san mu sekarang, kalau si Uchiha Sasuke ini punya semua kriteria yang diinginkannya"

Naruto refleks bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jiji mau Aku dimarahi oleh Tou-san? Tidak, tidak, bisa-bisa Tahun baru nanti pun Ia tidak akan membelikanku tiket pulang ke Tokyo"

Jiraiya menatap sendu sang cucu.

"Naruto .."

Refleks Kakek dan Cucu tersebut menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang muncul dari arah dapur.

"Bisa kemari sebentar"

"Ha'i"

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum berlari kecil kearah dapur, Ia kembali menatap sang Kakek.

"Jiji ingat, jangan beritahu Tou-san yah"

Sang Kakek hanya tersenyum getir, didalam hati Ia meminta maaf berkali-kali pada sang cucu, karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya kali ini.

.

.

.

Minato menatap lurus jalan didepannya, sesekali jemarinya memijit pelan dahinya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat seluruh isi pembicaraan sang Anak dengan Ayahnya.

Ia mengakhiri panggilannya sesaat setelah Ia mendengar suara langkah Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan sang Kakek, dan tanpa diketahui keduanya, Ia menitikkan airmatanya. Ia ingat saat itu, saat dimana Ia menasehati anaknya yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun, keduanya tengah duduk berdua disofa setelah pulang dari makan malam diluar untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang anak, dimana sang anak merebahkan dirinya dipangkuannya.

Minato tersenyum getir, sudah berapa lama Ia tidak pernah bercerita kembali seperti itu dengan Naruto, bahkan belakangan ini isi pembicaraan mereka di telpon juga tak jauh-jauh dari rengekan Naruto yang meminta segera dibelikan smartphone baru.

Minato melirik goodie bag yang berisi smartphone baru yang diletakkannya di kursi kosong disampingnya. Sepulang kerja tadi, Ia menyempatkan dirinya membelikan smartphone yang baru untuk sang anak.

Minato segera mengaktifkan alarm mobilnya sesaat setelah Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan satu tangannya membawa goodie bag berisi smartphone baru untuk Naruto.

"Tadaima" ucapnya kemudian.

"Okaeri"

Kushina langsung berlari kecil dari arah dapur untuk menyambut sang suami. Ia menatap sang suami yang baru saja meletakkan sebuah goodie bag keatas sofa mereka.

"Apa itu?"

Minato menatap telunjuk Kushina yang mengarah pada goodie bag yang baru saja diletakkannya.

"Itu hanya .."

Minato menggantung kalimatnya tatkala Ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya, perlahan Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumamnya kemudian.

Tidak ingin membuat sang tamu menunggu lebih lama, Minato berjalan pelan menuju pintu depan, dan sapphire nya langsung melebar sempurna tatkala Ia melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan, dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Ia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya, membiarkan tamunya masuk, namun tampaknya sang tamu hanya masuk beberapa langkah kedalam rumahnya.

Kushina menatap tamu mereka yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Mau apa Kau .."

"Ji-san .."

Belum sempat Minato menanyakan maksud tujuan sang bungsu Uchiha itu datang kerumahnya malam ini, Sasuke telah memotong pembicaraannya, dan kedua sapphire nya kembali membulat tatkala Ia melihat Sasuke kini berlutut dihadapannya.

"Oji-san .."

Minato menatap Sasuke yang kini tertunduk dihadapannya, memanggilnya dengan suara paraunya yang terdengar lirih.

"Oji-san, Aku tahu Kau tidak menyukaiku, Aku tahu Kau tidak akan pernah merestuiku untuk berhubungan dengan putrimu, tapi .., bolehkah Aku diberikan satu kesempatan saja?"

Sasuke masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa besar Aku mencintai putrimu, Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa Aku bisa membahagiakan putrimu, selama setengah tahun ini Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, namun seberapa besarpun usahaku, Aku sadar, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, Aku terlalu mencintainya, Aku sangat mencintai putrimu"

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua sapphire pria dihadapannya.

"Kalau Kau memintaku untuk menunggunya hingga Ia lulus sekolah, atau lulus kuliah, maka Aku akan menunggunya, seberapa lama pun itu, meski itu artinya usiaku sudah tidak muda lagi"

"Dan Oji-san, Aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa perbedaan usiaku dengannya tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk membuatnya bahagia, akan kugunakan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakan putrimu"

Kedua sapphire Minato kembali melebar sempurna tatkala Ia melihat airmata yang perlahan menetes dari kedua oniks Sasuke.

"Dan Oji-san, Kau boleh membunuhku jika suatu saat nanti Aku membuat putrimu menangis"

Disudut ruangan, Kushina tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar diwajah Sasuke.

Minato menghela nafasnya pelan, lidahnya mendadak kelu, Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan seluruh kata-kata yang ada dipikirannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sementara lelaki dihadapannya masih menatapnya dengan mata berair, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap pria yang berdiri dihadapannya, Ia masih setia menunggu jawaban Ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya, namun bukannya memberikan jawaban, pria paruh baya itu malah berjalan pelan menuju meja buffet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Sang Paman tampak mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

Minato kembali kehadapan Sasuke dengan secarik kertas ditangannya. Ia menatap pria bersurai raven yang kini menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

Sasuke melirik secarik kertas yang diberikan Minato kehadapannya, Ia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, meminta penjelasan dari sang Paman.

"Oji .."

"Itu alamat rumah Kakek Naruto di Okinawa"

Sasuke masih menatap secarik kertas dihadapannya, masih dengan tatatapan bingungnya.

"Ambil, jika Kau ingin menemuinya"

Sasuke mengerjabkan oniksnya beberapa kali, satu tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmata yang tanpa disadarinya keluar, dan satu tangannya lagi langsung mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Minato.

"Oji-san, terimakasih"

Minato tidak membalas, bahkan pria itu nyaris tidak tersenyum sedikitpun, Ia kemudian berjalan pelan, mengambil goodie bag diatas sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap Minato yang telah kembali berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sebuah goodie bag ditangan kanannya.

"Berdirilah, dan berikan ini pada Naruto jika Kau pergi menemuinya"

.

.

.

Naruto menatap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari atap halte bis. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak membawa payung hari ini, hingga kini Ia terpaksa harus berteduh di halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumah sang Kakek seorang diri. Meski dikatakan tak jauh, namun jika Ia nekat pulang kerumah, maka dipastikan seluruh tubuhnya akan basah terkena hujan.

Ia menggoyangkan kakinya kecil, saat ini Ia tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang ada dihalte tersebut. Oh, disaat seperti ini betapa Ia merindukan smartphone-nya, setidaknya Ia bisa mendengarkan music kesukaannya sembari menunggu hujan reda.

Naruto kembali menatap jalan didepannya, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Perlahan ekspresi diwajahnya berubah sendu.

"Kasihan Orihime dan Hikoboshi, mereka tidak bisa bertemu tahun ini" gumamnya pelan.

Ya hari ini tanggal 7 Juli.

Naruto terus menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya. Sapphire nya masih betah menatap kedua kakinya yang Ia goyangkan.

Terdengar suara bis yang berhenti, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang turun dari bis tersebut, namun kedua sapphire nya terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang akan menjadi temannya menunggu hujan di sore ini.

Naruto berhenti menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, Ia terdiam sejenak sembari berfikir, mungkin yang baru turun dari bis adalah seseorang yang tinggal searah dengan rumah sang Kakek, dan ia akan lebih bersyukur lagi jika orang itu membaya payung, setidaknya Ia bisa meminta berbagi payung dengan orang tersebut.

Perlahan Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan kedua sapphire nya refleks melebar sempurna tatkala Ia melihat sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Oji-chan?"

Naruto mengerjabkan kedua sapphire nya beberapa kali, Ia masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Oji-chan?" gumamnya lagi.

Senyum pria itu semakin lebar saat menatap wajah bingungnya.

"Lama tak bertemu"

Naruto perlahan menundukkan kepalanya, jujur, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, atau ini hanyalah halusinasinya karena terlalu merindukan sosok pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Perlahan Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menutup matanya sesaat sembari menggeleng pelan, mencoba kembali tersadar, takut ini semua hanya halusinasinya.

"Bodoh"

Sapphire-nya kembali fokus menatap pria yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya, jelas, panggilan itu, wajah penuh seringai itu, semuanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan pria yang ada dihadapannya adalah nyata, bukan halusinasinya.

Perlahan Ia berdiri, namun kakinya mendadak membeku ditempat tatkala tanpa disadarinya airmata keluar dari kedua sapphire-nya, Ia terlalu merindukan pria ini, sangat. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, namun seberapa besarpun usahanya, airmata itu tetap keluar dari kedua sapphire-nya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba menghapus airmatanya.

Hati Sasuke terasa perih, melihat wanita yang dikasihinya menangis dihadapannya. Ia baru saja melanggar janjinya pada sang Paman. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ia berlari kecil menghampiri wanitanya, tangan kekarnya langsung menarik salah satu lengan Naruto, membawa wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

Dan dalam pelukannya wanita itu menangis, menumpahkan seluruh rasa rindunya lewat tangisannya.

Sasuke mengelus surai pirang Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Kedua tangan sang wanita kini melingkar dipunggungnya, memeluknya dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, Aku disini"

Keduanya saling berpelukan, melampiaskan rasa rindu.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya disurai pirang Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh sang wanita, aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun tampaknya kedua pasangan itu tidak sedikitpun berniat melepaskan pelukannya, hingga Sasuke merasakan Naruto yang mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke menatap kedua sapphire Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan airmata, perlahan Ia mengangkat tangannya, menghapus airmata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat sedang menangis"

Naruto refleks memukul dada bidangnya tatkala mendengar ejekannya, Ia meringis pelan, namun Ia akhirnya tersenyum lega tatkala oniksnya melihat segaris senyuman menghiasi wajah wanitanya.

"Kenapa Kau baru datang menemuiku sekarang?"

Naruto kembali memukul dada bidang Sasuke, mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya pada sang pria.

"Ah, Aku sibuk"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut Naruto, tidak mungkin kan, Ia mengatakan kalau Ayahnya lah yang melarangnya untuk menemuinya.

"Lalu, kenapa Kau juga tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

Tanya sang wanita kembali, masih sembari memukul pelan dada bidangnya.

"Bukannya Kau tidak punya handphone"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, bibirnya yang tadi sempat terbuka Ia tutup kembali. Kini Ia menatap Sasuke sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir Kau sudah melupakanku, mungkin Kau sudah berpaling dengan wanita lain, atau mungkin …"

Sasuke membungkam bibir sang wanita dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium lembut bibir Naruto, bibir yang sangat dirindukannya.

Perlahan Ia melepaskan bibir Naruto, menyudahi ciumannya. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, saat sang wanita menarik wajahnya dengan keduatangannya, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka yang sempat terpisah.

Naruto menciumnya.

Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan sang wanita menciumnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat Naruto kini telah berani mengigit bibir bawahnya, meminta nya membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah sang wanita masuk. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang pemalu, wanita bersurai pirang itu kini telah berani mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain bersama.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke kini telah mengambil alih ciuman tersebut, menyatakan bahwa Ia lah sang dominan disini. Keduanya saling melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka lewat ciuman tersebut.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen lah yang membuat keduanya menyudahi ciuman tersebut, benang saliva tipis tercipta saat wajah mereka perlahan menjauh.

Sasuke kembali mencium singkat ujung bibir Naruto, mencoba menghapus sisa saliva dari ciuman sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah wanita yang dihadapannya kini merona sempurna, sang wanita masih mencoba memasukkan oksigen kedalam tubuhnya dengan menarik nafas kasar dari mulutnya.

"Kau semakin berani sekarang"

Naruto mengangkat perlahan wajahnya, Ia menatap seringai diwajah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" goda Sasuke kembali.

"Ada seorang paman mesum yang mengajariku" jawab Naruto seraya menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan jarinya.

"Yaahh .."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tidak terima Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Perlahan Ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tidak menuntut.

"Kau tahu, Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu" bisiknya kemudian ditelinga sang wanita.

Naruto tersenyum, sapphire-nya kemudian menatap langit sore, tampak cahaya jingga perlahan muncul dari balik awan. Tanpa mereka sadari hujan telah reda.

"Hujannya berhenti" gumam Naruto.

Refleks Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap jalanan yang basah karena hujan.

Naruto tersenyum, Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari halte bis.

"Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu tahun ini" teriaknya kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari tertawa, sepertinya Ia sangat senang karena Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertemu tahun ini.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke, Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membawanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo Kita pulang, Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Jiji dan Obaa-chan"

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya.

Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah keduanya.

Naruto melirik pria yang berjalan disampingnya, dengan senyumnya yang semakin merekah.

"Oji-chan"

"Yaahh …"

Naruto kembali tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tak suka Sasuke, Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Oji-chan', tapi bukannya Ia pernah bilang, anggap itu sebagai panggilan sayangnya untuknya.

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dilengan Sasuke. Ia menutup kedua matanya sesaat, perlahan bibirnya kembali terbuka.

"Daisuki!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Finally …

Akhirnya bisa nyelesain fic ini.

Terimakasih buat support-nya selama ini yah.

Dan semoga suka dengan chapter terakhir ini.

Akhir kata, saya Hatake Aria pamit undur diri.

Ja nee ~~


End file.
